APPLAUSE
by lenore4love
Summary: Mathias, un bailarín de hip-hop y Lukas, un estudiante de música clásica están perdidamente enamorados; Mathias de Lukas y Lukas... bueno, él de alguien mas. Los enredos amorosos son siempre mas divertidos entre las notas de la música y los pasos de baile.
1. Cruzando la calle te encontré

**NA: Otra vez yo con otra historia como si no estuviera hasta el cuello con trabajos de final de semestre y mi calificación dependiendo de ellos. Me gusta vivir al límite como pueden ver.**

**Vengo a invadir una vez más el fandom; advierto que es mi primera vez dedicándole una historia larga a los nórdicos (o dedicándoles algo en general) así que sean gentiles conmigo, me ha costado jugar con ellos pero les he agarrado cariño y espero respetar sus personalidades, si notan algo fuera de lugar no duden en hacérmelo saber.**

**En fin, espero disfruten de este fic y sus líos amorosos, que a veces cuando no estoy matando personajes, convirtiéndolos de deshechos humanos o haciéndolos gemir como perras me gusta crearles bonitas comedias románticas que sin más objetivo solo buscan robar sonrisas. Gracias y espero les guste este primer capi.**

000

APPLAUSE

Cruzando la calle te encontré

-¡Y… uno dos tres cuatro!-

La escultural instructora comenzó el conteo de los tiempos a la vez que la pista de _hip-hop_ comenzaba a sonar desde las bocinas empotradas en las cuatro esquinas del discreto estudio de baile tapizado de espejos. Era el momento de brillar de Mathias el cual apenas escuchó el primer _bit _de la canción dejó que su cuerpo tomara posesión por sobre su mente, guiados simplemente por el ritmo de la música procurando coordinar sus pies y manos llevando la cuenta para no cometer ningún error.

Segundos después esto ya no era necesario, toda su anatomía se movía de manera automática, los tiempos se habían ido al carajo y ahora solo disfrutaba del vibrar de la música a la vez que sus pies, brazos y todo él respondía casi por instinto al ritmo, era como si supiera los movimientos exactos a realizar en el momento justo, tanto que ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarse al espejo. A la hora de bailar todo se desvanecía excepto la música y la energía que corría por sus venas y desbordaba por sus poros.

Escuchaba sus pies chocar contra el piso, sus manos dar palmadas en ciertos pasos, el rechinar de la suela de sus zapatos deportivos sobre el suelo de madera, su respiración mezclaba con la melodía de fondo, muy a lo lejos la voz de la coreógrafa inyectando más energía a sus alumnos; mientras algunos fruncían el ceño tratando concienzudamente de seguir la coreografía contando entre dientes, Mathias se daba el lujo de sonreír y soltar risas cuando viraba su cuerpo sobre su propio eje y continuaba con un movimiento de su cadera para seguir con los pasos que había memorizado en tiempo record y se habían convertido en parte de sus reflejos, ya no pensaba solo lo hacía escuchando a lo lejos las correcciones de la chica que iban para alguien más, no para él… él era bueno en lo que hacía, era más que bueno, dominaba el baile y la pista como nadie más... bueno tal vez excepto una persona que era la única capaz de hacerle competencia, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento.

Todo se resumía a él, su cuerpo y la música, el sudor que escurría por su espalda, el latir desbocado de su corazón por el ejercicio y sus músculos contrayéndose conforme a cada movimiento que era el idioma que se hablaba en su mundo; no había necesidad de palabras innecesarias, solo se necesitaban los pasos del baile… hasta que de un momento a otro, con una orden tuvo que salir de su efímero mundo.

-¡El turno de las chicas!- ordenó la instructora.

Con movimientos fluidos los muchachos hicieron paso a las mujeres y a pesar de no seguir bailando Mathias movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música y sus pies hacían algún movimiento discreto.

-Elizabetha no nos va a dejar parar hasta que quememos el suelo- comentó entonces Tino, usando la manga de su sudadera para limpiarse el sudor y parándose a un lado de Mathias que soltó una risa entusiasta bastante común en él.

-Por mí no hay problema, puedo incendiar lo que sea con este cuerpo ardiente- dijo con arrogancia el danés dando una vuelta sobre las puntas de sus pies y terminando con una pose de galán, su mano bajo su barbilla y una sonrisa pícara haciendo reír a Tino.

-Tus chistes son cada vez peores- le dijo su amigo más bajito también rubio y de ojos obscuros a lo que el ojiazul hizo caso omiso encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh no… ahí va otra vez- comentó entonces Tino viendo a Feliks bailar junto con el grupo de chicas.

Por alguna extraña razón el ojiverde se sabía también de memoria la parte de las mujeres y claro, la bailaba igual de bien que cualquier otra de las chicas, el mismo Feliks podría decir que lo hacía incluso mejor que ellas a pesar de ser hombre.

-¡Alto alto!- interrumpió entonces la coreógrafa deteniendo la música.

-Feliks ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tú tienes que bailar con los chicos?- preguntó la joven castaña de ojos verdes que en ese momento llevaba su largo cabello sujetado en una coleta alta al igual que Feliks el cual aparte llevaba un montón de sujetadores rosa chillante para no dejar escapar ni una sola hebra de sus dorada mata.

-Pero Lizzy cariño, ósea como que ¿qué importa? Bailo mejor que todas ellas juntas, deberías agradecerme el hecho de que les ayude con mi sola participación- dijo entrecortadamente tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Cuando dejes esa actitud de diva desubicada y te salgan un par de pechos lo considerare- le respondió con autoridad Elizabetha, la coreógrafa y dueña del estudio de baile _Little Floor _

La discusión entre ambos se alargó y al parecer todos los alumnos disfrutaban con esas pequeñas luchas de egos y autoridad así que mientras ellos discutían acerca de que tan injusto era que un hombre no pudiera bailar las partes designadas para una chica, Mathias prefirió concentrar su atención en la ventana.

Lo agradable de aquel discreto estudio era la enorme ventana que daba a la calle y al edificio vecino. Tres de las paredes de aquel lugar tenían espejos de cuerpo completo que abarcaban toda la extensión de los muros y luego estaba ese ventanal que se suponía debería ser una pared más pero Elizabetha había decidido dejarlo así para que los transeúntes los vieran bailar y tal vez algunas personas se animaran a inscribirse.

Mathias se recargó en el barandal superpuesto y parecía que solo estaba viendo el paisaje citadino desde aquel último piso del edificio pero no era así, en realidad miraba a sus vecinos.

El edificio contiguo era un conservatorio de artes, o mejor dicho de música. Siempre veía desde las ventanas a los alumnos con ese aire de esnobismo ensayando con sus elegantes instrumentos; desde el piano hasta el violonchelo, la tuba, el clarinete, el arpa y claro el indispensable violín… y justamente un violín en especial era tocado por una persona en específico, siempre en aquella aula con ventanas con vista directa a _Little Floor._

Mathias se quedaba embelesado mirando al muchacho de cabellos platinados que siempre llevaba ese curioso broche en forma de cruz para sujetar su cabello, lo que le daba una apariencia un tanto andrógina sumada al aire misterioso que le rodeaba en el momento en que su ojo derecho era sombreado por la parte de su flequillo que no era sujeto por el broche.

La rutina era siempre la misma: El chico llegaba, saludaba al profesor de porte intimidante, sacaba su violín de su estuche, uno de madera obscura, tomaba el arco de este, se ponía en posición y era en ese momento cuando Mathias sentía un agradable escalofrío erizarle la piel.

El muchacho en cuestión enderezaba su espalda tan recta como un alfiler dándole una imagen solemne, ponía el violín entre su hombro y su mentón, tomaba aire profundamente o eso parecía al ver como se le hinchaba el pecho en un momento dado y cuando parecía que comenzaría a tocar el violín con frenesí… era todo lo contrario… el arco apenas y acariciaba las cuerdas y los ojos azul metálico del muchacho se enfocaban en las cuerdas y se tornaban fríos y ausentes pero en medio de esa ausencia había algo de belleza… como si estuviera sumergiéndose en una melancólica soledad mental que resaltaba los rasgos delicados de sus ojos helados, sus dedos largos se paseaban por el brazo del instrumento y a pesar de no escuchar la música Mathias se sentía espectador del más asombroso derroche de arte.

-Vamos a empezar otra vez- La voz de Elizabetha lo sacó por segunda vez de su ensimismamiento, Tino le dio una palmada en la espalda para que pusiera atención.

-Se te van a salir los ojos uno de estos días- le dijo el muchacho también viendo al lugar en donde Mathias siempre solía perder su mirada.

-Perra- escucharon entonces a Feliks murmurar mientras tomaba su lugar designado después de la discusión con la castaña.

-Es tú culpa por querer ser _Beyoncé _con pene- le criticó Mathias burlándose del ojiverde también preparándose para empezar desde cero la rutina.

-Ósea es que es como que súper obvio que esa mujer necesita que su hombre le caliente la cama o al menos comprarse un vibrador- comentó enfurruñado el ojiverde sacándole una risotada a los otros dos nórdicos que gracias a ello captaron la atención de Elizabetha.

-¿Tienes otro comentario que hacer Feliks?- preguntó la castaña cruzándose de brazos con una mirada amenazante.

-Solo decía que ya sé que te voy a regalar para navidad- respondió en voz burlona el ojiverde.

-¿En serio? Esperaré con ansias aunque aún falten nueve meses para navidad- respondió ligeramente molesta –Ahora a bailar, desde el principio- les dijo a todos los alumnos mientras se dirigía al estéreo para repetir la música.

-En serio le voy a regalar un consolador de este tamaño- siguió diciendo Feliks poniendo sus manos en paralelo dejando una gran distancia entre ellas haciendo alusión a un enorme vibrador, Mathias y Tino solo alcanzaron a reprimir otra risita en el momento justo en que la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

El danés de ojos azules dirigió una última mirada a la ventana viendo al chico del violín siguiendo con lo suyo y antes de retomar su atención al baile pensó.

_Quiero que tú me mires a mí ahora_… y la música comenzó.

-Profesor- llamó Lukas cuando bajó su violín al terminar de interpretar la pieza para llamar la atención del profesor Berwald el cual parecía más interesado en el edificio vecino.

El mencionado profesor dio un saltito al escuchar a su alumno llamarlo. Berwald, se acomodó los lentes intentando ocultar su expresión avergonzada que más bien parecía una tremendamente intimidante, era como si fuera a golpear al muchacho por haberse atrevido a llamarlo.

-Ah… disculpa…- solo eso dijo el hombre que frente al piano revolvía un montoncito de partituras.

-Estás muy distraído estos días- señaló Lukas con voz monótona e inexpresividad en su rostro dirigiendo sus ojos al lugar a donde segundos antes Berwald miraba tan atento encontrándose solamente con ese triste estudio de baile en donde un montón de jóvenes bailaban de manera rara, o al menos a Lukas le parecía rara la manera en como sus cuerpos se movían como si no tuvieran huesos bajo sus pieles y de vez en cuando hacían movimientos como si de robots se tratasen… no le veía la hermosura ni el estilo a eso aunque parecía que se divertían bastante, sobre todo el chico más alto de todos los ahí presentes, un rubio de cabello alborotado que vestía ropas deportivas rojas (varias tallas más grandes al parecer) y sonreía como un chiquillo mientras su cuerpo se movía siguiendo un ritmo que Lukas no escuchaba ni mucho menos entendía.

-Perdón- volvió a decir el de lentes echando una mirada de soslayo al estudio de baile, esta vez él fijaba sus ojos en otro rubio de rasgos casi infantiles que parecía estarse esforzando por seguir el compás de los pasos marcados por la coreógrafa, de vez en cuando fruncía el ceño dando la impresión de que estaba poniendo más esfuerzo en lo que hacía.

-No sabía que le gustaran ese tipo de cosas- volvió a comentar el chico del broche en el cabello captando la atención de Berwald que sintió su cara calentarse al darle otro significado al comentario del joven.

-Ese tipo de baile- especificó el menor señalando con el arco de su violín la ventana.

-Ah… no… no me gusta- respondió con aquella voz grave Berwald desviando la mirada a todos lados por fin concentrándola en las partituras. –Continuemos, estábamos…-

-Shubert, sonata para violín número dos en La menor- contestó Lukas dándole la vuelta a sus propias partituras soltando un suspiro casi inaudible mientras Berwald asentía con la cabeza y hacía tronar sus dedos antes de dirigirse al piano como acompañamiento.

Lukas volvió a ponerse en posición, como era su costumbre enderezó su espalda pero esta vez antes de comenzar a tocar dirigió una última mirada a los chicos que bailaban al otro lado tan ajenos a él y por una milésima de segundo sus ojos chocaron con los del chico vestido de rojo que al dar una vuelta inevitablemente cruzó miradas con él.

Mathias se detuvo en el instante mismo en que sus iris azules miraron directamente a las de Lukas sin embargo cuando se detuvo y volvió a verlo este ya estaba totalmente concentrado en su violín y en sus partituras.

-¡Hey hey Mathias! ¡¿Por qué diablos te detienes?!- le espetó Elizabetha cuando el muchacho rompió con la armonía de la coreografía.

El muchacho volteó asustado por el tono enfadado de la joven que tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-El amor de mi vida estaba mirándome- contestó el danés con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro que hizo a la castaña enarcar una ceja y después llevándose una mano a la cara cuando todos prorrumpieron en risas por la excusa.

-¡Cállense y repitan todo desde el principio!- ordenó la joven y esta vez se escuchaban quejas y reclamos.

-Agradézcanle al enamorado- agregó la joven señalando a Mathias que por ello recibió más de una mirada hostil junto con uno que otro empujón.

Aquella fue una de las tantas exhaustivas prácticas de Elizabetha así que no era raro que cuando se ponía en esa actitud le apodaran "la Nazi", la mujer se ponía peor que una fiera si te atrapaba haciendo mal un movimiento o si descoordinabas con alguien aunque fuera una milésima de segundo, solo le faltaba una fusta para castigar a aquellos que no siguieran con minuciosa precisión los pasos.

Así que tras dos horas y media todos cayeron en el piso rendidos rogando piedad.

-No sean exagerados. Dense un aplauso por su patético esfuerzo de hoy- les dijo a todos sus alumnos la castaña que con una dulce sonrisa aplaudía, gesto que no combinaba para nada con su comentario.

Unos aplausos vagos y débiles se escucharon por todo el salón mientras todos intentaban retomar el aliento a excepción de dos chicos que ahora se dedicaban a estirarse para enfriarse el cuerpo. Uno de ellos era Mathias, el otro era Alfred F. Jones, se podría decir que el rival del danés.

-¿Cuánta estamina tienen ustedes en el cuerpo? No puedo creer que aun estén tan frescos- se quejó Tino viendo a los chicos que efectivamente, tan frescos como lechugas hacían sus ejercicios de enfriamiento.

-Ósea como que no confundas Tino, eso no es estamina, a eso se le llama tener demasiada testosterona acumulada por la completa falta de sexo- dijo Feliks entonces que desparramado en el suelo intentaba tomar fuerzas para levantarse.

-¿Y tú porque todo lo tienes que relacionar con algo sexual?- preguntó Alfred yendo hasta su maleta que dejó en una esquina del estudio para quitarse sus molestos lentes de contacto y ponerse sus lentes normales.

-Todo gira en torno al sexo Alfie, ahí tienes a Mathias que se emboba masturbándose mentalmente con "el amor de su vida"- dijo el ojiverde riendo ganándose una ligera patada por parte del danés y escuchando una risa burlona de Alfred que se ponía su chamarra de cuero y se colgaba su maleta al hombro.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón aunque a mí me convienen tus problemas de cama y tu autosatisfacción sexual porque así puedo seguir siendo mejor que tú- dijo Alfred ahora dirigiéndose a Mathias riendo estruendosamente haciendo que Mathias se levantara.

-Lo de hoy fue solo un desliz Jones, todos sabemos aquí que nadie es mejor que yo- le dijo el danés viendo desde arriba a Alfred, en momentos así se alegraba de ser tan alto, aunque si el americano fuera unos centímetros más largo ya lo hubiera alcanzado

-Elizabetha no piensa lo mismo y su palabra es ley- dijo el otro rubio acomodándose los lentes y encogiéndose de hombros.

-En eso tiene razón- intervino Elizabetha que estaba escuchando la amistosa discusión.

Alfred se sonrió triunfante y se despidió de todos dándole una palmadita de consolación a Mathias que no se lo tomó tan bien, odiaba más que cualquier otra cosa no ser el número uno.

-Las personas con talento son increíbles- comentó Tino que ya se recuperaba por fin viendo con admiración a Alfred que ya se iba junto con Mathias que guardaba sus cosas y también empezaba a abrigarse.

-Como que Tino_ baby_ no hagas esos comentarios, el único talento que esos dos tienen es el de discutir acerca de quien la tiene más grande y ya- decía Feliks quitándose todos los pasadores del cabello desatándolo dejándolo por fin suelto; se puso su sudadera afelpada de color rosa junto con una bufanda tejida antes de salir.

-Nos vemos después y cuida que tu amigo no se gane ser sodomizado por Elizabetha la siguiente clase- le recomendó a Tino despidiéndose de él con un beso en la mejilla también se despidió de la misma manera de Mathias y finalmente de Elizabetha, con quien olvidaba todas sus peleas y desacuerdos apenas terminaba la clase y se volvían de nuevo mejores amigos.

Era una dinámica peculiar la que los miembros del _Little Floor_ llevaban. Cuando eran horas de práctica y la música sonaba más allá de ser un grupo que cooperaba se podía sentir un ambiente competitivo, no se tenían piedad a la hora de demostrar quién era mejor mientras la pista estaba invadida por todos, pero apenas todo terminaba eso se olvidaba y volvían a ser todos amigos que podían hablarse, sonreírse e incluso aconsejarse. Lo mismo pasaba con Alfred y Mathias, a pesar de que a la hora de bailar eran acérrimos enemigos cuando esas dos horas y media de práctica o los minutos de coreografía llegaban a su final de nuevo eran solo amigos comunes y corrientes.

-Niños apúrense por favor, tengo que cerrar este lugar antes de las cinco- les apuraba Elizabetha que también dejaba suelto su largo cabello castaño y lo cepillaba intentando hacerlo ver presentable, incluyendo en su peinado un broche con forma de flor.

-¿Puedo quedarme a practicar un rato mas?- preguntó Tino esperando que la joven le diera permiso pero en lugar de ello la chica se llevó las manos a la cadera, mala señal.

-Tino ¿Crees que puedo dejarte completamente solo en MI estudio?- preguntó ella.

-Entonces quédate también, me ayudaría mucho eso- dijo el de ojos obscuros juntando sus manos en un gesto de plegaría pero Elizabetha echo a reír.

-Claro que no, yo si tengo una vida. Si Mathias, aunque no lo creas tengo una- agregó cuando vio al danés a punto de hacer algún comentario al respecto así que este volvió a cerrar la boca.

La castaña terminó de arreglarse el cabello y de paso se perfumó mirándose al espejo pasándose la brocha de su brillo labial humectando sus labios dándoles un bonito y natural color rosado.

-Vámonos chicos y ni lo pienses Tino, no te vas a quedar aquí- volvió a decirle al muchacho que soltó un lánguido resoplido por verse derrotado.

-¿A dónde tienes tanto apuro de ir? Es raro en ti- dijo Mathias a que esperar a que su amigo terminara de tomar sus cosas para salir los tres juntos de ahí.

-Voy a ver a mi novio por supuesto ¿Si saben lo que eso significa verdad? Tal vez alguna vez en su vida han tenido algo parecido- les bromeó Elizabetha sabiendo que los dos chicos estaban prácticamente obsesionados con el baile y solo Mathias últimamente había mostrado interés por otra cosa que no fuera eso, y justo ese día había dado prueba de aquello al mencionar al "amor de su vida".

-Deja de juntarte tanto con Feliks, se te está contagiando su cruel sentido del humor- le pidió Mathias haciendo reír a la joven que tras apagar todas las luces y asegurarse de que no olvidaba nada cerraba la puerta con llave.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención sonar tan como él, pero es verdad eso de que voy a ver a mi novio, hoy celebramos cinco años de bello noviazgo- les contaba Elizabetha soltando un largo y romántico suspiro.

-¿Aun sales con ese chico que estudia música en el conservatorio de un lado?- preguntó Tino y Elizabetha asintió con su cabeza con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Mathias se detuvo de pronto al escuchar esto pero inmediatamente después fue hasta la morena y puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica que pareció asustada por la mirada de psicópata que el nórdico estaba poniendo.

-Liz… eso significa… ¿qué has podido entrar a esa escuela?- preguntó el ojiazul apretando los hombros de Elizabetha que tras un quejido se zafó de él.

-Obviamente, no necesitas ser alumno para entrar, solo tienes que pedir un permiso y ya- decía ella retomando su camino y ahora a Mathias le brillaban los ojos de manera sospechosa, esta vez pasó su brazo por el hombro de Tino que sintió un escalofrió… algo estaba planeando…

-Oh Tino querido amigo, yo sé que tú eres bueno y…-

-Ni se te ocurra- le interrumpió entonces el finlandés al otro que se quedó con la frase a medias y después hizo un berrinche.

-¡Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar!- reclamó Mathias sin soltar a Tino que suspiraba volteando a verlo.

-No es necesario, ya sé que me ibas a pedir que fuera contigo a esa escuela para ver a tu adorado violinista. No te acompañaré, no voy a ser cómplice de un acosador en potencia además tengo que practicar apenas llegue a casa- le dijo terminantemente Tino quitándose gentilmente el brazo de Mathias del hombro.

-En primer lugar no soy ningún acosador, soy un observador empedernido y en segunda ¿Qué clase de pésima actitud es esa Tino? Tienes cara de ser ese amigo incondicional y gentil al que todos recurren por su bondad, mírate esa carita de ángel que tienes, debes ayudarme- decía el danés intentando alcanzar al otro rubio que iba a un lado de Elizabetha bajando las escaleras de emergencia del edificio pues el elevador llevaba siglos sin ser reparado.

-No te dejes llevar por mi cara, no soy tan bondadoso como parezco- le dijo Tino y Mathias casi se le iba encima abrazándolo por detrás.

-Oh Tino te juro que si me ayudas practicaré contigo todos los días hasta que mi cuerpo quede tullido y mis articulaciones queden destrozadas, vamos por favor~- decía alargando de manera infantil el por favor.

-Ayúdalo antes de que empiece a ofrecerte su trasero- le recomendó Elizabetha saliendo por fin del edificio sintiendo una brisa gélida golpearles de lleno la cara.

-¿Eso funcionaría? Bueno Tino, tú y yo hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo pero si te interesa una probada de mi pues no me molestaría hacerlo, solo no te lo tomes tan personal, sabes que estoy enamorado de otro- dijo Mathias llevándose las manos a las mejillas y batiendo sus pestañas como si fuera una colegiala virgen.

-¡No me interesa tu cuerpo!- chilló Tino con la cara colorada por el comentario y queriendo que se lo tragara la tierra cuando algunos transeúntes lo escucharon.

-¡Ya! Está bien, te acompaño pero ten en cuenta que te voy a cobrar el favor- le advirtió el mas bajito a lo que el danés sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Gracias, haré lo que quieras!- le dijo y ambos fueron hasta la esquina del semáforo para cruzar la calle e ir a ese misterioso edificio vecino, o al menos Mathias lo veía misterioso, tan misterioso como la persona a quien había estado observando religiosamente desde la primera vez que lo vio parado en ese salón completamente solo tocando el violín, como una especie de comunión entre él y la música producida por el instrumento, a quien jamás pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, mucho menos posarlos en alguien más.

Mathias daba saltitos emocionados cuanto más se acercaban al edificio y cruzaban las verjas encontrándose con algunos alumnos que llevaban en sus estuches sus instrumentos y otras cosas además de ir conversando entre ellos comparando partituras y casi hablando en clave por los términos musicales que usaban.

El danés, del que sobresalía su cabeza por ser más alto que muchos de ahí, miraba a todos lados esperando ver al chico que le había robado más de un suspiro y supuso seguiría en ese salón en donde siempre lo veía.

Llegaron hasta la entrada volteando a todos lados notando que no difería mucho de una escuela normal.

-¿Y dónde pedimos el permiso?- preguntó entonces Tino a Elizabetha pero antes de siquiera contestar Mathias se aventuró a correr por uno de los pasillos.

-A la mierda el permiso, ya estamos aquí- dijo el danés dejando atrás a los otros dos.

-¡Oye, espera no puedes andar por ahí como si nada!- le regañó el finlandés yendo tras él esperando detenerlo pero su amigo ya iba demasiado adelantado.

Corriendo como un poseso Mathias miraba a cada lado del pasillo, asomándose entre las pequeñas ventanas de cada salón esperando encontrar de pura casualidad al susodicho muchacho, sin embargo entre más corría, más se convencía de que debería estar en el salón del último piso así que buscó las escaleras y cuando por fin las encontró fue de dos en dos peldaños para apresurarse.

Habiendo llegado por fin, un poco agitado por el ejercicio, volvió a asomarse por cada salón; la mayoría ya estaban vacíos y a pesar de las paredes insonorizadas se podía alcanzar a escuchar el rumor de un violín… la tranquila melodía de las cuerdas cantando se colaba por un resquicio de la puerta entrecerrada y ahí estaba su espalda… su cabello casi platinado y por supuesto sus finas manos tocando el violín.

El estremecimiento de Mathias se hizo más intenso al abrir sigilosamente la puerta y escuchar por completo la pieza; no la conocía pero la melodía se le antojaba melancólica, triste, era como el llanto del mismo violín y pareciera que su intérprete trataba de consolarlo pero esto solo hacía más triste e intenso ese sentimiento de pesar en las notas.

A pesar de que era algo que a muchos pudo haber deprimido a Mathias le provocó una instantánea fascinación, el cómo solo un conjunto de notas podían hacerle sentir esa mezcla de sentimientos sobrecogedores le pareció algo que solo un par de manos virtuosas podrían lograr… definitivamente ese chico frente a él era especial.

El músico se detuvo abruptamente dejando una nota a la mitad y haciendo que un sonido chillante se desprendiera de las cuerdas del violín al detenerse en seco; el joven se dio la media vuelta al sentir la mirada del intruso.

Lukas se volteó cuando vio desde el reflejo de la ventana a alguien cerca de la puerta, sus ojos inmediatamente chocaron con otro par de azules que brillaban embelesados; en instantes reconoció esa cara y esos ojos, eran los del muchacho del salón de baile vecino.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, Lukas esperaba que el intruso se disculpara por irrumpir en el salón sin permiso, pero esto jamás pasó, ni siquiera cuando el violinista carraspeó para llamar su atención, el otro tenía una cara de idiota que ni a golpes se la ibas a poder quitar.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó por fin Lukas sin evitar la frialdad en su tono, bajó su violín para clavar sus ojos en los de Mathias que tragó saliva. ¡Hasta que escuchaba su voz! No podía creer lo profunda que era. Siempre que lo veía desde el otro lado imaginaba una voz delicada y suave casi femenina, pero era todo lo contrario, bueno, era una voz suave pero había una profundidad casi autoritaria en ella que hizo que un agradable escalofrío invadiera sus piernas y rodillas.

-Una cita contigo- respondió con toda naturalidad el danés después de su lapso de enamoramiento.

Lukas enarcó una ceja sin parecer realmente afectado por la respuesta del otro, después soltó un suspiro de cansancio y sin decir nada solo se dirigió a guardar su violín.

-¿Qué me dices? Tú y yo, un café o una película en algún autocinema bajo la luz del atardecer… suena bien- decía Mathias viendo al otro que tranquilamente y con toda parsimonia ordenaba sus partituras, cubría el teclado del piano y se disponía salir de ahí.

-Debes tener mucha confianza en ti mismo o muy poca dignidad para venir a invitar a un completo desconocido a una cita sin siquiera estar seguro de que es gay o que le interesen los hombres- dijo Lukas saliendo de ahí esperando que el otro no lo siguiera pero el más alto lo hizo.

-Confío en mi _gaydar- _contestó Mathias con una sonrisa pícara refiriéndose a ese mito urbano de los chicos gays y su radar para detectar a otros.

-Por el bien de la poca dignidad que te queda voy a fingir que no escuché ese comentario y no, no me interesa salir contigo- dijo Lukas yendo unos pasos adelante del otro ojiazul que lo seguía como un pollito a su madre.

-Hey vamos, no te haré nada malo a menos que tú lo pidas- dijo agregando una risita pícara.

-Gracias por decírmelo, ahora me has convencido completamente de alejarme de ti- dijo Lukas caminando por el pasillo a lo que Mathias dio unos pasitos apresurados para intentar quedar a su lado.

-Bien, empecemos mejor desde el principio ¿Vale? Me llamo Mathias, tomo clases en el estudio de baile que está a un lado de aquí y la verdad es que llevo mucho tiempo observándote desde la ventana, siempre que tocas el violín te estoy viendo y sin quererlo me has interesado- dijo un poco avergonzado el muchacho, incluso un sonrojo tímido se asomaba por sus mejillas haciendo que el otro se detuviera por fin y una vez más le clavara los ojos encima, otro incontable estremecimiento invadió al más alto.

-¿Es en este momento cuando tengo que sentir miedo o debo esperar a la parte en donde me confiesas que me grabas mientras duermo y robas mi ropa interior?- preguntó de nuevo con ese tono gélido el músico haciendo que el otro se forzara a sonreír. El mundo estaba lleno de gente sarcástica y cruel… mundo bastardo.

-No, nada eso…- contestó el danés rascándose la nuca –Solo me gustaría saber un poco de ti, cómo te llamas, cuántos años tienes, cuanto tiempo llevas estudiando música, si eres uno de esos _hispters_ que se creen superiores por usar más sarcasmos que palabras amables y parecer un bastardo insensible… no sé ese tipo de cosas- dijo agregando lo último como una pequeña revancha por el abuso verbal de antes.

Lukas rodó los ojos con enfado y aun cargando su violín se cruzó de brazos alzando de nuevo sus delgadas cejas.

-Está bien- contestó de pronto el noruego y un halo de luz y esperanza llenó a Mathias.

-Me llamo Lukas, tengo 21 años, estudio música desde los 10 y sí, soy uno de esos hispters que usamos el sarcasmo como un dispositivo de autodefensa ante la gente que no parece entender el significado de una clara negativa, ah y también para ser un bastardo insensible… adoramos eso ultimo- dijo con una brevísima sonrisa que en cuestión de instantes se borró para seguir con su camino esperando que el tal Mathias ya hubiera entendido de una vez por todas que no quería una cita con él.

Por segunda vez Mathias se forzó a sonreír para seguirlo otra vez. Tal vez para Lukas era algo normal que tras el poco tacto en su trato el muchacho se diera por vencido, lo tomara por un hijo de puta creído y se iría de ahí para ya jamás volverlo a ver y después hablar mal de él con sus amigos y cosas así. Pero Lukas no sabía que Mathias no era para nada un tipo normal, no era un masoquista que disfrutara ese tipo de maltrato, para nada, era el tipo de persona que cuando ve un reto lo saborea y hace hasta lo imposible por superarlo, en esta ocasión, Lukas se acababa de convertir en dicho reto y Mathias amaba ganar.

-Creo que ya sé porque te comportas así conmigo- dijo el danés metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos caminando unos pasos detrás del noruego que se mordió la lengua para no soltarle una grosería, eso no iba con su estilo.

-Diablos, ya te diste cuenta que no me interesas en lo absoluto. Perdona si te rompí el corazón- dijo el peliplata haciendo reír al otro.

-Yo no tengo el corazón roto, tú si- dijo el danés y el otro por fin se detuvo volteándose en instante.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Lukas.

-Lo que quiero decir es que yo no te intereso porque a ti te gusta alguien más, para ser más específico sería ese tipo de lentes y cara de matón; por lo que veo a veces desde la ventana podría apostar que es tu maestro- dijo Mathias viendo por primera vez una reacción por parte del otro que dio un saltito y parecía ponerse nervioso pero en cuestión de segundos recobró la compostura respirando profundo.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- dijo el noruego comenzando a caminar más rápido pero a Mathias le bastó con dar un par de zancadas para alcanzarlo de nuevo y ponerse frente a él cortándole el paso.

-Eres pésimo diciendo mentiras aunque eso te aumenta puntos de ternura- le intentó alagar Mathias embelesado aunque el otro no pareció tomar esto como un cumplido pues solo frunció ligeramente su entrecejo.

-No estoy mintiendo, es más, ni siquiera sé de donde sacas esa estúpida idea de que me gusta Berwald- contradijo Lukas y un ligero temblor se alcanzó a escuchar en su voz al mencionar el nombre del profesor, cosa que no pasó por alto para Mathias quien se inclinó un poco para quedar a la altura del músico y de paso acercarse un poco más a él, haciendo que este diera un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

-Sé bien que te gusta porqué lo miras de la misma manera que yo te miro a ti- le confesó Mathias al otro muchacho que pasó a dibujar una expresión de ligera sorpresa en su rostro, apenas perceptible, incluso sus mejillas pálidas se ruborizaron ligeramente dándole un poco de brillo a su cara.

El más bajito desvió la mirada a todos lados antes de prepararse a enfrentar al sonriente danés que internamente estaba muriéndose de emoción o algo parecido.

-Si estás tan seguro de eso entonces date por vencido conmigo; ya lo has dicho tú, me gusta alguien más- dijo Lukas dando un paso hacía un lado para seguir con su camino pero una vez más Mathias se lo impidió riendo con una carcajada.

-No quiero- solo contestó Mathias y le sonrió de oreja a oreja irritando al otro que sin poder evitarlo soltó un gruñido.

-¡Entiende, me gusta alguien más, deja de molestar!- exclamó el noruego apretando sus puños y después llevándose una mano a la boca apenado de haber gritado.

Lukas no era del tipo de persona que alza la voz como si nada, es más, era bien conocido entre sus compañeros por su temple de acero y el hecho de que parecía nunca alterarse y si alguien alguna vez lo había escuchado gritar era porque se habían atrevido a tocar su violín sin permiso.

Mathias parpadeó un par de veces un poco descolocado pero se volvió a sonreír con esa frescura que lo caracterizaba.

-No estás saliendo con el cara de terrorista entonces aún tengo oportunidad contigo- respondió el danés, parecía empecinado en hacer explotar al otro nórdico quien respiró profundo antes de responderle.

-¿Y si te digo que salgo con alguien más?- preguntó Lukas.

-Aun así intentaría hacer que salieras conmigo, es más, aunque supiera que estás casado con cuatro hijos y un perro seguiría aquí parado pidiéndote que salgas conmigo. Realmente me importa un bledo si te gusta alguien más o si estás enamorado de otra persona, voy a hacer que te enamores locamente de mi- dijo Mathias irguiéndose y hablando con completa seguridad en sí mismo. Lukas ya no sabía si sorprenderse por esos niveles de autoconfianza o enfadarse aún más por esa actitud arrogante.

-¿Nunca has escuchado esa frase que dice "si amas a alguien déjalo ir"? Deberías seguir ese consejo- le dijo finalmente Lukas que ya no tenía ni idea de cómo lidiar como ese tipo.

-Dios mío, esa frase es tan patética ¿qué clase de marica dijo eso?-

-Mario Benedetti-

-Pues ese Benedetti era un marica-

Lukas se llevó una mano a la cara para intentar entender como alguien podía ser tan idiota… oh, la humanidad y sus niveles de estupidez todavía insospechados.

-Si amas a alguien no lo dejas ir, todo lo contrario, te aferras a esa persona con todo lo que tienes así te desgarres los brazos impidiéndole irse… si esa persona aun así se va y no regresa, no es porque no haya sido tuya, sino porque fuiste tú quien no la amó lo suficiente- agregó Mathias y esta vez su rostro se tornaba un poco más serio, sorprendiendo por incontable vez en esos breves minutos a Lukas.

-Además- empezó a agregar Mathias –Si te haces novio de ese tipo que tienes por profesor harían una pareja horrorosa, no van para nada juntos, mejor quédate conmigo, te verás mejor a mi lado- concluyó arruinando el bonito ambiente que se había formado sin embargo antes del que noruego pudiera decir o hacer otra cosa Mathias se despidió.

-No vemos después, no hagas planes para mañana, iremos a tomar algo juntos tú y yo- le dijo despidiéndose ondeando su mano y haciendo el _moonwalk_ antes de darse media vuelta e irse prácticamente corriendo, a veces saltaba en medio de su carrera y si se aguantó las ganas de reír y gritar era porque no quería arriesgarse a que lo tomaran por un intruso loco, aunque bueno… Lukas ya lo tomaba por eso.

Ahora tenía que buscar a Tino el cual a su vez también estaba en su busca.

El muchachito rubio de ojos marrones andaba por los pasillos muriéndose de la vergüenza cada vez que le preguntaba a algún alumno si habían visto a un loco hiperactivo irrumpiendo en sus salones y solo le decían que fuera escaleras arriba; digamos que Mathias y su peculiar atuendo rojo sangre junto con la carrera que había pegado pues no pasaban muy desapercibidos.

Tino iba por cada salón alzándose de puntillas para ver entre las ventanillas de las puertas con la esperanza de encontrar a su amigo, se mordía las uñas nervioso y murmuraba un montón de torturas e insultos para el otro nórdico. Desesperado finalmente Tino optó por escapar de la escuela y dejar morir solo al danés, si, que a él lo sancionaran por andar metiéndose al conservatorio sin permiso.

Decidido a esto el rubio se dio la media vuelta para emprender la huida con pasos rápidos que pretendían ser discretos pero definitivamente no lo eran pues más de uno volteó la cabeza al verlo casi correr soltando groserías en finlandés.

-¡Espera!- el chico sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando una voz profunda le ordenó detenerse y para colmo una mano grande le atrapó la muñeca frenándolo en el acto.

-¡Yo no fui!- chilló Tino cerrando con fuerza los ojos antes de encarar a la persona que le hablaba y que lo soltó instantáneamente por esta reacción aunque cabe destacar que quien lo detuvo ya estaba algo acostumbrado a provocar esto en la gente.

-Oh, disculpa, no quise asustarte- dijo esa misma voz terriblemente gruesa que hablaba con un acento un poco difícil de entender.

Tino abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos y deseó no haberlo hecho cuando se encontró frente a él a un hombre ¡Enorme! Tenía cara de asesino serial y no parecía tener buenas intenciones a pesar de haberle dicho que no era su intención asustarlo.

Ese peculiar personaje era Berwald el cual al contrario de lo que su rostro demostraba (lo que parecía ser un instinto asesino tatuado en sus facciones) en realidad por dentro estaba trepado en una nube de azúcar con querubines custodiándolo ¿La razón? Estaba justo frente al chico que jamás pensó hablarle y que solo veía como algo platónico.

Es curioso pensar que Berwald y Mathias tenían una cosa en común y por supuesto esa era la de aquella costumbre de acechar con sus ojos a personas que solo veían desde una ventana de un edificio contrario.

Berwald no recordaba con exactitud en que momento fue que posó su entera atención en Tino, tal vez fue una de esas muchas noches en las que se quedó en el conservatorio practicando y vio una lucecita en el edificio vecino, la que daba al estudio de baile y vio ahí a un chico que llevaba quien sabe cuántas horas practicando una coreografía de hip-hop. El muchacho estaba empapado de sudor, ya tenía la cara roja y se tiraba en el piso por largos minutos antes de seguir practicando; después de eso verlo todos los días en sus clases de baile se convirtió en habito y paulatinamente en algo parecido a un enamoramiento a pesar de jamás cotizar la idea de solo hablarle… era demasiado tímido. Si señoras y señores, Berwald con toda su facha de terrorista, era una de las personas más tímidas e introvertidas que podrán llegar a conocer.

Berwald se quedó callado mientras que en sus adentros estaba entrando en pánico. ¿Qué le digo? ¡Lo detuve sin razón! ¡Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios no sé qué hacer!. Esas cosas eran las que su cabeza aterrorizada procesaba en ese mismo instante mientras que por fuera era una estatua viviente.

-Eh… di… disculpa por haber entrado sin permiso- gracias a todos los cielos fue Tino quien rompió el silencio a lo que Berwald negó efusivamente con su cabeza pues no gustaba de hablar, odiaba su voz tan gruesa y profunda que a veces sonaba más severa de lo que era su intención.

-¿Buscas algo?- preguntó Berwald de nuevo mentalmente se daba de golpes en la cabeza ¡Claro que buscaba algo, idiota! Si no fuera así no estaría ahí ¿Qué tan imbécil eres para hacer una pregunta tan estúpida?. Si… Berwald sin duda tenía problemas de confianza en sí mismo.

-Pues… algo así- contestó Tino con una risita tímida que hizo que al ojiazul se le enchinara la piel solo de ver esa mueca forzadamente feliz; oh por Jesucristo y sus estigmas, ese hombre era la encarnación misma de la ternura.

Berwald hizo como que se acomodaba los anteojos solo para cubrir su repentino sonrojo cosa que le dio un aire altivo e intelectual que hizo sentir un poco incómodo a Tino quien no estaba acostumbrado a congeniar con ese tipo de personas.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, Berwald desviaba la mirada mientras que Tino miraba a todos lados moviendo uno de sus pies pues ya no había más tema de conversación. Eso se estaba tornando en uno de esos silencios nefastos que se dan cuando no te interesa otra persona y las charlas triviales sobre el clima han terminado.

Para romper con este ambiente ambos pensaron al mismo tiempo en decir algo lo que fue aun peor pues hablaron al unísono y se callaron también al mismo tiempo para dejar el otro continuara.

-Perdón ¿Qué ibas a decirme?- preguntó el siempre gentil finlandés de nuevo con esa sonrisa que terminó por desarmar al profesor que se sentía morir de vergüenza, no podía creer que su primer encuentro fuera así de patético y bochornoso.

-Ah… quería saber si estás interesado en clases de música- respondió el más alto intentando que su voz sonara menos golpeada y ruda. Falló olímpicamente.

A Tino le costó un poco de trabajo entender ese acento y después vio que en la pared de un lado había un gran poster en donde se anunciaban inscripciones para un nuevo curso en diferentes disciplinas de canto e instrumentos. El muchachito parpadeó un par de veces y después sonrió esta vez con más confianza.

-No, para nada- contestó a lo que el otro pareció ligeramente desilusionado aunque para su mala suerte esta desilusión pareció enojo a ojos de Tino -¡No es que no me guste la música, de hecho estudio baile!... no es exactamente ballet… ni tampoco se usa música clásica pero… pero…- decía Tino asustado poniéndose cada vez más nervioso rogando para que alguien fuera a salvarlo de esa situación.

-Entiendo- solo dijo Berwald para no soltar un "Sé que estudias hip-hop en el estudio de baile de enfrente, sé cuántas horas practicas al día, lo sé porque te he observado como un loco desde la primera vez que reparé en ti" de haberlo hecho seguro se gana una mirada aterrorizada y de paso una demanda.

El más bajito respiró entonces con más tranquilidad al no notar enojo en la intimidante voz del otro así que para intentar relajar un poco más el ambiente reparó en el estuche de violín y las partituras que el ojiazul cargaba.

-¿Estudias violín aquí?- preguntó con toda frescura señalando el instrumento; el otro pareció un tanto renuente a responder.

-Soy maestro- corrigió el más alto a lo que Tino abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Pero si eres muy joven!- exclamó Tino –No quiero ser imprudente preguntándote tu edad pero no debes ser muchos años mayor que yo. Vaya… que sorpresa- dijo y volvió a sonreírse.

Disparos directo al corazón con balas de fragmentación, eso eran para Berwald las sonrisa de Tino, de hecho aún no podía terminar de concebir el hecho de que estuviera en ese momento hablando con el muchachito al que había mirado en secreto por los últimos meses.

Ese era el momento indicado para preguntarle su nombre, ya habían pasado el proceso de la charla incomoda y los comentarios de rigor, era hora del tan anhelado nombre… sin embargo apenas Berwald estaba a punto de abrir su boca alguien indeseado respondió su pregunta.

-¡TINO!- un muchacho bastante escandaloso y que de inmediato llamó la atención de todos los que estaban cerca del pasillo, gritó corriendo hasta el más bajito y lo atrapó en sus brazos como un amante que ve a su amada después de muchos años, incluso levantó del suelo al otro rubio unos segundos.

-Oh Tino, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo y todo te lo debo a tí, te amo- le decía el recién aparecido Mathias a su amigo mientras lo apretujaba en sus brazos haciendo que el otro casi se fuera de espaldas por su peso.

Adiós ilusión sabor caramelo y Cupidos desnudos que revoloteaban por el cielo, adiós bonitas palpitaciones cardiacas inyectadas de adrenalina y sazonadas con amor… Adiós recién conocido Tino que al parecer tenía pareja.

-Tranquilízate Mathias, te van a regañar- le decía el de ojos marrones a su amigo que no paraba de abrazarlo y darle de besos en la mejilla. Mathias aun riendo como idiota volteó a ver a quien acompañaba a su amigo notando en el instante que se trataba de ese indeseado profesor, esa persona con la que Lukas al parecer estaba encaprichado.

Mathias se separó un poco de Tino y enderezó su espalda notando con algo de desagrado el hecho de que Berwald era centímetros más alto que él y no se molestó en disimularlo, le dedicó una mirada rabiosa que más bien parecía la declaración de un reto.

Berwald pensó instantáneamente que se trataba de un novio celoso que al ver a su pareja en peligro solo estaba reaccionando como cualquier animal salvaje que presiente su territorio amenazado, así de retrasadas son las personas enamoradas.

-Disculpa por todo esto, nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo Tino jalando a Mathias que dio unos pasos en reversa sin quitar sus ojos retadores de Berwald que solo volvió a acomodarse los lentes mientras veía a los chicos alejándose, el más alto volvía a pasar su brazo por el hombro de Tino y le sonreía alegremente.

Los chicos rápidamente dejaron a Berwald atrás e intentaron hacer caso omiso de las miradas extrañadas de varios alumnos que los veían pasar, finalmente tras bajar varios escalones fueron a dar con Elizabetha que les dedicaba miradas asesinas mientras se cruzaba de brazos, acompañada por su novio, el muchacho de cabello obscuro, ojos violáceos, lentes y que llevaba un maletín retacado de partituras.

-Fue culpa de Mathias- dijo Tino apenas se acercaron a la chica señalando al ojiazul que solo sacó la lengua y ladeó la cabeza riendo inocentemente queriendo apaciguar la ira de Elizabetha la cual le correspondió la sonrisa aunque esta venia acompañada con esa extraña aura obscura que parecía rodearla.

La castaña se acercó al danés y sin previo aviso le dio un tremendo jalón a su oreja haciendo gritar al muchacho que sintió su oreja y cabeza ser jalada hacía abajo.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso jovencito, ¿A quién crees que vas a meter en problemas si entras a una escuela corriendo como desquiciado acosando a los alumnos?- dijo la ojiverde como si fuera una madre regañona haciendo que Mathias soltara quejidos.

-No te preocupes Elizabetha, a mí no me meterán en problemas, dudo mucho que la gente crea que le hablo siquiera a alguno de tus alumnos- respondió Roderich acomodando sus lentes en una actitud bastante agria y altiva comenzando a caminar mientras Elizabetha le dedicaba una última mirada venenosa a Mathias para después engancharse al brazo de su novio.

El danés tan solo se frotó su adolorida oreja y volvió a mirar al edificio, alzó la vista hasta la ventana del último piso y sonrió para sí mismo; estaba más que seguro de que mañana mismo conseguiría una cita con Lukas.

Cabe mencionar que Mathias es una de esas personas obstinadas que hasta no obtener lo que quiere no se detiene, para muchos es una cualidad admirable… para otros podría convertirse en un gran incordio, como por ejemplo para nuestro tranquilo Lukas, ese que no le había hecho nada malo al universo como para ser merecedor de aquel mal karma representado en un danés loco.

Al día siguiente justo en la hora que tanto Lukas como Mathias coincidían en horarios, Mathias llegó a _Little Floor _con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y un enorme rollo de papel en brazos; saludó a todos los que ya estaban presentes, saludó a Alfred chocando los cinco advirtiéndole que ese día le ganaría siendo el mejor bailando, saludó a Feliks que se estiraba, con un corto beso en la mejilla mientras que el otro apenas y le rosó la mejilla y finalmente fue hasta Tino que también hacía sus ejercicios de calentamiento.

-¿Aun no llega Liz?- preguntó el más alto viendo a todos lados cerciorándose de que la instructora no estuviera cerca.

-Salió un momento, creo que estaba peleándose con el dueño del lugar- respondió Tino escuchando unas risitas maldosas por parte de Mathias que le inspiraron todo menos confianza.

-Perfecto. Ven Tino- le dijo llevando al chico hasta una de las esquinas del estudio justo en donde comenzaba el ventanal, le extendió una esquina del gran rollo de papel para que lo sostuviera –Quédate aquí y alza bien esto- le pidió mientras que él tomaba el otro extremo e iba desenrollando el papel a medida que avanzaba hasta el otro lado del estudio. Lo que Mathias llevaba era un enrome letrero que puso frente a la ventana.

Por su parte Lukas llegaba también a su aula, tranquilamente dejó el estuche de su violín sobre una mesa, sacó sus partituras y se dispuso a afinar el instrumento; pasaba el arco lentamente por las cuerdas cerrando los ojos para concentrarse mejor y encontrar el tono perfecto, a veces abría los ojos solo para asegurarse de que estaba posicionando bien sus dedos y fue en uno de esos momentos en los que por mera casualidad miró al edificio de enfrente. Si Lukas ya era pálido, su piel pudo competir con el color del papel cuando vio el enorme letrero que estaba al otro lado de la calle y que decía:

_¡Tomemos un café juntos!_

Su sorpresa pasó a vergüenza y de vergüenza a indignación cuando vio que se trataba del intruso del día anterior que lo saludaba muy emocionado sosteniendo el letrero y otro muchacho que agarraba el otro extremo negaba con la cabeza de manera reprobatoria.

-PU-DRE-TE- Lukas articuló con su boca de manera exagerada para que el otro a la distancia pudiera entenderle pero al parecer esto no funcionó pues Mathias sonrió aún más ampliamente y como si hubiera predicho esta respuesta al parecer ordenó a Tino que enrollara un poco el letrero pues aún quedaba una parte del mensaje sin revelar.

_¡No lo quitaré hasta que aceptes!_

Decía en letras un poco más pequeñas pero aun con ello visibles, Lukas abrió la boca sorprendido por las precauciones que este había tomado y en respuesta estaba a punto de mostrarle su bonito dedo medio al danés pero no pudo hacerlo cuando escuchó en el pasillo la voz de Berwald saludando de manera cortante a algunos alumnos. ¡Si Berwald veía eso podría malinterpretarlo!

Lukas entró en pánico y a base de mímica le ordenaba a Mathias que quitara ese ridículo letrero pero este al otro lado negaba con la cabeza sonriéndose victorioso ¡ESE BASTARDO! Escuchando los pasos de Berwald cada vez más cerca junto con el murmullo de los alumnos, Lukas buscó desesperado una manera de hacerse comunicar así que en su desesperación fue hasta el estuche de su violín de dónde sacó un marcador, tomó sus partituras extendiéndolas y escribiendo con grandes letras en ellas para luego pegarlas al cristal.

_¡Está bien, pero quita esa mierda!_

Ese fue el mensaje que Lukas puso en una bien cuidada letra a pesar de haber sido escrito con prisa. Mathias desde el otro edificio dio un saltito de alegría y quitó el letrero volviendo a enrollarlo en el momento exacto en el que Berwald entraba al aula. Lukas bajó las partituras y las escondió tras su espalda ganándose por ello una mirada extrañada por parte de Berwald que por unos segundos volteó a ver a sus vecinos.

-¿Qué hace ese muchacho?- preguntó entre dientes en voz baja pero suficiente para que el otro ojiazul pudiera escucharle y desear poder atravesar el cristal y darle un buen puñetazo en la cara al danés ridículo que pegaba su boca a la ventana en una especie de beso.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea- contestó Lukas dándole la espalda dispuesto a tomar de nuevo su violín y olvidarse de que había un estúpido tras sus huesos.

Berwald sin embargo siguió observando un momento más y no pudo evitar dar un saltito emocionado cuando Tino se percató de él y desde lejos ondeaba su mano en un saludo que este apenas correspondió alzando su mano.

-¿A quién saludas?- preguntó esta vez Lukas al otro que volvió a bajar la mano y se quedó tieso como una estatua.

-A… a nadie…- mintió el sueco esperando que el rojo en sus mejillas no lo fuera a delatar, pero así fue; su alumno el violinista rápidamente posó sus ojos azul metálico en el rubio que se reía junto con Mathias… después de todo tenía un rival.


	2. Cita con el Hip-hop

APPLAUSE

Cita con el hip-hop

Lukas sentía la presión exacta que sus dedos ponían sobre las cuerdas del violín, pasaba el arco acariciándolas de manera impecable, como un amante que recién descubre el cuerpo de una mujer… lento… cuidadoso quería que el sonido fuera apenas un susurro que te invitaba a seguir escuchando y adentrándote en lo que Johannes Brahms querría decir con esa pieza.

Sin darse cuenta Lukas iba cerrando lentamente sus ojos a medida que la pieza iba aumentando el ritmo y ahora era como si ese amante se volviera posesivo y violento, frenético causado por el amor de dicha piel… más rápido, desesperado y después lento una vez más… su deseo se apaciguaba seguramente por la ternura evocada por el objeto de sus afectos y se volvía triste… melancólico.

Guiado por la música Lukas sin querer mecía ligeramente su cuerpo al compás de la melodía, todo alrededor de él desaparecía, incluso la misma presencia de Berwald que contaba los tempos en silencio con su estoica cara. No importaba solo quería que las notas se convirtieran en palabras, quería que el violín tomara vida y comenzara a hablar.

_Dime… qué es lo que él quería decir con esto_

Se decía Lukas en su interior apenas echándole una mirada a la partitura antes de continuar con la melodía que iba tomando tintes difusos de varios sentimientos. Posicionar su muñeca con una ligera inclinación para que la entonación fuera la correcta, deslizar su dedo meñique para pisar adecuadamente la cuerda y darle más veracidad a lo que quería transmitir con su violín, alargar el sonido, un _vibratto_ y que la música cobrara vida, mas fuerza, mas fuerza.

-Suficiente- le detuvo abruptamente Berwald sacándolo de su pequeño mundo.

-El último compás fue demasiado violento, esto no se trata de una lucha de poderes Lukas- le dijo el maestro con ese acento que a muchos alumnos le costaba entender. El ojiazul se levantó del banquillo del piano y fue hasta el chico pidiéndole con un gesto de su mano que le prestara el violín y el otro así lo hizo.

Lukas jamás dejaba que manos ajenas tocaran su preciado instrumento pero con Berwald hacía una excepción, a veces sentía que era una especie de metáfora, el hecho de que el profesor tocara su violín era lo más cercano que tenía a que tocara su propia piel.

El de lentes puso el violín en posición, echó una ojeada rápida a la última parte interpretada por el noruego y solo bastó con esa breve mirada para interpretar de manera completamente distinta a como Lukas lo había hecho.

Era un sonido poderoso mas no violento, te estremecía el estómago y te intimidaba pero no ese tipo de intimidación brusca, era como una fuerza que se iba haciendo más grande, sobrecogedora, así era el sonido de lo que Berwald tocaba.

-No debes forzarla- le indicó el maestro terminando la pieza –Tú no debes forzarte- agregó entregándole el instrumento respetuosamente.

Lukas lo tomó sintiendo un cosquilleo en sus manos al ver los dedos largos y grandes del maestro que recién había tocado su violín, por un momento quiso tomar esas mismas manos y ponerlas sobre él, pero como siempre hizo uso de su inhumana fuerza de voluntad y se mantuvo tranquilo, ni siquiera una expresión que denotara su repentino deseo se dejó ver en esas frías facciones de su rostro.

-Otra vez, desde el inicio- le ordenó el maestro y Lukas así lo hizo respirando profundamente aun sintiendo un poco tibia la madera del violín. Brahms ¿Acaso así querías que tus músicos se sintieran cuando tocaban tus piezas?

La pieza de nuevo comenzó y el violinista encerrado en su mundo de notas no reparó en un par de ojos que lo veían a lo lejos.

Completamente embelesado Mathias se recargaba en la baranda de la ventana apoyando sus manos en ella y sobre estas su mentón viendo a detalle como Lukas volvía a ponerse en posición para tocar; no sabía qué diablos estaba interpretando pero eso realmente no le importaba si podía seguir viendo aquel rostro sumergido en un mundo completamente diferente al del resto de los mortales.

Había una romántica aura alrededor de Lukas cuando tocaba, se aislaba completamente de todo y parecía transportarse enteramente a un universo paralelo del que nadie más tenía la llave para entrar; eso era lo romántico, era inalcanzable, por más que estiraras tu mano jamás podrías atraparlo, siempre estaría un paso delante de ti sumergido en un mundo incapaz de conocer.

-Mathias deja de bobear y ven a bailar- le ordenó Elizabetha sacando al muchacho de su ensimismamiento ya haciéndolo sonreír. Él también tenía un mundo al que podía escapar y donde nadie más entraba.

-Muy bien chicos, quiero que esto salga con fuerza, quiero que este suelo retumbe y toda la cuadra sepa quiénes son _Little Floor _vamos a destrozar el piso- les ordenó Elizabetha poniendo _play_ a la pista de mezclas y _remix _ varias canciones.

Los alumnos gritaron al unísono al comenzar a escuchar la melodía de _Can´t Hold Us _de Macklemore, el grito fue seguido de palmadas y de repente, como bien dijo Elizabetha, el piso tembló cuando todos saltaron al mismo tiempo comenzando así con la rutina.

El baile de hip-hop era impredecible, habían empezado con fuerza, como les indicó la coreógrafa; sus pasos parecían más bien los que un boxeador haría a la hora de fintar a su oponente; en un cambio completamente brusco de la melodía esta se volvía muy lenta y el cuerpo de todos se convertía entonces en máquinas, movimientos que podría hacer un robot eran reproducidos por los bailarines. El _dubstep _entonces se dejaba escuchar y como si fuera un interruptor los chicos seguían los cambios como si los hubiesen premeditado, cada compás se hacía más intenso cuando sus piernas y brazos se movían como si la música fuera en realidad hilos que manejaban a un montón de títeres perfectamente coordinados.

_Rap _y entonces Mathias y Alfred dejaban ver lo aprendido en las calles, una rutina de _breakdance_ improvisada en el centro del estudio en donde ambos parecían pelear por su territorio como en los barrios de Nueva York, movimientos amenazantes como si fuesen a comenzar a una pelea pero jamás se tocaban, su cuerpo se limitaba a demostrar su maestría a la hora de guardar el equilibro en una sola mano alzando el resto de su anatomía en una muestra impresionante de fuerza, sus pies hacían figuras en el aire, giraban como trompos por el suelo y finalmente los compañeros volvían a rodearlos… otra vez todos eran un solo cuerpo inyectado de energía que se transmitía hasta el piso.

El calor llenaba todo, Mathias sentía su cuerpo elevar su temperatura y el sudor correr por su piel en un derrame de adrenalina que ninguna droga jamás podría igual, sus músculos reaccionando ante el movimiento, su anatomía entera relajándose cuando tenía que aparentar no tener ni un solo hueso bajo la piel y volviendo sus piernas de acero cuando dio un mortal hacía atrás como parte de la coreografía para de inmediato reintegrarse al resto del grupo que pasaba a ser una masa de personas que parecían compartir un mismo cerebro.

Mathias era parte de algo en ese momento, de un todo y al mismo tiempo se refugiaba en su mundo individual donde solo se dedicaba a divertirse como un niño al que solo le es ordenado jugar hasta cansarse y caer rendido; para Mathias eso era el baile, jugar a ser el mejor, divertirse mientras se forzaba a convertirse en el número uno sin importar si estaba cansado, si era difícil o dolía, tenía que ser el mejor, tenía que brillar entre todos y esa era su fuente de felicidad; no necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera, él tenía que creérselo y como para él nunca era suficiente todos los días el juego se reanudaba, todos los días era un reto a vencer y Mathias como ya había dicho antes, era adicto a los retos.

Cuatro minutos con cuarenta y tres segundos duraba ese juego, pasaban horas enteras practicando para una pista de cuatro míseros minutos pero que para muchos eran decisivos.

-Estuvo bien pero no perfecto- les dijo Elizabetha que se limpiaba el sudor haciendo a todos soltar alaridos incrédulos por esta observación.

-No se quejen, es la verdad. Alfred y Mathias estaban más ocupados peleando entre ustedes que poniendo atención al resto, Feliks, deja de moverte como si esto fuera una pasarela de _Miss Universo _, esa cadera se te va a dislocar un día y Tino por el amor de Dios si no dejas de verte al espejo tanto voy a creer que tienes un complejo de Narciso. ¡Recuerden que somos un equipo, ya se lucirán en audiciones pero ahora necesito que se compenetren!- les regañaban Elizabetha a los chicos que miraban apenados al piso.

-Pero no está del todo mal, creo que incluso con sus intentos mediocres podremos aplastar a esos chinos sin alma- dijo la coreografía y parecía que en cualquier minuto saldría fuego de su mirada al mencionar a los "chinos sin alma".

-¿Qué dices? Los _Shanghai Dragons _han sido los mejores desde hace cinco años, y el año pasado nos dieron una arrastrada por el piso- dijo Tino que se recargaba en uno de los espejos tomando agua a lo que Elizabetha volteo a verlo con el puño cerrado y una expresión digna de cualquier psicópata.

-Pues este año será diferente, voy a limpiar el suelo con la cara de niña de Yao y el resto de sus clones- dijo la ojiverde arrastrando la voz de una manera poco tranquilizadora.

-Vamos a hacerlos llorar sangre- agregó Mathias sumándose a las fantasías casi asesinas de Elizabetha.

-Quedarán tan humillados que nunca volverán a pisar un escenario- completó Alfred y los tres hicieron un circulo comenzando a soltar risas atronadoras con deseos de venganza intimidando al resto de los presentes que siempre se preguntaban de dónde diablos sacaban tanta energía y orgullo ese trio.

-Ósea Tino, abriste una herida que pensábamos sanada, ahora como que Lizzy no va a dejarnos ir hasta que no nos convirtamos en sus perras- comentó Feliks viendo con aburrimiento al grupito que pensaba en coreografías aún más impresionantes.

-Está bien, tal vez así de verdad podamos ganarle a los dragones- dijo el muchacho a lo que Feliks solo rodó sus ojos y negó con su cabeza pensando que los chicos estaban poniendo el listón demasiado alto, incluso alguien tan vanidoso como Feliks estaba consciente de sus propias capacidades, pero al parecer esos tres se idealizaban bastante pues el ojiverde aun recordaba con molestia la humillación que Yao y el resto de sus hermanos les hicieron pasar con su coreografía casi sacada de un circo de Pekín mezclado con un concierto de _Snoop Dog._

-Muy bien niñas, vamos a poner el doscientos por cierto en esta pieza y les advierto mis queridos que solo los mejores ocho van a estar en el equipo- les recordó Elizabetha al resto de los alumnos que sumaban treinta personas. Todos tragaron saliva y se miraron entre ellos sabiendo quienes ya tenían asegurado ese lugar en la competencia.

Elizabetha (por supuesto), Alfred, Mathias y Feliks que eran los mejores de todo el grupo, lo que dejaba libres solo otros cuatro lugares. Tino estaba perfectamente consciente de esto y sabía que tenía que volverse aún mejor si quería tener un puesto; tal vez no podía superar a Mathias o a Alfred pero al menos intentaría estar al nivel de ellos para poder competir.

Elizabetha les ordenó ponerse en posición otra vez y reprodujo de nuevo la pista, era el turno de Tino de vencer retos y complejos. Intentaba no mirar al resto de sus compañeros y solo concentrarse en él y en sus pasos mientras se decía a si mismo que tenía que ser mejor, cada vez mejor, rayar en la perfección.

Con esfuerzo compensaba el talento con el que no había nacido y del que sus amigos gozaban; si quería seguir bailando tenía que exigirse más, si quería triunfar en lo que le gustaba tenía que destrozarse el cuerpo y el alma para lograr ser merecedor de un escenario, de una medalla. No había nacido con una gracia nata, había que forjarla por medio del esfuerzo lo que implicaba un doble trabajo que el resto.

Quería poder ser digno de bailar con ellos… pero los regaños de Elizabetha hacia él mientras bailaba tampoco lo estaban alentando demasiado.

Silenciosamente alguien animaba a Tino a cumplir con sus objetivos, desde una ventana vecina Berwald miraba fijamente al muchachito rubio que enteramente concentrado en lo que hacía ni siquiera dirigía una mirada al otro edificio.

Berwald aprovechaba que Lukas estaba corrigiendo unas partituras para poder acechar con sus ojos al chico que le parecía estar costando trabajo seguir con la rutina que su exigente coreógrafa guiaba. El de lentes dio un saltito en el banquillo del piano cuando vio a Tino equivocarse en lo que parecía ser un paso clave y ser reprendido por la castaña haciendo que todos comenzaran desde el principio. El rubio parecía molesto consigo mismo pero se obligaba a seguir con las indicaciones; Berwald notaba que Tino muchas veces volteaba a ver al chico del día anterior, el muchacho alto que si bien recordaba su nombre, se llamaba Mathias.

Inconscientemente el maestro soltó un largo suspiro, de esos que parecen de enamorados y mal correspondidos, por supuesto Lukas reparó en este peculiar gesto tan ajeno a alguien tan serio como Berwald. El violinista miró rápidamente al otro ojiazul que tenía sus ojos perdidos en la ventana, fue en cuestión de segundos que Lukas adivinó a quien miraba su amor platónico.

-Listo- dijo abruptamente sacando de su ensimismamiento a Berwald que revisó rápidamente las partituras, aun con ello hizo algunos cambios más en ellas junto con unas cuantas anotaciones.

-¿Sales con alguien?- preguntó de pronto Lukas, no se había preocupado de sacar una conversación que paulatinamente llevara a esa pregunta, lo había dicho así como le había nacido, las sutilezas no eran lo suyo.

El maestro un tanto extrañado por esta pregunta que no venía para nada al caso solo negó con su cabeza siguiendo con su trabajo de revisar las notas mientras el noruego recargaba su mejilla en la palma de su mano apoyado en la cola del piano.

-¿Hay alguien que te guste?- siguió preguntando el rubio platinado notando como de pronto el maestro tardaba más en contestar y sin querer echaba una fugaz mirada a la ventana.

-No tienes que decírmelo- se le adelantó Lukas tomando de nuevo sus partituras para terminar con la clase. Que irritante.

La media hora final fueron solo discusiones sobre tecnicismos y algunas cuantas recomendaciones, más que nada fue teórica en donde Berwald le indicaba las mejores formas de alcanzar los tonos deseados mientras Lukas lo escuchaba con completa atención solo interrumpiendo en ciertas ocasiones para hacer preguntas o pedir que aclarara algún punto, finalmente la clase terminó y Berwald le encargó cerrar bien todo además de cubrir el piano. Lukas se despidió guardando de nuevo con toda tranquilidad su violín sintiendo una repentina pesadez en su cuerpo al recordar que justo tenía una supuesta y forzada cita con el danés loco.

Se encargaría de despacharlo rápido, un café, conversaciones incomodas y cortantes, hacerle notar su fastidio y nula voluntad de crear algún tipo de relación con él y claro una pizca… o montones de sarcasmos. Fácil, rápido, eficaz como había hecho con todo aquel que había intentado entablar una relación con él.

Como le habían ordenado salió del salón, cerró bien y se encaminó a irse revisando su reloj de pulsera, había olvidado que su hermano menor llegaría temprano a casa… mejor aún, ahora tenía un pretexto para acortar su cita con Mathias.

Mientras iba por el pasillo vio a un montoncito de gente que se aglomeraba en un salón en específico, extrañado por la concurrencia se alzó ligeramente en puntillas para saber a quién diablos veían y reparó en Roderich que estaba en pleno derroche de su increíble habilidad para el piano.

Lukas se sintió ligeramente enfadado y optó por irse aun escuchando la increíble pieza de Rachmaninoff que el moreno estaba interpretando en ese momento como si fuera solo una cancioncilla de cuna barata.

No era que Lukas odiara a Roderich, solo se sentía un poco irritado por su más que notable talento. Desde que había llegado becado al conservatorio no había hecho otra cosa más que conquistar a los maestros (incluido Berwald) con su facilidad para tocar el piano como un verdadero virtuoso del instrumento. Cuando tocaba no era de ese típico pianista apasionado que hace un espectáculo al moverse desenfrenadamente, no, Roderich se mantenía con la espalda perfectamente recta, miraba el piano con sumo respeto parecía que le pedía permiso para tocarlo y cuando interpretaba una pieza no necesitaba hacer gesto alguno, sus manos hacían todo el trabajo y lograba estrujarte hasta el corazón.

Tal vez no le agradaba Roderich gracias a cierta fibra de envidia, saber que a él le llovían ofertas para pertenecer a una orquesta apenas se graduara e incluso se le ofrecían conciertos como solista; aunque no lo tenía precisamente fácil porque pasaba horas enteras ensayando, pero el talento nato era una gran ayuda, totalmente diferente de Lukas a quien su amor y dedicación por la música no le garantizaban un futuro brillante en la industria como al austriaco.

Llevando el estuche de su violín en el hombro se apresuraba a salir de la escuela, miró por segunda vez su reloj de pulsera y se quedó parado esperando a que Mathias llegara, entre más rápido terminara con ese absurdo, mejor para él.

Pasaron al menos diez minutos y vio al danés cruzando la calle montado en una bicicleta roja y en una mano cargando cuidadosamente una bolsita de papel marrón. Tenía que estar bromeando.

-Wow, no pensé que de verdad me esperarías, creí que huirías a la primera oportunidad- dijo Mathias frenando y bajando de la bicicleta.

-Dejar plantado a alguien es de muy mal gusto y además supuse que si lo hacía mañana aparecerías con otro ridículo letrero- respondió Lukas haciendo reír al otro rubio.

-Supusiste bien- respondió Mathias sacando de la bolsita de papel dos vasos de café, uno se lo entregó a Lukas que un poco extrañado le agradeció entre dientes dándole un sorbito a la bebida caliente sintiendo el reconfortante calor pasar por su garganta.

-Te dije que terminarías saliendo conmigo- dijo el danés dándole un largo trago a su propio café sonriéndose mientras bebía

-¿Esto es una cita? Eres todo un romántico- dijo con ese dejo sarcástico el otro ojiazul rodeando con ambas manos el vaso de cartón para robar un poco de calor, el aire que azotaba estaba gélido y casi sentía que le cortaba la piel.

-Solo es la mitad de la cita, la otra mitad nos aguarda- respondió Mathias pasando a señalar su bicicleta como si fuera un ostentoso vehículo. -Su carruaje está dispuesto- agregó con su gran sonrisa mientras que el otro solo alzaba una ceja.

-Ni pienses que me voy a subir a esa cosa- replicó el noruego señalando despectivamente la humilde bicicleta.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no quieres ir colina bajo a toda velocidad y hacer recuerdos de verano románticos?- preguntó desilusionado el más alto haciendo una exagerada mueca de tristeza.

-En primer lugar estamos en invierno y no, no se me antoja hacer algo sacado de una comedia romántica yankee. Será mejor que vayamos caminando rápido, mi hermano me espera en casa- dijo comenzando a caminar mientras Mathias lo seguía a pie llevando su bicicleta.

-Me lo hubieras dicho antes; si no tienes tiempo ahora mismo ve con tu hermano y nos vemos aquí mismo en la noche ¿Te aparece bien a las nueve?- dijo Mathias en un arranque que a Lukas le pareció extraño. ¿El tipo ese que incluso se había tomado la molestia de hacer algo tan tonto como un gigantesco letrero para invitarlo a salir ahora se daba el lujo de aplazar su tan anhelada cita? Esperaba solo estuviera jugándole una broma.

-No puedo permitir que dejes a tu hermano esperando y si no me dejaste plantado eso significa que tampoco lo harás si nos quedamos de ver en la noche. Te estaré esperando- y sin más que decir se montó en la bici y fue calle abajo a toda velocidad ganándose por ello que algunos autos intentaran esquivarlo y varios… en serio varios insultos de muchos automovilistas.

-Wow, gracias por preguntarme si estaba dispuesto a perder preciadas horas de sueño con tu indeseable compañía- dijo Lukas a su soledad viendo al otro tambalearse en su bicicleta mientras peleaba con un automovilista. –Idiota- masculló dándole otro trago al café, lo único bueno que había resultado de ese peculiar encuentro.

Caminó hasta su casa terminando su bebida y frotándose las manos intentando cubrirlas del frío en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Maldijo un poco al sentir el metal helado de las llaves pero se forzó a aguantarlo para poder abrir la puerta, agradeció enormemente la hora en que entró a casa y sintió la divina calefacción recibiéndolo con su calidez.

Se sacó el abrigo para colgarlo en el perchero notando que el de su hermano menor estaba ahí junto con otro que no le pareció conocido, al parecer había visitas.

Un poco extrañado de que su consanguíneo tuviera a alguien a quien invitar a casa (por no decir a alguien con quien pudiera cruzar más de dos palabras) fue hasta la habitación del menor y sin preocuparse de llamar a la puerta entró sin más sorprendiendo a Emil sobre su cama con otro muchacho encima de él en una pose muy comprometedora.

-Llegas temprano- dijo Emil que de inmediato había separado su boca del chico oriental que estaba prácticamente sobre él y lo miraba con el mismo gesto estoico que Emil.

Cualquier padre de familia o tutor hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo o por lo menos hubiera armado un drama monumental al ver tal escena de dos adolescentes que no pasaban de los 16 años haciendo eso, pero Lukas era un espécimen particular así que solo se limitó a respirar profundamente, llevarse una mano a la frente haciendo a un lado su flequillo que no estaba sujeto por su broche y miró de nuevo a los otros dos que ni siquiera se habían movido de esa posición.

-Te dije que llegaría temprano. Hola Xiang- dijo viendo al chico de cabello negro, recordando ahora que solo ese muchacho era inmune a los desplantes y frialdad de su hermanito.

-Hola- respondió el oriental secamente.

-¿Podrías sacar tu mano de los pantalones de mi hermano por favor e irte de aquí antes de que llame a Yao para decirle que vienes a mi casa a intentar tirarte a Emil?- le dijo al otro que efectivamente tuvo que sacar la mano de los pantalones (y ropa interior) de Emil alzándolas.

-Ey tranquilo, no tenemos que llegar a tanto- le dijo Xiang mientras se incorporaba y Emil intentaba arreglar su ropa.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en arruinarme la vida?- preguntó Emil a su hermano mayor que solo se limitó a alzar una ceja mientras que Xiang con toda parsimonia tomaba su mochila y su saco del uniforme del colegio.

-Si dijeras eso con un poco más de entusiasmo TAL VEZ me sentiría ligeramente mal ¿De qué programa barato adolescente sacaste esa frase, por cierto?- le preguntó a Emil que se encogió de hombros.

-De ninguno en especial pero nuestros compañeros de clase siempre le dicen eso a sus padres y parece funcionar cuando quieren que les compren algo nuevo- contestó el muchachito.

-Te dije que no funciona con los hermanos mayores, lo intenté con Yao… no sirvió de nada- contestó Xiang mientras se despedía de ambos hermanos y estos lo acompañaron hasta la puerta; antes de que la joven parejita pudiera despedirse con al menos un beso Lukas los separó a tiempo dedicándole una mirada fría a Xiang para que se apurara en irse a casa.

Sin la presencia del oriental Lukas por fin se dio el lujo de poner esa cara de papá regañón aunque Emil apenas y reaccionaba a esto y solo se volvía a encoger de hombros.

-No me mires así, en la casa de Xiang es imposible hacer algo ¿Sabes cuantos hermanos tiene? No sabe lo que significa la privacidad- se excusó Emil sin embargo esto no pareció funcionar para Lukas.

-Pues Dios bendiga la poca información sobre planificación familiar y a los padres de Xiang por ello. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que debes dejar eso de andarte besando con tu amigo, es solo una etapa- le recordó Lukas al otro mientras iba a la cocina para servir chocolate para ambos.

-Tu etapa ya te duró 21 años- recalcó Emil tomando la taza y poniéndole varios malvaviscos llevándose uno a la boca.

-Es diferente ¿Qué dirán papá y mamá si se enteran que no van a tener nietos nunca? Al menos tienen esperanza en ti- dijo Lukas a quien realmente no le afectaba si su hermano también resultaba ser gay, le preocupaba el desmayo que le iba a dar a su madre si se enteraba (segundo desmayo, habría solo que recordar cuando él salió del closet, todo un espectáculo).

-No te preocupes por eso, mamá y papá ya perdieron la fe en eso de tener nietos. Aunque yo fuera hetero saben que soy demasiado asocial para lidiar con una mujer o con algo que respire por el resto de mi vida; ya les compraremos un perrito cuando envejezcan- y con esto dicho tomó su taza y se fue a su habitación para hacer los deberes mientras que Lukas se quedó en su mismo lugar.

Sentado en el banquillo alto de la barra de la cocina le daba vuelta a los malvaviscos viéndolos colorearse de marrón por el chocolate.

-Qué envidia ser tan joven- dijo como si él fuese un anciano de más de ochenta años. Aunque en parte si sentía cierta envidia por su hermano y esa desinteresada forma de vida en donde no tenía que preocuparse aún por su futuro o una pareja.

Lukas a veces se sentía ansioso por el hecho de saber que solo le quedaba un año en el conservatorio de música y después de esto tendría que azotar directo a la realidad; heredar el negocio familiar que era una tiendita de instrumentos en un triste pueblo abandonado y pasar su vida entera atendiendo a otros que como él alguna vez soñaron vivir entre partituras y piezas clásicas… pero la vida no es así, los sueños no siempre se hacen realidad y solo puedes ambicionar a lo más cercano a ellos. Ya casi podía verse a sí mismo tras un mostrador afinando las cuerdas de algún violín añorando los buenos tiempos.

Tenía que aprovechar al máximo su último año y sacarle todo el jugo a ese tiempo que estaba contado pero si no fuera también por la presencia de Berwald seguramente todo le sería más fácil. Si tan solo no se le hubiera ocurrido enamorarse de ese tonto tan poco suspicaz no se estaría en esa situación en donde se debatía por disfrutar la música o admirarlo como un estúpido.

-Estoy jodido- se dijo a si mismo recargando su frente sobre la fría barra de la cocina.

El resto de la tranquila tarde pasó sin ninguna novedad digna de ser mencionada. Los hermanos nórdicos estaban cada quien en su propia habitación ocupándose de sus propios asuntos hasta que llegó la noche. Lukas que en ese momento estudiaba un poco de teoría musical con sus audífonos puestos miró de reojo el reloj pegado en la pared notando que faltaban treinta minutos para las nueve de la noche, la hora en que había quedado de verse con Mathias… bueno, Mathias había quedado, Lukas ni siquiera había aceptado.

Ignoró el reloj pensando que ya había cumplido con aceptar el café del danés, ya no era su responsabilidad seguirle el tonto jueguito de citas así que retomó la atención a sus notas. Pero nuestro noruego tenía consciencia y principios, cosa que a veces lo hacía maldecir así que exactamente tres minutos después con un gruñido se quitó los audífonos y salió de su cuarto, avisó a Emil que saldría y tal vez llegaría tarde cosa que no pareció afectar en lo absoluto al menor, tenía una admirable capacidad de serle indiferente a casi todo.

Refunfuñando y con cara de pocos amigos salió de casa, enfrentándose al inclemente clima que parecía empeñado en hacerle saber que hubiese sido mejor quedarse en casa disfrutando del calor hogareño, pero ahí estaba llegando al punto de encuentro y al menos se sintió aliviado de ver que ahí estaba Mathias, fresco como una maldita lechuga sonriendo como tonto (ósea, como siempre) y apenas lo vio corrió a saludarlo como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida que vuelven a verse después de un tiempo.

-¡Hola!- dijo Mathias con la clara intención de abrazarlo pero Lukas se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo.

-Abstente de tocarme- le advirtió viendo al otro dibujar de inmediato una cara de completa desilusión, visto así parecía un niño pequeño a quien le acaban de arrebatar un caramelo. -¿Y a dónde iremos con este frío del carajo?- preguntó notando que todo alrededor estaba cerrado a excepción de una tienda de 24 horas y una gasolinera.

-Vamos a mi mundo- contestó sin más Mathias recobrando su buen humor de inmediato, su sonrisa se volvía a enmarcar en su rostro dejando ver sus bonitos y alineados dientes –Vamos a bailar-

Y Lukas se dijo a si mismo que era el siguiente nivel de lo imbécil. ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir aceptar salir en un principio con este tipo? Hubiera podido ignorar el letrero, hubiera podido dejarlo plantado, es más, hubiera podido fingir que ese encuentro había sido solo una desafortunada coincidencia y que las cosas malas (como el nacimiento de ese hombre) suceden, pudo haberse escapado de esa embarazosa situación ¡No iría a bailar! ¡No!

Pero véanlo, siendo arrastrado por Mathias quien parecía ignorar por completo el significado de la palabra "no", estaba ahí pasándole un brazo por el hombro a Lukas que se retorcía como una lombriz en sal para que no lo tocase y no lo llevara.

-¡Te dije que no me toques!- exclamó el noruego finalmente, por segunda vez volvía a alzar la voz en presencia de ese tipo y de nuevo se cubría la boca como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

Mathias parpadeó un par de veces con un gesto curioso en su rostro. Lukas carraspeó aclarándose la garganta y retomando la compostura.

-No me gusta que me toquen- dijo solo como una especie de disculpa a lo que el otro lo seguía mirando con la misma curiosidad.

Mathias ladeó ligeramente la cabeza son borrar un ápice aquella expresión en su cara.

-En realidad parece que te da miedo que te toquen- dijo el más alto haciendo que el otro se alterara un poco, sintió sus mejillas calentarse y esperó que el rojo en estas dieran la impresión de que era a causa del frío. Clavó los ojos en el concreto y siguió caminando.

¿Por qué ese tipo soltaba esos comentarios en momentos así? ¿Por qué parecía ser más observador de lo que en realidad aparentaba? Aunque no era como si Lukas realmente temiera a ser tocado… no era como si le diera miedo que otra persona se acercara lo suficiente a él para hacer un contacto tan íntimo como el de piel con piel… no es como si le diera miedo volverse cercano a la gente, claro que no. Por supuesto que no. No.

Siguieron caminando, Lukas se felicitó a si mismo por mantener el autocontrol en compañía del danés que era un parlanchín sin remedio; no sabía que una persona pudiera hablar tanto pero al parecer el otro ojiazul era capaz de sorprenderlo varias veces en cuestión de solo minutos. Fue finalmente un alivio cuando vieron el letrero neón del club nocturno y la pequeña fila de personas que esperaban entrar.

A diferencia de lo que el noruego pensaba, no era necesario parecer una estrella sacada de una alfombra roja de los _MTV Music Awards_, bastaba con que no parecieras un vendedor de drogas para que te dejaran pasar.

-Un amigo mío es Dj aquí , soy algo así como un cliente frecuente- le presumió Mathias al otro que rodó los ojos pensando en lo suertudo que era el danés como para poder perder su tiempo cada noche en ese lugar de alterne.

Apenas entraron la música casi le lastimó los oídos a Lukas quien sin poder evitarlo hizo un gesto de dolor, entrecerró los ojos al momento en que un montón de luces de todos colores se paseaban por la casi obscuridad del club, intentaba no chocar demasiado con la gente que se aglomeraba con bebidas y cigarrillos en mano. Bastaron unos cuantos segundos para que se sintiera sofocado por el mar de personas, los sonidos electrónicos que parecían una licuadora descompuesta y el olor a tabaco y alcohol.

-No te separes de mi- le dijo de pronto Mathias tomándolo por la muñeca a lo que Lukas de inmediato quiso zafarse pero le fue imposible, además no podía darse el lujo de terminar perdido en ese tugurio de perdición y gente con pésimo gusto musical.

Flanquearon personas, rodearon mesas y finalmente fueron a parar a la pista de bale que estaba en el centro. Mathias alzó la mano como saludando a alguien, Lukas notó que saludaba al Dj que en una suerte de palco maniobraba su gran tornamesa y lap-top.

El albino de ojos rojos que llevaba un par de enormes audífonos, cuando notó la mano que le saludaba también ondeó la suya animando el ritmo de su música que salía desde las grandes bocinas y llenaban todo el lugar; la gente bailaba a un ritmo desenfrenado dictado por el peliplata que con sus manos apretaba botones, giraba interruptores, incluso movía un disco y sonreía con sorna mientras parecía ser un rey a quien todos estaban a su merced usando su música como el transmisor de sus mandatos.

Los sonidos electrónicos, acelerados, distorsionados, parecían inyectar de manera automática la energía en las personas que bañadas en sudor movían sus cuerpos como si fuesen poseídos por las melodías que en lugar de notas eran mezclas de sonidos varios y de _bits _a los que no podías predecir qué cambio drástico daría.

Lukas no entendía esa música, no era como la que él estudiaba, no era disciplinada, afinada… era… era como un juego de niños, un chiquillo jugando con el sonido.

-Vamos- le llamó entonces Mathias mientras el noruego aun intentaba descifrar la música electrónica y el papel que jugaba el DJ como el director de orquesta.

-Ey espera… no- intentaba detenerle Lukas viéndose arrastrado al centro de la pista de baile –No se bailar- dijo en vano pues Mathias estaba demasiado entusiasmado como para dejarlo escapar.

-Eso no importa- respondió el danés habiendo llegado al centro sintiendo los empujones del resto de los presentes en donde casi tenía que hablar a gritos para que el otro lo escuchara. ¿Cómo diablos no iba a importar que no supiera bailar cuando lo había invitado precisamente a eso?

-Solo salta- le dijo Mathias acercando su boca al oído de Lukas que al sentir el aliente tibio de este cerca de su oreja intentó retroceder violentamente pero la masa de gente se lo impidió y al contrario de lo que deseaba, lo empujaron casi pegándolo al danés teniendo que poner sus manos en el pecho de este antes de chocar completamente con él.

Detestaba el contacto físico con personas que no fueran de su confianza, odiaba esa sensación de vulnerabilidad que le daba el sentir que alguien más podría acercarse tanto a él, no le gustaba, estaba incómodo, solo quería irse de ahí.

-Vamos Lukas, solo salta- le volvió a decir Mathias al oído al otro que frunció el ceño.

-Eso es estúpido- gritó Lukas para hacerse escuchar entre todo el ruido haciendo reír al más alto que no parecía en lo absoluto ofendido.

-¡Pero todo el mundo lo hace!- dijo mirando a su alrededor en donde la gente no solo hacía pasos improvisados algunos sencillamente saltaban y giraban, movían su cabeza, no se preocupaban por nada.

Para infundirle algo de confianza, Mathias comenzó a hacerlo riendo como si estuviera en una especie de juego; al ver que Lukas no hacía nada y solo se quedaba parado, en contra de la voluntad de este le tomó las manos y las alzó obligándole a hacer lo mismo. Lukas se sentía como un enorme y completo imbécil haciendo el ridículo pensando que todo mundo se estaba riendo de él.

Sin embargo al voltear y ver a todos se dio cuenta de que nadie estaba reparando en él, que solo era un tipo que saltaba al ritmo de la música al tiempo que otro idiota le tomaba las manos y entre saltos comenzaban a girar.

-¡¿Qué haces tonto?! Vamos a chocar con los demás- gritó Lukas mientras era obligado a seguir saltando en círculos.

-¡No importa, no importa!- respondió Mathias sacudiendo su cabeza como un loco aumentando la velocidad y altura de los saltos efectivamente chocando con todos a su alrededor mientras Lukas aun con las manos atrapadas por las del otro hacía lo mismo viendo los gestos de loco del danés. Sin quererlo, una risa se escapó de sus labios.

Para cuando se dio cuenta se estaba divirtiendo, saltaba y sentía su corazón acelerado por el ejercicio que esto conllevaba, sudaba y percibía las gotas escurrir por su frente e iba por toda la pista básicamente guiado por Mathias que no paraba de hacerlo reír con sus caras de bobo. Lo mejor era que nadie reparaba en ellos, a nadie le importaba si andaba haciendo ridiculeces, nadie esperaba nada de él, solo era otro puntito en la masa de gente, solo era risas, solo era Lukas.

/

**¿Qué tal el capi? Espero sinceramente les haya gustado, Dinamarca es un amor, su personaje siempre me hace reír y siempre he pensado que tiene ese poder de hacer felices a todos, por algo es el líder de los nórdicos y es tan cool (que no tan fabuloso como mi Polonia por cierto).**

**Me preguntaron muchas personas por Islandia y por supuesto que ese hombrecito no puede faltar; siempre me ha gustado imaginarlo como el hermano menor inadaptado así que espero les haya gustado su aparición.**

**Mil millones de gracias por sus reviews, gracias los lectores silenciosos que se manifiestan por medio de sus strory alerts y sus favs. ¡Gracias en serio! y espero no sigamos leyendo, habrá más personajes y más momentos SuxFin (que hoy los dejé un poquito olvidados). Gracias de nuevo.**


	3. Primeras, segundas, terceras impresiones

APPLAUSE

Primeras, segundas, terceras impresiones

Lukas tuvo que detenerse después de todo el ejercicio hecho en la pista de baile, en ningún momento Mathias lo soltó y aun llevándolo de la mano lo sacó del tumulto de gente que seguía bajo el hipnotismo del DJ.

-Eso fue divertido- dijo Mathias mientras que el otro intentaba recuperar el aliento y ya sin fuerzas ni siquiera podía pelear con el más alto para que lo soltara.

Fueron por el lugar buscando una mesa libre para sentarse sin embargo parecía que todo el lugar se había llenado a pesar de ser mitad de semana.

-¡Mathias!- entonces entre todo el barullo una voz que llamaba al danés se alcanzó a escuchar y el mencionado volteó a todos lados buscando a quien le hablaba, finalmente entre el gentío pudo ver una cabeza rubia y un par de ojos marrones que se alzaban en el banquillo de un par de mesas pegadas. Era Tino quien acompañado de otros lo llamaba.

-Qué suerte- dijo Mathias arrastrando a Lukas con él quien esta vez no quiso acercarse al reconocer a quien llamaba a Mathias, no era otro más que su rival de amores.

-No sabía que estarían aquí- dijo el danés soltando por fin a Lukas y saludando a Tino y al resto de los muchachos. –Por cierto, les presento a Lukas, Lukas ellos son mis amigos: Tino, Alfred, Feliks y Elizabetha- dijo señalando a cada uno a lo que el noruego apenas murmuró un "mucho gusto".

-Yo te conozco, asistes al conservatorio de música que está a un lado de nuestro estudio- dijo Elizabetha dándole un trago a su bebida mientras el ojiazul asentía con la cabeza.

-Uy ósea que tú eres entonces como que el alma gemela de Mathias- dijo Feliks con un tonito pícaro en su voz.

-Dios, no- negó rápidamente Lukas haciendo a todos reír por la cara estupefacta del danés.

-Pero de qué hablas si ahora mismo acabas de mostrarme cuánto me amas. No le creas Feliks, este hombre se muere por mí- dijo Mathias pretendiendo abrazar a Lukas que se alejó habilidosamente de él.

-Vaya, casi puedo sentir el romance golpeándome directo en la cara- bromeó Alfred viendo al noruego escapando de los intentos de mimos del más alto.

-No eres nadie para hablar niño, todos aquí sabemos que ese tipo con el que según sales solo te quiere por tu trasero- le espetó Mathias al otro rubio que infló sus mejillas indignado por esta revelación a punto de negarlo pero Feliks se le adelantó

-Bueno Mathias, es que cualquiera quisiera un pedazo de este cuerpecito- dijo el ojiverde pellizcándole esa precisa e íntima parte del ojiazul que soltó un grito como de niña que hizo que todos se partieran de la risa por esta exagerada reacción mientras que el polaco le guiñaba un ojo.

-¡Que tú quieras un pedazo de mi es perturbador, aléjate de mí!- le chilló Alfred cubriendo su parte trasera alejándose varios metros del ojiverde.

-Muy bien, será mejor irnos de aquí antes de que alguien se gane una demanda por acoso sexual- dijo Mathias volviendo a tomar a Lukas de la mano para alejarlo de ahí.

-Fue un gusto- dijo Tino amablemente a lo que Lukas solo se limitó a dedicarle una de esas miradas gélidas que tan bien le salían.

-Igualmente- respondió el noruego con nula sinceridad en su tono, tanto que a Tino le fue más que obvia esta hostilidad solamente dirigida a él.

-¿Hice algo malo?- le preguntó a Elizabetha cuando vio a la parejita alejarse, la castaña solo se encogió de hombros y negó con su cabeza.

El grupito de amigos se olvidó de inmediato de Mathias que volvía a atacar la pista de baile prácticamente arrastrando a su cita con él; los muchachos bromeaban entre tragos mientras improvisaban pasos de baile aun sentados en sus banquillos. A veces Tino les decía que deberían irse temprano pues era mitad de semana y al día siguiente había que ensayar pero los muchachos acallaban sus quejas diciéndole que debería relajarse de vez en cuando.

El muchacho solo tenía el baile en la cabeza y era así desde el primer día en que lo conocieron, nunca habían sabido nada que él hiciera aparte de bailar, ni una novia tenía y es que tampoco él daba pie a una relación, era completamente ajeno a esta conducta de buscarse pareja… como si se reprodujera por esporas o por mitosis. Tino era un completo misterio en cuanto a sus necesidades fisiológicas que conllevaran el deseo sexual o emocional.

Aun entre las risas y las bromas una persona más se les unió. El DJ albino que se había dado un breve descanso de la tornamesa llegaba hasta ellos pasándole un brazo por el hombro a Elizabetha de manera confianzuda.

-¿Qué tal la pasan chicos?- les preguntó a todos que lo saludaron animados excepto tal vez por Feliks que hizo un notorio sonido de fastidio cuando este llegó.

-Buen ambiente Gilbo- le felicitó Tino al otro que solo atinó a reír.

-Siempre que yo trabajo hay buen ambiente, estás hablando conmigo, chico- respondió el ojirrojo riendo de esa peculiar manera tan suya. Después volteó dirigiéndose a Elizabetha que intentaba quitarse el brazo del chico de encima.

-Liz, ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo vamos a un lugar más privado y menos ruidoso?- le preguntó a la castaña que rodaba los ojos mientras bebía de su vaso.

-Que tierno Gilbert, queriéndote ligar a Lizzy para reivindicar tu hombría- le atacó Feliks al ojirrojo que al verlo puso cara de fastidio.

-Aquí vamos….- murmuró Alfred cuando supo que era momento de la pelea verbal entre los dos egos más grandes de todo el lugar (incluso más grandes que el del americano y el propio Mathias)

Gilbert de inmediato borró el gesto y se sonrió con esa mueca sardónica que usaba para dirigirse especialmente al rubio.

-¿Aun te arde verme ligando con alguien más Feliks? Ya supérame por favor- le dijo al otro que soltó una risa seca mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No, ósea como que me duele verte queriendo olvidarme con el primer ser vivo con tetas que encuentras. No te ofendas Lizzy- agregó a lo que la chica levantó una mano haciéndole saber que no se había sentido insultada por el comentario.

-Me gusta más un par de bonitos y tibios pechos que los pectorales planos de un hombre- le respondió el albino estrechando el abrazo a Elizabetha que luchaba discretamente por quitárselo de encima.

-Por_ Dior_, cariño, creo que tu boca está sangrando de tanto que te has mordido la lengua ¿Acaso te has vuelto a meter a lo más hondo del closet? Un poquito más y llegas a Narnia- se burló Feliks del albino que frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Nunca he sido gay ni bi "cariño"… me gusta más la palabra heteroflexible kesesesese- se defendió el ojirrojo soltando por fin a Elizabetha que tomaba su vaso y se alejaba lentamente de la mesa con el pretexto de ir al baño. Ese acto se lo sabía de memoria.

-Heteroflexible mis bolas, eres un gay reprimido- le escupió por fin Feliks a lo que Alfred no pudo evitar una risotada que acalló en el instante mientras que Tino intentaba decirles que se calmaran.

-Vuelve a decir eso y aquí mismo te rompo las piernas- le amenazó Gilbert aun con esa extraña sonrisa en la boca.

-Gay reprimido, gay reprimido, gay reprimido- repitió cantarinamente Feliks -¿Algún problema?- preguntó al final y efectivamente Gilbert estaba a punto de ir a arruinar la carrera de bailarín del rubio pero Alfred fue lo suficientemente rápido para detenerlo.

-Ya ya ya, mejor ve a trabajar Gilbert, la noche es joven y quiero bailar- le decía el ojiazul al peliplata que aun decía de groserías mientras que Alfred lo alejaba de ahí. Tino por fin pudo respirar tranquilamente mientras que Feliks por su parte también maldecía entre dientes y en insultos que Tino nunca lograba entender.

Como pueden notar Gilbert y Feliks eran ex pareja, llevaban una bonita relación de noviazgo hasta que descubrieron que sus egos eran más grandes que su amor así que su relación terminó con una ingeniosa colección de insultos, una vajilla de porcelana hecha añicos, un ojo morado por ambas partes y ahora una relación más áspera que una hoja para lijar. Lo más curioso es que ninguno de los dos parecía aceptar realmente quien dejó a quien. Feliks decía que él había dejado a Gilbert y Gilbert proclamaba que él había sido quien había botado a Feliks. Otro misterio dentro del círculo de amigos.

-No entiendo por qué es necesario llevarte así con Gilbert ¿No pueden solo tratarse como la gente normal?- le preguntó Tino al otro rubio que soltó un bufido teatral.

-Tino ósea como que no te puedes tratar bien con tu ex, es así como que totalmente imposible, va contra toda ley natural ¿No me digas que tú te llevas bien con tus ex?- le preguntó al de ojos chocolate que parpadeó un par de veces a lo que Feliks negó con su cabeza. –Creo que es una pregunta equivocada, das la impresión de que nunca has tenido una pareja- comentó el ojiverde.

-No es que nunca haya salido con alguien, mejor dicho, nunca he tenido una relación formal así como tú y Gilbert o Elizabetha y Roderich. Siendo completamente sincero me parece una pérdida de tiempo, consume mucho esfuerzo y creo que no tienes que tener una etiqueta de "novios" solo para sentirte comprometido con algo o alguien- aclaró Tino con toda frescura dejando un tanto incrédulo a Feliks.

Tino daba la sensación de ser uno de esos chicos tiernos que de tener a alguien se desvivirían en cuerpo y alma por esa persona, pero al parecer era más frío y pragmático de lo que todos pensaban.

-Además, solo pienso en el baile, tener una pareja sería muy molesto porque no podría practicar a mis anchas- agregó con una gran sonrisa tierna de inmediato haciendo suspirar a Feliks que le dio un par de palmaditas.

-En serio Tino, casi puedo verte completamente solo con una colección de gatos en tu futuro- le dijo el ojiverde con algo de lastima mientras que por detrás llegaba Elizabetha abrazando a ambos.

-Dejen las charlas para luego, vinimos a bailar- les dijo sacándolos hacía la pista después de que todo el drama hubiera pasado.

Gilbert volvió de nuevo a la tornamesa y vieron a Lukas y a Mathias no muy lejos de ahí también retomando el baile (o sus saltos alocados) otra vez.

Para Tino ese era uno de sus momentos favoritos, le gustaba ir con sus amigos, no su competencia a hacer lo que más le gustaba. Improvisar y no pensar en la perfección de cada paso, dejar que su cuerpo solo se diera el permiso de caer rendido ante el hechizo de la música; era como en los viejos tiempos antes de decidirse a ser profesional, antes de caer de lleno al mundo real en donde la gente talentosa siempre está un paso por delante de ti y dónde te das cuenta que los sueños no se cumplen solo a base de trabajo duro. Le gustaba olvidar ese detalle y solo volver a ser el chico al que le gusta bailar.

Sin embargo a pesar de este gusto Tino también era muy estricto consigo mismo así que a las doce treinta en punto se despidió de todos que quisieron retenerlo un rato más, incluso la misma Elizabetha se lo pidió pero este, apegado a su estricto régimen, se negó y salió de ahí. No quiso despedirse de nuevo de Lukas temiendo otro gesto helado por su parte así que prefirió irse de ahí antes de que Mathias lo viera.

Cerró el cierre de su sudadera hasta arriba y enredó su bufanda por el cuello para cubrirse bien del frío, odiaría enfermarse e interrumpir sus ensayos por eso. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y fue caminando hasta la parada del autobús que al consultar la hora, pensó todavía poder alcanzar.

Se sentó en la helada banca de metal de la parada viendo el vapor de su aliento salir de su boca y se encogía en su lugar tratando de guardar el calor de su cuerpo alegrándose a la hora en que vio las luces del autobús acercándose pero no se levantó sino hasta que este se detuvo frente a él.

Al abrirse las puertas Tino esperó que la única persona que aun abordaba el bus bajara sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Berwald quien con el estuche de un violín al hombro iba bajando. Ambos se quedaron viendo un buen rato, tanto que el autobús cerró sus puertas y emprendió el camino dejando a Tino ahí.

-¡Qué sorpresa!- dijo el finlandés a quien justo se le había ido el último autobús de la noche pero no dijo nada pensando que sería descortés para el otro que estaba básicamente pasmado.

¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que te encuentres a tu amor platónico justo a media noche en una abandonada parada de autobús? El destino, eso era… nada de coincidencias, estaban destinados… o eso quería pensar Berwald que salió de su ensimismamiento cuando el soplo de la brisa gélida les movió los cabellos a ambos.

-S… si, que coincidencia- dijo entre dientes Berwald que no se le ocurría otra cosa por decir, el corazón el latía rápido y sus mejillas se calentaron de inmediato evadiendo el frío de la noche. Otro silencio incomodo se posaba entre ellos, era como si en realidad estuvieran destinados a tener las charlas más incomodas de todo el mundo.

Sin más Tino soltó a reír quedamente para hacer desaparecer ese nada agradable ambiente. Para Berwald aquello fue como una dosis de adrenalina directa a su pobre corazón, Tino tenía una risa bonita, se veía tan bien riendo.

-Lo siento, acabo de pensar que es raro que llevamos tanto tiempo yendo a edificios vecinos y solo hasta ahora nos hablamos, lo más gracioso es que es por accidente ¿No te parece divertido?- dijo Tino sonriéndole al otro que se estremeció al reafirmar su idea de que estaba escrito en las hojas de su destino esos encuentros con Tino.

-Si, es extraño- se limitó a decir Berwald que escondía su boca en el cuello alto de su elegante abrigo de paño obscuro fijando sus ojos azules en la cara risueña del finlandés que miró a la calle obscura aun con esperanza de que otro autobús pasara pero ya era muy tarde para eso.

-Perdí el autobús, creo que tendré que irme caminando- dijo finalmente el más bajito haciendo un gesto de pesar –Y hace un frío terrible- dijo estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza.

-Po… podemos compartir un taxi, si no te molesta claro- dijo entonces el eterno caballero Berwald viendo al otro sonreír de nuevo y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Con esto dicho ambos caminaron por la avenida en busca de un taxi, afortunadamente Tino era experto en disipar los ambientes desagradables así que él fue el primero en empezar una conversación antes de que el para nada hablador Berwald dejara todo sumergirse en otro silencio tan glacial como el clima.

-¿Vienes de alguna presentación?- preguntó el de ojos obscuros señalando el violín que el sueco cargaba y este asintió con su cabeza varias veces.

-Entonces eres maestro del conservatorio de música y también violinista en alguna orquesta ¿O me equivoco?- preguntó de nuevo Tino y una vez más Berwald hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza.

Para ser más específicos, Berwald no era solo un violinista cualquiera de esos substitutos que toman el lugar de algún miembro de la orquesta cuando este no se puede presentar. Esa noche había sido invitado como concertino de una filarmónica y cabe destacar que un concertino es el personaje más importante solo después del mismo director; a veces también lo invitaban para presentaciones como solista en el violín.

-Debe ser mucho trabajo- comentó Tino sin saber todo lo anterior, Berwald se quedó pensando un momento.

-No tanto- contestó secamente mirando de reojo al rubio temiendo que si preguntaba sobre él este lo tomaría como un descarado o algo parecido pero aun con ello se atrevió.

-¿Y tú? ¿También vienes de alguna presentación… de baile o algo así?- preguntó con su voz profunda, agradeciendo que la pregunta fuese corta para no tener que hablar más, Tino solo echó a reír.

-Para nada, salí con unos amigos a bailar; lo hacemos a menudo- contestó Tino a quien sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo pero por el frío pues la punta de su nariz también estaba tomando ese tinte rojizo.

-¿Con ese chico de ayer?- preguntó indiscretamente Berwald empujado por su impulso de saber que relación exactamente llevaban esos dos.

-¿Mathias? Oh si, él también fue. Por cierto, disculpa lo de ayer, es algo impulsivo y suele hacer tonterías pero es un buen tipo- le dijo a Berwald mientras seguían caminando acercándose a la avenida principal.

-Parecía que se llevan muy bien- comentó el ojiazul solo para llevar el tema al terreno que realmente le interesaba, se sentía en un campo minado. Si de pronto escuchaba que Tino y ese tal Mathias efectivamente eran pareja su corazón volaría en mil pedazos y perdería la fe en el amor de por vida. Así de dramático.

-Así es, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y en serio es un buen tipo. Lo admiro mucho pero nunca se lo digo porque podría subírsele a la cabeza... me gustaría mucho ser como él aunque creo que es imposible, tú sabes, cuando la gente nace talentosa a los mortales solo nos queda esforzarnos aún mas ¿No crees?- preguntó Tino al otro que pudo notar cierto dejo de tristeza en el comentario.

Berwald inmediatamente olvidó el propósito de la pregunta y comenzó a cuestionarse porque Tino parecía de pronto desanimado al soltar ese comentario.

-No creo que la gente talentosa lo tenga tan fácil- opinó Berwald abriendo la puerta del taxi que llamó mientras platicaban dejando entrar a Tino que sonrió débilmente por el comentario pero no dijo nada al respecto, como si no lo creyera realmente.

Berwald estaba más que consciente acerca de lo que conllevaba ser "talentoso", lo sabía a la perfección puesto que él desde niño no había sido capaz de ocultar su impresionante habilidad para la música, aprender violín y piano le fue como jugar mientras que a muchos otros les lleva años enteros e intensos de práctica. Siempre había expectativas puestas sobre él, toda su juventud la pasó bajo el ojo vigilante de padres y maestros que aplaudían su talento y lo explotaban al máximo, no llevó lo que muchos llamamos una vida normal y parte de su infancia y adolescencia la pasó en giras tocando con orquestas de todo el mundo en lugar de rodeado de amigos y clases en la escuela.

No podría decir que fue del todo malo, no cualquiera recorre todo un continente antes de los 18 años… pero sabía que la presión puesta en él lo quebraría en cualquier momento y aun ahora, a sus 28 años siendo un maestro y todavía reconocido violinista sentía esa presión por todos lados. Tener talento era tanto bendición como maldición.

Cambiaron el tema abruptamente puesto que era un tanto incómodo para ambos, Tino era un buen conversador mientras que Berwald se limitaba a unas cuantas respuestas secas y monosílabos, se sentía en las nubes pues nunca había logrado llevar una conversación tan larga sin que su interlocutor se aburriera de su cortante manera de hablar.

-Me da pena admitir que no sé absolutamente nada de música clásica aparte de lo que aprendí en la escuela. Deberías invitarme a alguna de tus presentaciones- decía Tino ya entrado en confianza.

Berwald se estremeció de pura felicidad (muy bien disimulada) al escuchar esta propuesta.

-Cuando quieras- dijo mientras retorcía sus dedos enguantados que estaban sobre el estuche del violín que llevaba en el regazo. Para su buena suerte Tino no tenía la mirada puesta en ellos

-Te invitaría también a uno de los concursos de baile pero no estoy seguro de si te gustan ese tipo de cosas… además la música que usamos no es para nada parecida a la clásica- pensaba el finlandés.

-Me gustan otros géneros de música- comentó Berwald. Mentira, si lo único que conocía era lo clásico y solo tres géneros distintos de los cuales solo le gustaban contados intérpretes.

-¿¡En serio!? No pareces del tipo que se pone a escuchar hip-hop y toque el violín. Aunque en nuestras coreografías no usamos siempre rap o hip hop mezclamos varios ritmos también electrónicos- comentaba Tino en una rápida explicación que hizo pensar a Berwald.

-Electrónica… me gusta _Swedish House Mafia_- dijo entonces para tener algo en común con Tino que pareció feliz por el comentario.

-Lo imaginé, seguramente porque eres sueco, lo sé por tu acento- dijo el rubio señalando a Berwald que con pocas palabras dichas el muchacho pudo adivinar su nacionalidad lo que hacía ver al chico como alguien observador. –Bueno, aquí me bajo; gracias por compartir el taxi y espero tu invitación para el concierto. Nos vemos- Tino salió del auto despidiéndose alegremente del otro que igualmente se despidió ondeando su mano de manera menos animada que el otro rubio que se perdía en la obscuridad de la calle.

Apenas el taxi arrancó Berwald se cubrió la cara con el violín por lo roja que estaba y se hundió en el asiento del automóvil sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento por la boca. No podía creer que tenía una cita medio concretada con Tino; el ojiazul se encorvó un poco abrazando su instrumento, podría vomitar de la sola felicidad.

Habrá que mencionar que Berwald tenía un defecto impresionante, ese era el de ser tan enamoradizo, apenas con un gesto amable de la persona que le gustaba caía rendido ante ese susodicho y pronto se imaginaba a sí mismo y ese alguien casados, con dos hijos y un perro. Así era él, a pesar de su intimidante semblante era un romántico sin remedio y seguramente se debía a esa juventud anormal que lo llevó a añorar un hogar estable además de que sumado a ello ser un chico que se descubrió a sí mismo como gay pues le acortaban un poco la esperanza de hacer esa fantasía real por lo tanto se aferraba al primer atisbo de amor.

El taxi pronto dejó a Berwald en su discreto departamento, el lugar que era para él y su intimidad. Apenas abrió la puerta se quitó su largo abrigo y lo dejó bien colgado en el armario mientras se quitaba los guantes y se frotaba las manos para hacerlas entrar en calor y desentumecer sus dedos; hecho esto sacó su violín de su estuche y se puso en posición para tocar.

A pesar de que su rostro no lo expresara, estaba feliz y cuando estaba feliz le daba por tocar piezas de sus compositores favoritos como si estos hubieran compuesto para ocasiones como aquella, ocasiones en las que sentía que el mundo podría ser un lugar perfecto.

Sabiéndose protegido por la soledad de su casa se daba el lujo de medio sonreír mientras el arco acariciaba grácilmente las cuerdas del instrumento y este reproducía junto con los sonidos, las emociones. Adoraba el idioma de la música, si todo fuera tan fácil como hablar por medio de las notas y no tener que usar esa voz profunda e intimidante con la que había nacido y que con la pubertad se hizo aún más gruesa, si fuera tan fácil transmitir lo que quería solo a base de sonidos para que la gente lo entendiera pero las personas primero se fijaban en su semblante atemorizante y pocas se daban el permiso de conocerlo realmente.

¿Por qué nadie veía realmente a Berwald? De pequeño era el niño virtuoso al que todos aplaudían, cuando se hizo un poco mayor solo era el muchacho de talento extraordinario pero al que temían hablar por esa apariencia que sin razón alguna había desarrollado. Fuera del escenario nadie le hablaba, apenas y lo saludaban solo para felicitarlo y alabarlo, solo lo escuchaban cuando tenía un violín entre sus manos, solo así parecía poder desaparecer por completo y ser él realmente y de cierta manera era un poco triste.

Pero esa noche había hablado más de una hora con Tino, este le había sonreído incluso y le había contado cosas sobre sí mismo. El finlandés no tenía idea de quién era el violinista Berwald con una colección de premios ganados, un lugar asegurado en la orquesta; a sus ojos solo era el sencillo maestro de música que a veces tocaba en una filarmónica; no había expectativas en su tono, no había ese deje de incomoda admiración ni en su trato ese sentimiento de esperar algo de él, solo habían hablado y le había pedido incluso que lo invitara a una de sus presentaciones.

Al recordar esto Berwald interrumpió inmediatamente la melodía que estaba tocando dejó el violín con apuro pero cuidadosamente sobre él sofá y corrió a buscar su agenda buscando entre las paginas si tenía alguna presentación para días próximos, encontró un par de conciertos gratuitos que daría en un evento de beneficencia organizado por alguno de esos políticos snob con complejos altruistas y con gusto por la publicidad.

¿Sería muy repentino invitar a Tino? ¿Qué tal si el muchacho solo había dicho por compromiso y no porque realmente quisiera escucharlo?

Cerró la agenda y se dio un ligero golpecito en la frente con ella como una reprimenda por su torpeza; no tenía ni idea de que era lo que tenía que hacer. Se dejó caer en el sofá mirando al techo de su apartamento… era demasiado difícil, las relaciones personales eran algo sumamente complicado, más complicado que las _fugas_ de Bach ¿Por qué no había una partitura que te ensañara nota a nota la manera de relacionarte con la persona que te gustaba?

Dejó la agenda en el lugar de donde la había tomado, guardó su violín y se dispuso a irse a dormir desechando entonces la idea de invitar a salir a Tino, resignado se convenció a si mismo que esa propuesta de ir a escucharlo a un concierto había sido mera cortesía, Tino parecía ser ese tipo de persona y Berwald era de esos que se ilusionaban con nada así que por temor a un vergonzoso rechazo prefirió dejarlo así. La distancia de un edificio a otro y los cortos saludos a través de la ventana, le bastaban.

Y así la noche se pasó en un parpadeo, para unos rodando en la cama haciéndose castillos en el cielo, para otros pensando en mejorar en el baile y otros más solo se la pasaron haciendo tonterías en la pista de un club nocturno.

Sin embargo para todos la mañana llega de la misma manera así que sin más remedio todos tuvieron que atender las obligaciones de cada día aunque para Mathias ese no era problema, parecía ser hiperactivo por naturaleza y a pesar de haberse trasnochado estaba muy fresco comenzando el día.

Así que entre quehaceres de la casa y su trabajo de medio tiempo como mensajero (las cuentas no se pagaban solas, tampoco las clases de baile) la hora favorita de la tarde de Mathias llegó así que a toda velocidad en su bicicleta esquivaba los autos y el tráfico.

Apoyándose sobre los pedales se levantaba del asiento e inclinaba su cuerpo hacía enfrente solo para acelerar e ir más rápido, como todos los días se ganaba algunos cuantos insultos de transeúntes y automovilistas por igual; aunque tampoco le importaba demasiado, de hecho le divertía un poco.

Cuando iba llegando a la avenida cerca del estudio de baile alcanzó a divisar la figura de la persona que últimamente le estaba robando suspiros así que sin más desvió su bicicleta hasta la acera y frenó repentinamente cortándole el paso a Lukas que dio un salto hacia atrás antes de que el otro lo arrollara.

-Hola cariño- dijo Mathias con sonrisa de galán y todo haciendo que el otro, que tenía unas profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos azules gruñera a modo de saludo.

-Vuelve a decirme cariño y te disloco las rodillas- respondió fríamente Lukas que cargaba su violín y seguía su camino mientras escuchaba a Mathias reír siguiéndolo lentamente en la bicicleta.

-¿Entonces como quieres que te llame? ¿Dulzura, mi amor, querido? Tengo muchos apodos para ti: cosa sexy, bestia sensual. Anda dime cual te gusta más- le decía el danés al otro que por cada apodo iba frunciendo cada vez más el entrecejo.

-¿Qué te parece un "vete a la mierda porque no te soporto"? Aunque ese de bestia sensual se escuchaba bien- respondió Lukas y por segunda vez Mathias soltó una risotada.

-Me agrada ver que a pesar de esa desvelada tu agrio humor sigue intacto- le decía el danés mientras doblaban en una esquina.

-No salgo de casa sin mi sarcasmo- respondió Lukas que soltaba un largo bostezo a lo que Mathias le acarició juguetonamente la cabeza haciendo el que el noruego le diera de manotazos.

-¡Te he dicho que no me gusta que me toquen!- le dijo irritado acomodándose de nuevo el cabello mientras el otro se llevaba una mano a la mejilla.

-Eso no dijiste anoche amor- le dijo Mathias al otro que incluso rechinó los dientes.

-Por favor, no lo digas en ese tonito que nadie te va a creer que me acosté contigo- le pidió Lukas apresurando su paso pero Mathias era persistente.

-Tienes razón, la gente sabe que soy todo un caballero- declaró el ojiazul a lo que el otro rió sin humor.

-Yo en realidad lo decía porque muchos saben quién me gusta realmente- dijo Lukas con una sonrisita fugaz que así como la dibujó, la hizo desaparecer en cuestión de instantes picando con ello el orgullo de Mathias que esta vez ya no rió y solo atinó a encogerse de hombros aun siguiendo con el camino al conservatorio y al estudio de baile que estaban cada vez mas cerca.

-¿Y? No te le has declarado, creo que ni siquiera sabe que te gusta. Por ahora eso no es problema para mí- comentó Mathias con un tono más serio en su tono de voz que hizo que Lukas volteara a verlo con un tanto de extrañeza.

-Me sorprende lo sincero que eres con respecto a ese tema ¿No te da miedo que termine odiándote por la manera en que hablas de la persona de la que estoy enamorado?- preguntó Lukas esta vez también hablando en serio incluso se detuvo un momento de su caminar para ver a Mathias que lo miró directamente a los ojos con esas iris azules tan vivarachas.

-No porque aunque me odiaras yo seguiría queriéndote, de la misma manera que tú lo sigues queriendo a él a pesar de que no se lo dices- contestó Mathias apoyándose en el manubrio de su bicicleta para acercarse más a Lukas que esta vez no retrocedió, sintiendo por breves instantes como si los ojos del danés fueran imanes que no le permitían alejarse.

-La diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo si tengo el valor de decírtelo en este preciso momento en la cara y eso ya es ventaja para mí. Mientras tú te quedas callado yo seguiré teniendo la delantera- dijo Mathias con una media sonrisa en sus labios que hizo que a Lukas le diera un escalofrío.

-Me parece inútil…- comenzó a decir Lukas ahora clavando sus ojos en el piso -… hablar de sentimientos tan abiertamente como tú lo haces me parece una completa pérdida de tiempo. No creo que hablar con Berwald acerca de lo que siento por él me ayude en algo, igual que tú haces ahora porque yo no estoy sintiendo nada por ti a pesar de que me lo estés diciendo; las palabras son una pérdida de tiempo- murmuró el noruego perdiendo sus ojos en el gris del concreto de la acera.

De pronto y de una manera un tanto brusca, sintió un brazo pasar por detrás de su nuca y jalarlo hacía adelante sacándolo de manera violenta de sus pensamientos. Cuando Lukas volvió a mirar hacia arriba lo primero que sintió fue un par de labios besándole la mejilla, una boca fría que se pegaba a su cara.

-¿Qué tal entonces las acciones? Tienen el mismo poder que las palabras- le dijo Mathias al oído tras haberle dado ese beso inocente y juguetón en la cara, ganándose por ello un tremendo empujón por parte de Lukas que se sentía tan azorado por aquella acción casi infantil. Desde que Emil era un bebé nadie le había dado besos en la mejilla.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Te he dicho muchas veces que no me toques!- le recriminó el rubio platinado al otro que rió pícaramente.

-¡Eres toda una rareza!- exclamó Mathias a lo que Lukas abrió mucho sus ojos ofendido por el comentario pero el otro ni cuenta se dio –No te gusta que te toquen y tampoco te gusta hablar de lo que sientes ¿Cómo te haces entender pues?- le preguntó al otro que frunció el ceño molesto y a decir verdad, un tanto avergonzado por la respuesta que iba a dar, aun con ello habló.

-Con la música- dijo sin más Lukas esperando que el otro echara a reír de manera burlona pero esto nunca pasó así que se armó de valor para seguir hablando –La música es mejor que las palabras o el contacto, con ella puedo decir lo que quiera, incluso lo que siento- decía sintiéndose realmente apenado de esa cursilada que estaba diciendo pero solo así podría hacer entender a Mathias el que estaba con una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

-Ya veo…- solo dijo el danés enderezando su espalda y cruzándose de brazos –Imagino entonces que cada vez que tocas el violín quieres decirle algo a alguien, tal vez a ese terrorista que tienes por maestro… pero es curioso pensar que esas palabras llegaron a mí en lugar de a él- dijo con esa gran sonrisa que contagiaba a muchos. Lukas volvió a sorprenderse de la manera en como ese tipo acomodaba las cosas a su conveniencia aunque de cierta manera llegó a pensar que estaba en lo correcto.

Tal vez todas esas palabras en forma de notas, escondidas bajo los mensajes de cada compositor se habían desviado de su dirección y habían ido hasta ese danés de pésimo gusto musical y con aquella capacidad para decir lo que pensaba y sentía sin tapujos. Para Lukas era en realidad Mathias la verdadera rareza.

-Es hora de irme cariño, suerte en tu día- le dijo Mathias enviándole un beso al aire y cruzando la calle para ir hasta el edificio vecino mientras Lukas seguía por su camino quedándose ligeramente pensativo y ausente por esa peculiar conversación de antes.

Sumergido en sus cavilaciones entró al conservatorio y subió las escaleras de siempre que lo llevaban hasta el salón en donde tomaba clases con Berwald, al entrar el sueco ya estaba ahí tocando.

Lukas se quedó un momento en la puerta escuchando la sonata que Berwald interpretaba con temible perfección; sus dedos, no solo hábiles en el violín se deslizaban grácilmente por el teclado de marfil tocando cada tecla como si cada una de ellas fueran una palabra exacta.

Lento, triste, lúgubre así era el sonido que salía de las cuerdas del piano al ser pisada cada tecla y Berwald se perdía en el sonido de sus propias emociones buscando tal vez una explicación a todo lo que pasaba en su cabeza por medio de la música.

La melodía se iba tornando un tanto más animada conforme la pieza avanzaba, un _allegro _que se sentía forzado pero aun con ello bien interpretado como si el piano intentase reanimar a Berwald y lo invitara a jugar un poco más con ese brincoteo de sus dedos y el pasear de sus manos por todo el instrumento hasta que finalmente ese mismo sonido animado iba de alegre a más rápido, intenso dando la sensación de que Berwald se rehusaba a contagiarse de esa alegría anterior.

El sonido arrebatador, acelerado, frenético del piano daba a entender que la confusión en la mente del ojiazul estaba sofocándolo y buscaba una salida pronta. Su desesperación misma, el ser acechado por sus propios sentimientos le provocaban esa ansiedad reproducida en forma del último movimiento de una sonata. Al terminar con una suave caricia agradeciendo al instrumento su rudeza, un aplauso solitario se dejó escuchar en el salón que sacó de su ensimismamiento a Berwald que volteó de inmediato encontrándose a Lukas que era quien aplaudía.

-Perdón, no sabía que habías llegado- dijo apenado Berwald al otro que negó tranquilamente con la cabeza entrando al salón y dejando el estuche de su violín para sacar el instrumento.

-No te preocupes, me gusta escucharte- decía Lukas tomando por el brazo su violín mirándolo atentamente como si fuese la primera vez que lo tenía frente a él perdiéndose en sus curvas y el brillo del barniz junto con las desgastadas cuerdas.

-Me pregunto Berwald…- comenzó a decir y a pesar de mencionar el nombre del profesor, sintió como si no estuviera dirigiéndose a él realmente sino a su soledad -¿A quién quieres hacer llegar esas palabras?- dijo finalmente Lukas en esa voz baja pero profunda que hizo que Berwald se descolocara un poco por la pregunta pero no era difícil la respuesta.

El de lentes pasó sus dedos superficialmente por el piano y después volteó a ver a la ventana del edificio contrario perdiendo su mirada en el rubio risueño de ojos marrones que saludaba alegremente a sus compañeros pero que a la hora de dedicarse a lo suyo ponía una mirada decidida en sus ojos.

Lukas entonces miró al de lentes y como este estaba absorto en la ventana contraria; no era realmente necesario preguntar, él lo sabía, sabía que Berwald dedicaba su música a alguien más… y cada vez que ese pensamiento le venía a la mente le era tan doloroso como agujas clavadas en cada nervio de sus manos.

Era doloroso, era irritante, era molesto pero usaría toda esa frustración para esforzarse en que su mensaje llegara a los oídos de Berwald, haría que sus palabras y las de esos compositores que tanto le gustaban lo alcanzaran.

Así que sin más Lukas tomó el violín y se puso en posición interpretando la misma sonata que el maestro minutos antes tocaba. A pesar de ser la misma pieza el sentimiento impregnado en ella era completamente diferente no solo por el tono agudo del violín sino por la decisión al ser interpretada.

Mientras que Berwald se mostraba dubitativo y desesperado, Lukas en cambio parecía más seguro de sí mismo aunque había un elemento en común en ambas, las dos estaban coloreadas con tintes de frustración que al escuchar la pieza se podía sentir como impotencia.

Lukas se esforzaba en cada nota, en cada pisar de la cuerda, no quería que su mensaje muriera con el terminar de la melodía, así como cada compositor había compuesto esperando convertirse en inmortales a base de notas, así como Lukas se esforzaba en mantener vivos esos mensajes de viejos genios quería que su propio mensaje también viviera que se aferrara y que alcanzara a quien él quería.

Sin embargo parecía que esas palabras se empeñaban en desviarse del camino indicado e iban a parar a un estudio de baile en donde solo los bits electrónicos eran lo que se escuchaba junto con el azote de los pies contra el piso del lugar.

Mathias miraba a Lukas desde la distancia recargado en la baranda del ventanal, disfrutando como cada tarde de la imagen solemne que el noruego al parecer, sin darse cuenta, regalaba a la hora de tocar el violín.

Elizabetha los sacó entonces a todos de sus propios mundos dando palmadas para llamar la atención de todos que de inmediato voltearon a ver a la castaña que se mostraba sonriente… aunque esa sonrisa no era la típica mueca dulce de siempre; se trataba de ese gesto asesino que daba a entender que estaba dispuesta a destrozar los huesos de sus alumnos a base de prácticas agotadoras e inhumanas.

-Muy bien chicos les tengo una buena noticia y otra aún mejor- les anunció a los muchachos que a juzgar por ese gesto en la cara de la ojiverde no pensaron que en realidad fueran tan buenas esas noticias.

-La primera es que estamos oficialmente inscritos para el concurso que será dentro de tres meses- dijo y todos dieron gritos y vítores por esto aunque Tino temía no haber sido seleccionado como parte del grupo participante.

-La segunda mejor noticia es que participaremos contra esos bastardos chinos…- de pronto ya no parecían tan animados a excepción tal vez de Mathias y Alfred -¡Y los vamos a acabar!- rugió la muchacha de una forma muy poco femenina.

Esta vez solo fueron Mathias y Alfred quienes echaron a gritar y a celebrar junto con la coreógrafa con quien chocaron palmas empezando a planear la increíble coreografía con la que apalastrarían al equipo de Yao y sus congéneres.

Mathias estaba emocionado, amaba la competencia más que cualquier otra cosa, la emoción de poner a prueba toda su habilidad, demostrar ser el mejor poniendo como apuesta su orgullo y de paso el del resto de su equipo. No era solo vanidad o egocentrismo, era luchar por superarse, ponerse a prueba; esa era su manera de hablar y de comunicarse, usando el baile como idioma solo para dejar bien en claro que él siempre obtenía lo que quería.

Aunque por otro lado estaba Tino, que en ese momento era un saco de temores, complejos e inseguridades, él no gozaba de la envidiable autoconfianza de Mathias, él estaba más que consciente de todos y cada uno de sus fallos y de pronto sin más, se sentía más pequeño que nunca.

/

**Todos en esta historia tiene sus propios problemas, excepto Mathias, él parece que vive sin preocupaciones jajajaja (pero no es así).**

**Mil gracias por seguir leyendo, por sus reviews increíbles, a los lectores silenciosos por sus favs y sus story alerts; de verdad mil millones de gracias por seguir acompañándome en esta cosa y espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo y se hayan reído un poco. Espero nos leamos en el siguiente capi**


	4. Peleas de egos y otras tonterias

APPLAUSE

Peleas de egos y otras tonterías

Hay veces en las que cuando comenzamos a hacer algo esto sin querer y sin darnos cuenta se convierte en un hábito. Para Lukas el ver la cara de Mathias al otro lado de la ventana y esa sonrisa idiota junto con una mano ondeante que lo saludaba, ya era costumbre y el nuevo hábito del noruego era dedicarle algún gesto ofensivo a base de señas o articular palabras con su boca que no eran más que groserías, todas dirigidas al danés que a cambio las ignoraba por completo y prefería mandarle besos.

Ese era otro de esos días en los que Mathias desde el estudio de baile pegaba casi todo su cuerpo al cristal y fingía un beso apasionado con Lukas el cual optaba por pegar su mano al cristal mostrándole su dedo medio al otro rubio que de pronto señalaba con su dedo índice hacía él.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la voz de Berwald que era a quien Mathias señalaba desde la distancia.

Mas que un sobresalto Lukas dio un brinco de sorpresa al escuchar al profesor entrar al lugar y verlo haciendo eso en plena ventana.

-¡Nada!- exclamó Lukas con la cara tan roja como nunca antes se le había visto, volteó entonces a ver de reojo al edificio vecino encontrando a Mathias partiéndose de la risa, evidentemente burlándose de él. Solo alcanzó a dedicarle una mirada furiosa mientras el otro solo hacía un corazón con sus manos y se disponía a hacer lo suyo en el estudio de baile.

-Antes de que empecemos con la clase, quería darte esto- dijo Berwald sacando de su maletín un formulario que extendió al chico que le echó una ojeada rápida sin entender muy bien de que se trataba así que volteó a ver al más alto con un gesto interrogativo.

-Es para un concurso… creo que sería bueno si participaras- le explicó el profesor al chico que soltaba un suspiro que más bien parecía un resoplido.

-No soy tan bueno para un concurso, la gente que participa es como Roderich. Deberías decirle a él- dijo dejando la solicitud sobre el piano pero Berwald, con su eterno gesto estoico solo volvió a tomarla.

-Ya le dije a Roderich pero te lo digo a ti porque creo que eres bueno; no tienes nada que perder- le dijo al otro que se estremeció al escuchar el humilde alago por parte de Berwald.

Volvió a darle otra mirada al papel y después al profesor que lo miraba directamente con esa cara tan atemorizante esperando la respuesta de Lukas que casi volvía escuchar en una especie de eco como el profesor le decía que era un buen músico y su corazón se removió dentro de su pecho.

-Está bien… pero si termino humillado por todos esos niños prodigio tendrás que compensarme- amenazó Lukas a lo que el otro sin cambiar el gesto en su rostro solo asentía con su cabeza mientras su alumno sacaba de nuevo su violín.

-Y si gano tendrás una cita conmigo- soltó sin más el nórdico dándole la espalda al profesor pues temía que viera lo avergonzado que estaba por haber dicho eso; no cabía duda que juntarse tanto con Mathias le hacía mal.

-¿Perdón?- dijo entonces Berwald pensando que tal vez no había escuchado bien.

-Dije que me invitarás una comida… no lo malinterpretes- respondió de inmediato Lukas, tal vez después de todo no era tan temerario como el danés loco.

-Si eso quieres… pero entonces tendrás que practicar mucho- dijo con total desinterés Berwald sin tomarse muy en serio una invitación a comer lo que desilusionó por completo a Lukas que quiso en ese mismo momento arrancarle las cuerdas al violín y ahocar a Berwald con ellas por lo poco intuitivo que era.

-Hasta que me sangren los dedos- coincidió el noruego, ganaría ese concurso y con ello una cita con Berwald así tuviera que sacar a Mozart de la tumba para interpretarlo correctamente; después de todo había escuchado que Mozart siempre era el favorito de los jueces.

-Creo que te vendría bien tocar a Paganini- comenzó a decir Berwald sin darle más rodeos al tema del premio.

-¿Paganini? ¿No crees que es demasiado dramático?- preguntó Lukas a quien no parecía agradarle tanto la idea, de hecho Paganini no era su compositor favorito.

-Por eso mismo… a veces creo que le falta emoción a tus interpretaciones- dijo sin más Berwald desencajando por completo al otro nórdico que frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-No es que no lo hagas bien- se apresuró a decir rápidamente el profesor buscando las palabras correctas a decir –Es solo que te empeñas tanto en hacerlo perfecto, justo como dice la partitura que te olvidas a veces de poner tus sentimientos en el violín, da la impresión de que te fuerzas por hacerlo como el compositor hubiese querido tocar y no como tú quieres- explicó Berwald costándole un poco de trabajo expresarse con palabras a lo cual el otro solo pareció molestarse más.

-Pues es precisamente por ello tocamos ¿No? Si quisiéramos decir lo que nosotros queremos compondríamos nuestras propias melodías como hace Roderich- dijo Lukas haciendo una pausa breve –Y tampoco es como si lo que yo quisiera decir con la música fuera escuchado por alguien- murmuró el rubio platinado en un tono apenas audible que pasó desapercibido por el de lentes.

-Entiendo, debemos respetar la composición de los autores pero… creo no hay nada de malo poner algo de nosotros en la pieza. Intenta compaginar con Paganini, tal vez te resulte un autor interesante- intentó convencerle Berwald sacando de su maletín un cuadernillo con partituras.

-_Capriccio _número 24 en La menor- señaló Berwald sacando su propio violín para interpretar la pieza.

Apenas comenzaron a sonar las primeras notas Lukas pareció darse cuenta de pronto de porque Berwald quería que tocara a un autor como aquel; su música sonaba compleja, difícil de describir, a veces elegante y en algún movimiento se convertía en una especie de lamento desesperado que se tornaba furioso y a su vez apasionado… aquella melodía, ese _Capriccio _era como Lukas: Tan indescifrable, tan complicado y muy lejos de poder ser entendido.

Odiaba a Berwald en ese preciso momento por ser tan observador con sus alumnos a ese punto pero también por ser un torpe monumental pues a pesar de ver todo aquello no podía ni siquiera darse cuenta que frente a él había un pobre idiota que se moría de amor por él.

Lukas miraba con algo más allá de la admiración las manos hábiles del maestro, como este movía el arco y sus dedos dándole vida a la melodía y sus bruscos cambios. Era en esos instantes en que se enamoraba más del músico, por esa manera de tocar, por ver que él no hacía esfuerzo en hacer que sus palabras llegaran a quien quisiera a base de la música sin dejar de respetar la composición. Solo cuando tocaba podía ver al Berwald que quitaba su careta intimidante y dejaba al descubierto su lado más sensible porqué después de todo el ojiazul eso eran un hombre sensible.

-¿Crees poder hacerlo?- preguntó Berwald al terminar de tocar mientras Lukas asentía con su cabeza respirando hondo

-Tal vez no tan bien como tú pero puedo intentarlo- dijo Lukas dándole una repasada a las partituras para comenzar a tocar en un primer intento.

_Veamos Paganini… déjame saber que querías decirle al mundo._

Pensó el muchacho acomodando el instrumento sobre su hombro y sin quererlo y cosa que ya hacía con mucha frecuencia, volteó a ver al edificio contrario en donde vio a Mathias bailando, como siempre el chico sonreía y antes de posicionar el arco sobre las cuerdas por primera vez se preguntó ¿Cuál era el motor de Mathias? ¿Por qué bailaba?... borrándose preguntas tontas de la cabeza comenzó a tocar siguiendo el ejemplo del danés, tal vez intentaría divertirse tocando.

Mientras tanto al otro lado todos efectivamente estaban bailando como si la vida se les fuera en ello; Elizabetha había anunciado que estaban oficialmente inscritos al concurso de baile y por supuesto se enfrentarían a sus archirrivales los _Shanghai Drangons, _por supuesto, esto solo hizo que la fibra asesina de Elizabetha ardiera como si le hubieran tirado 15 litros de gasolina y una colección de encendedores y ni qué decir del otro par de orgullosos Alfred y Mathias que estaban matándose en cuerpo y alma por cumplir con las estrictas exigencias de su coreógrafa que no quería solo un buen trabajo, quería que superaran la perfección misma.

El ambiente en el discreto estudio de baile era casi sofocante, el calor por poco empañaba los vidrios y a coro se escuchaban respiraciones aceleradas solo interrumpidas por las instrucciones de la castaña y la música. El chillido de las suelas de goma contra el piso de madera, las palmadas, los saltos, las correcciones y más música hasta que todos caían rendidos rogando algo de piedad, sabían perfectamente que Elizabetha también estaba cansada pero ella se empeñaba en mantenerse de pie a pesar de que sus piernas ya temblaban por el ejercicio.

-Descansen diez minutos- les ordenó a sus pupilos que fueron a tirarse en el piso y otros más civilizados se sentaron a beber agua.

-Ósea si muero como que recuerden lo fabuloso que era- dijo Feliks que bañado en sudor se dejaba caer al suelo como una lagartija respirando forzadamente y con la cara roja por todo el ejercicio.

-Creo que me voy a desmayar- se quejó Tino estirando sus piernas lentamente para relajar sus músculos.

-No sean dramáticos- les regañó Alfred que junto con Mathias bebían agua tranquilamente

-Es que ustedes no son humanos- dijo el nórdico de los ojos obscuros limpiándose la cara con una toalla pequeña.

-No es cierto, solo nos gusta lo que hacemos- dijo sin más Mathias que alzaba sus brazos también estirándose e inclinando su cuerpo hacía la derecha y luego hacía la izquierda.

-Ojalá solo el gusto bastara para ser así de bueno- respondió Tino en voz baja sin que nadie más lo escuchara pero su amigo lo hizo así que vio a este ponerse en cuclillas frente a él clavándole sus ojos azules enérgicos que brillaban de manera sobrenatural.

-Nadie dijo que solo porque te gusta es fácil- le dijo Mathias abochornando un poco a Tino que no esperaba que le escucharan -¿Acaso alguien te dijo que solo porque amamos bailar ya seríamos amos de la pista?- le preguntó como si esta fuera una reprimenda pero la sonrisa en su rostro negaba esto.

Mathias se levantó y le extendió una mano a Tino que la tomó también para levantarse.

-Deja de lloriquear y hagamos nuestro trabajo- le dijo finalmente el danés dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda que casi le sacó el aire al más bajito pero que finalmente solo atinó a sonreír por el extraño animo que el otro le daba.

Los diez minutos de descanso pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaban pero antes de que Elizabetha pusiera a sus alumnos a ensayar como si fueran sus esclavos, un visitante llegó al estudio. El albino de ojos carmín entraba al discreto salón tocando la puerta mientras entraba impidiéndole a Elizabetha que reprodujera la música.

-Gilbert, llegas temprano- le dijo la ojiverde al muchacho que se sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Espera Lizzy como que ¿Qué hace esa cosa aquí?- preguntó de pronto Feliks señalando directamente al albino que bufaba enfadado por el solo escuchar la voz del rubio.

-Puedes estar seguro que a verte no- aclaró Gilbert.

-Yo lo invité- dijo entonces Elizabetha a lo que Feliks abría mucho la boca mientras Mathias, Alfred y Tino iban a saludar al chico.

-Osea Lizzy… ¿Tú me odias o como que solo te divierte hacerme rabiar? Ósea chica, como que si tienes algo contra mí me lo dices, nos damos unos jalones de cabello y ya, no tienes que traerme a… él…- dijo Feliks mirando con desdén a Gilbert que fingió no importarle.

-Relaja tus hormonas niña, vine porque mi increíble presencia les es de ayuda y claro, por invitación de Elizabetha- dijo a punto de abrazar a la chica que en un ágil movimiento logró quitarse del alcance del ojirrojo y así evitar su incomodo abrazo.

-Así es gente, Gilbert como cada año hará la mezcla para la pista que usaremos para la competencia- explicó la castaña.

-Siéntanse agradecidos de que Dj Preußen usará su talento para que ustedes se luzcan, si no ganan es porque son un montón de inútiles- dijo Gilbert a lo que Feliks soltó una risotada para nada discreta y bastante falsa.

-Oh disculpa cariño, me pareció graciosa tu triste insinuación del talento que no tienes- dijo Feliks enroscando uno de sus mechones de cabello rubio sobre su dedo índice.

-¿Ya te dije que un día de estos voy a romperte la cara?- preguntó Gilbert imitando al otro enroscando un mechón de cabello invisible sobre su dedo índice con una sonrisa boba.

-Háganos un favor y consíganse un cuarto, todo el estudio puede sentir la tensión sexual entre ustedes- comentó Mathias empujando a ambos lejos de él para que siguieran discutiendo y así lo hicieron, para cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban diciéndose toda clase de groserías en alemán y en polaco.

-También he hecho que Gilbo vaya de espía al estudio de Yao, no es como si yo fuera un perra oportunista y usara a Gilbert para que haga lo que quiera a mi conveniencia pero… ¡NECESITAMOS GANARLES A ESOS CHINOS SIN ALMA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!- rugió Elizabetha y como si este fuera un grito de guerra Alfred y Mathias rugieron con ella con un alentador e intimidante "¡SI!". Tino volvía preguntarse de donde sacaba tanto ánimo.

-Oh cierto, me tome la libertad de grabarlos mientras no me veían kesesesese- dijo el albino sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón su teléfono celular; Mathias se lo arrebató rápidamente y buscó el video.

En menos de cinco minutos casi todo el estudio estaba alrededor del danés mirando el video y por cada minuto que pasaba un ambiente de desánimo se sentía en el lugar, tanto que de pronto ya se escuchaban murmullos desmotivados y algunos que decían "será imposible ganarles" pero una vez terminada la grabación Mathias rompió con todo aquel cuchicheo con una risa sonora y enérgica.

-¡Estoy emocionado!- gritó dando saltitos como si estuviera hiperactivo -¡Ya quiero competir contra ellos! Ese Yao de verdad que es bueno, ya quiero verlo llorar de vergüenza- se decía tratando de contener su emoción mientras que el resto del alumnado lo miraba con extrañeza pues mas de la mitad de ellos ya habían dado por hecho que los harían polvo los asiáticos.

-Tienen una increíble coreografía, una coordinación impecable y aparte de todo también usan su vestuario para ayudarse en la rutina y todo es más vistoso, dejarán boquiabiertos a los jueces pero nosotros tenemos algo que ellos no tienen- dijo Elizabetha cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Alma?- preguntó Tino haciendo reír a la chica.

-Aparte de eso, tenemos a un buen Dj, una coreografía con corazón y a mí que no dejaré que descansen hasta que no me rueguen piedad y quieran vomitar después de cada ensayo, si alguien quiere desertar puede hacerlo ahora mismo- advirtió la ojiverde mirando a todos con seriedad pero nadie dijo nada (mas por temor que por otra cosa).

-Me agrada que digas eso de mi nena pero tampoco yo lo tendré tan fácil. ¿Escuchaste la pista que están bailando? Uno de los hermanos de Yao, Kiku, es el Dj que hace sus pistas y ese tipo es como la reencarnación de _Steve Aoki_ o algo así- dijo Gilbert mientras ponía a pensar a Tino.

-Pero _Steve Aoki_ sigue vivo- comentó el nórdico.

-Bueno, entienden lo que quiero decir ¿No? Esos asiáticos tienen todo de su parte para ganar- comentó con un poco más de seriedad el albino.

-Mejor aún, el reto será más interesante- comentó entonces Mathias con una sonrisa de lo más arrogante en su rostro, confiaba en sus habilidades pero el saber que había tanto en su contra hacía que la piel se le erizara de la pura emoción.

-Entonces ya sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, estamos poniendo en juego nuestro orgullo y un premio de mucho dinero además del prestigio de este estudio- dijo Elizabetha

Así que con esto dicho comenzaron las preparaciones, tanto en cuestiones de música como de coreografía e incluso vestuario; a pesar de la presión que sentían la ansiedad y la emoción entremezcladas provocaban en todos una inquietud agradable. Cada nuevo proyecto era una experiencia diferente pero el sentimiento de autorrealización era el mismo para todos… aunque Tino, siempre acechado por sus complejos a veces no solía compartir esto.

Finalmente el día en el estudio de baile terminó y cada quien salió tomando su camino; Alfred se despidió de ellos adelantándose con el pretexto de que tenía que conseguir unos libros para su hermano, Feliks y Gilbert se fueron tirándose de insultos hasta que se separaron al llegar a la esquina de la calle y Elizabetha, Mathias y Tino se encaminaron al conservatorio, Tino en realidad solo acompañaba a los otros dos aprovechando la oportunidad para saludar a Berwald con quien de vez en cuando cruzaba algunas palabras.

-¿Irás a acosar a Lukas una vez más?- preguntó Elizabeth divertida mientras Mathias iba en su bicicleta y la miraba de mala forma.

-No lo acoso, lo conquisto- corrigió el danés adelantándose un poco a sus amigos para alcanzar al noruego cuando este saliera de clases. Así que pedaleó más rápido y en unos minutos ya estaba cruzando las verjas de ese conservatorio en donde los alumnos ya no se extrañaban al verlo.

Bajó de la bicicleta y fue hasta le puerta principal sin embargo en lugar de encontrarse con Lukas fue a toparse con el que menos deseaba ver. Berwald.

-Buenas tardes- saludó cortésmente el maestro pues ya un par de veces anteriores había visto a Mathias rondar por ahí junto con Tino.

-Hola- dijo sin más Mathias con un tono seco alzando ligeramente su cabeza en un gesto altivo -¿Lukas ya viene?- preguntó entonces al profesor que tuvo que detenerse de su camino un momento por la pregunta.

-No lo sé- respondió el ojiazul viendo al otro rubio que parecía estarlo examinando de arriba abajo y de abajo hacia arriba buscándole cualquier ínfimo defecto.

-Sigo sin entender que vio en ti- dijo Mathias de pronto –pero no importa, mientras tú no te des cuenta de nada mucho mejor para mí- concluyó dándose la media vuelta alejándose de ahí dejando completamente confundido a Berwald que no supo a qué diablos se refería con aquello.

Vio al chico alejarse y el maestro sin darle más vueltas a sus extrañas palabras tan solo se alejó también siguiendo con su camino encontrándose en el portón de la puerta a Elizabetha acompañada de Tino, cosa que bastó para que se detuviera en seco al sentir su corazón golpear directo contra su pecho.

Tal vez ya debería acostumbrarse a ver al muchacho más seguido, pero le era imposible mantener la calma al ver esa sonrisa amable, sin embargo Berwald tragó saliva, se limpió el sudor de las palmas de sus manos en el pantalón y se dirigió hasta el portón mientras repasaba mentalmente una y otra vez como debería saludar a Tino.

-¡Hey Berwald!- pero como siempre el finlandés se le adelantaba y lo saludaba con un animado gesto de la mano que hizo al sueco sentir un calor extraño por todo su cuerpo.

-Hola- dijo secamente reprendiéndose mentalmente por haber sonado cortante pero Tino pareció no haber reparado en ello.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Berwald- comentó de pronto Elizabetha llamando la atención del más alto que la miró por segundos intentando recordar esos ojos verdes y aquel cabello castaño que estaba más largo que la última vez que la vio.

-Elizabetha… cuanto tiempo- dijo Berwald dándole la mano educadamente a la chica que le dio un apretón un poco masculino por la fuerza impresa en el acto.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Tino señalando a ambos, Berwald asintió con su cabeza mientras que la castaña solo sonrió.

-Berwald es maestro de Rod y también es un super talentoso violinista y pianista, ha tocado en muchísimas orquestas y lo conocí cuando su filarmónica tocó para una presentación de ballet en la que estuve- explicó la húngara sorprendiendo a Tino. –Deberías escucharlo Tino, toca como los ángeles- agregó ella a lo que Berwald hubiera deseado que no dijera aquel comentario pues pudo ver como la sonrisa de Tino se debilitaba por segundos.

-No sé si sorprenderme por lo de Berwald o por acabar de descubrir que bailas ballet- dijo el rubio sin perder el ánimo en su voz a lo que Elizabetha solo rió con falsa modestia.

-Solo estudié ballet por unos años, nada formal- dijo la chica.

-Pero si estuviste en una academia de ballet muy prestigiosa, tu Lago de los Cisnes fue sublime- dijo Berwald quien había tocado precisamente para esa presentación en especial, la muchacha rodó los ojos mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un leve rojo.

-Mis profesores no solían pensar eso de mí, si por ellos fuera le hubieran dado el lugar a Natasha ¿Recuerdas a la hermana de Iván, el que tocaba el chelo? Esa mujer parecía una muñeca sacada de una cajita musical- dijo la ojiverde.

-Vaya, parece que estoy destinado a rodearme de gente talentosa, que suerte la mía- dijo Tino ganándose unas palmaditas en la espalda por parte de Elizabetha mientras que Berwald por su parte pudo identificar el verdadero significado de estas palabras… casi parecían un lamento.

Antes de poder continuar con la plática Roderich llegó saludando a los presentes, Elizabetha le tomó la mano posesivamente y tras otro rato de charla se fueron por su lado dejando solos a Berwald y a Tino que también emprendieron el camino.

Como si fuera el destino entre ambos, siempre se formaba un silencio incomodo al principio, casi siempre este era disipado por el mas bajito sin embargo, esta vez el finlandés se mantuvo ensimismado en sus pensamientos así que a Berwald solo le quedó tener que soportar ese ambiente para nada agradable que se formaba, no se atrevía a decirle un "¿Qué te sucede?" no era tan atrevido como para inmiscuirse en sus preocupaciones.

Por lo tanto el sueco solo se dedicó a echarle miradas de soslayo al otro que tenía los ojos clavados en el piso mientras caminaban. El músico comenzaba a ponerse ansioso y miraba a todos lados pensando en algo inteligente por decir ¡Odiaba esa timidez suya que ni siquiera le dejaba hablar como una persona normal! Seguramente a Tino le parecía en esos momentos el tipo más aburrido de todo el maldito mundo.

-Disculpa, creo que me quedé callado mucho rato- dijo de pronto Tino justo como si le hubiese acabado de leer el pensamiento al otro que negó rápidamente con la cabeza como haciéndole saber que estaba bien.

-Dentro de poco tendremos un concurso de baile y estaremos compitiendo contra los mejores de todo el estado; es un poco intimidante porque esos chicos son increíbles y en estos últimos años nadie ha podido ganarles. Mathias y Elizabetha están muy entusiasmados aunque yo no puedo decir lo mismo- decía un poco apenado rascando su mejilla mientras reía con cierto nerviosismo.

-Creo que lo harás bien, solo tienes que tener más confianza en ti mismo- dijo Berwald en voz baja pero por ello sin querer esta se hizo aún más profunda.

Tino entonces se detuvo en seco y miró de una manera extraña al profesor.

-Para ustedes es muy fácil decirlo- el de ojos chocolate había dicho aquello como si le estuviera espetando algo a Berwald, incluso el ojiazul sintió aquella breve frase como un ataque así que también se detuvo un poco extrañado. De inmediato el finlandés cambió su tono al habitual.

-Ah… discúlpame, quiero decir que para ustedes es fácil decirlo porque no son tan torpes como yo, siempre he tenido que esforzarme un poco más que los demás para estar a un nivel aceptable y…- decía Tino intentando disculparse pero aquello parecía más una excusa por haber empleado el tono anterior.

-Para nadie es fácil, ni siquiera para los que tu llamas talentosos- dijo entonces con firmeza Berwald, lo miraba como el profesor que regaña a su alumno o como un verdugo a punto de ejecutar a una triste alma –Si tienes talento debes pulirlo a base de práctica y disciplina; si no lo haces te echas a perder por mucha facilidad que tengas al hacer las cosas. No menosprecies a la gente solo porque para ti te es difícil, todos trabajamos duro- le riñó Berwald frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Se quedaron callados un momento y el maestro cayó en la cuenta de todo lo que le había dicho a tino ¡Quiso morir! que la tierra se abriera por favor y se lo tragara hasta lo más hondo de las entrañas del planeta. Lo odiaría, definitivamente Tino lo odiaría y no querría volver a ver su cara jamás; Dios, estaba tan avergonzado que quería echar a correr.

Desvió la mirada pues no se atrevía a escuchar a Tino reclamándole y diciéndole que no lo quería volver a ver. Era estúpido, y tonto.

Sin embargo al contrario de lo que el dramático Berwald pensaba, Tino echó a reír como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima.

-De alguna manera me acabas de recordar a Mathias- le dijo mientras reía con frescura –Tienes toda la razón, para nadie es fácil. Perdona si te molesté con mis problemas… como bien dices creo que debería confiar más en mí mismo, eso haré- decía alegre a lo que Berwald sintió sus mejillas calentarse.

Tino era la representación misma de la bondad, por cada cosa que ese hombre hacía y/o decía Berwald trepaba hasta la misma gloria y sentía que no podía sentir más mariposas y otros bichos en el estómago a causa de ese muchacho.

-Por cierto, aún sigo esperando esa invitación a escucharte ¿O no quieres que un triste bailarín de poca monta como yo vaya a algo tan elegante?- preguntó en broma el de ojos castaños a lo que el otro pareció alterarse y negó frenéticamente con su cabeza mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro.

¡Por supuesto que quería que fuera! ¿Cómo podría pensar algo así de Tino?

-Habrá un evento dentro de poco… por si te interesa- dijo Berwald intentando no tartamudear a lo que el otro solo sonrió más ampliamente.

-Estaré ahí para verte; avísame la fecha y hora exactas- le dijo mientras llegaban al semáforo; Tino tuvo que despedirse cuando la luz se tornó verde y se fue ondeando su mano animadamente mientras dejaba a Berwald viéndolo alejarse.

Mientras Tino se perdía entre el gentío Berwald veía su espalda y tenía esos imperantes deseos de ir tras el rubio y rodearlo con sus brazos para atraparlo y jamás dejarlo ir; quería saber cómo se sentía rodearlo por completo, que tan menudo se sentiría su cuerpo en su abrazo, como sería besarlo… estaba desvariando más de lo que debería hacer en plena calle pero no podía evitarlo. Sin que Tino se diera cuenta tenía el corazón de Berwald dispuesto en una bandeja de plata.

Mientras tanto regresando con Mathias, este apenas vio a Lukas salir, ya lo tenía acaparando toda su atención. El noruego no se preocupó en esconder la molestia que le provocó ver al danés esperándolo en plena puerta del conservatorio así que tras un ácido saludo al que el rubio ya estaba acostumbrado tuvo que soportar el parloteo incesante de este.

Lukas, al igual que su hermano menor, tenía ese don de serle indiferente a muchas cosas (no era un profesional como Emil pero no se quedaba atrás) así que mientras Mathias le daba un resumen exacto sobre su día Lukas se limitaba a sacar su teléfono celular y revisar sus últimos mensajes.

Estaba tan concentrado en esto último que de pronto sintió como Mathias le arrebataba en aparato inesperadamente.

-¿Con quién tanto te mensajeas? Más vale que no me estés engañando- le dijo el danés mientras miraba los recados.

-Hablo con mis amigos, y por favor deja de hablar como si tuviéramos una relación- le dijo Lukas arrebatándole de nuevo el teléfono con molestia escuchando al otro reír.

-¿Amigos? ¿Tú? Esa fue una mentira tierna- le dijo el más alto a Lukas que lo miró con la frialdad usual haciéndole entender al otro que no mentía.

-Dime el nombre de cinco amigos que tengas y te creeré; tu maestro terrorista y yo no contamos- agregó el danés al otro que soltó un sonoro resoplido y alzó un poco su mano para enumerar.

-Arthur, Bladimir… y… ah…- comenzó a decir Lukas doblando su dedo pulgar e índice mientras pensaba en otros nombres aunque mientras lo hacía Mathias echó a reír.

-Ese de Bladimir te lo acabas de inventar, nadie en este siglo se llama así- se burló el mas alto irritando a Lukas que le mostró la pantalla que claramente decía Bladimir junto con un mensaje de texto.

_Ey marica, te vemos en la cafetería de siempre en diez minutos. Jodete si no llegas a tiempo._

Y ese era uno de los cordiales mensajes que Bladimir, su amigo desde la preparatoria, le mandaba para quedar de verse.

-Vaya, al parecer Dios los hace y el diablo los junta, se nota que es igual de agrio que tú- dijo Mathias leyendo el texto, Lukas respondió rápidamente y se guardó el teléfono.

-Bueno, ahora que sabes que estoy ocupado puedes irte a robarle oxígeno al resto de la humanidad y dejarme en paz- dijo Lukas que se disponía a alejarse lo más rápido posible de Mathias el cual no le iba a dejar tan fácil deshacerse de él.

-Claro que no, te llevo a esa cafetería, claramente te están amenazando si no llegas temprano. Vamos, por primera vez te subirás a mi increíble vehículo- le decía Mathias tomando por la mano a Lukas que como siempre intentó zafarse incluso aferró bien sus pies al suelo para no dejarse arrastrar por el más alto.

-¡Hey ni creas que me voy a subir a esa cosa, no tiene otro asiento!- le decía haciendo esfuerzos por no ser llevado pero al parecer para Mathias era tan fácil jalarle que en menos de lo pensado ya estaban enfrente de la mencionada y afamada bicicleta.

-No, no me voy a subir a eso- dijo firmemente Lukas cruzándose de brazos viendo los postes laterales que la rueda de atrás tenía montados para que una segunda persona pudiera pararse sobre estos.

-No te pasará nada, no dejaré que te caigas, solo confía en mi- dijo Mathias al otro que seguía empeñado en no treparse a la bicicleta.

-No confío en ti, no confió en la precaria seguridad de una bicicleta y te he visto andar por la calle, pareces un loco. Me voy caminando, para eso tengo piernas- dijo Lukas queriendo darse la media vuelta pero fue prácticamente obligado por Mathias a subirse.

Fue a base de ruegos incesantes, jalones y finalmente llevarlo al borde de la desesperación que Lukas se vio a sí mismo una vez más cumpliendo con los caprichos de Mathias. Y ahí estaba subiendo a esa cosa infernal aferrándose a los hombros de Mathias, le clavaba los dedos tan fuerte en los hombros al otro rubio que este no pudo evitar soltar un par de quejidos audibles.

-¡Sopórtalo idiota!- le regañó Lukas que sentía en cualquier momento iba a caer cuando Mathias comenzó a pedalear –Maldita sea… maldita sea… maldita sea- repetía cuando el danés comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad.

-¡Relájate hombre, sino de verdad te caerás!- decía el alegre danés sintiendo al otro poner cada vez más fuerza en su agarre hasta que en una curva sin poder evitarlo Lukas soltó algo muy parecido a un grito ahogado y se encorvo rodeando fuertemente el cuello de Mathias con sus brazos.

-Wow Lukas, y yo que pensé que jamás me abrazarías por voluntad propia- dijo el alegre bailarín cuando sintió los brazos del mencionado e incluso su mejilla fría en su cuello.

-¡No es por abrazarte imbécil, es para estrangularte si no vas más lento!- le retó Lukas apretando el agarre efectivamente cortándole la respiración al otro.

-No puedo ir más lento o nos caeremos, suéltame- le pidió Mathias cuando sentía que el oxígeno ya se le terminaba; el otro solo aflojó el agarre pues seguía aferrado a él mientras iban por la calle esquivando autos y peatones.

-Que gracioso, nunca pensé que te diera miedo este tipo de cosas- comentó Mathias mientras el otro aun intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener el equilibrio.

-Hazme el favor de callarte antes de que vuelva a ahorcarte- le dijo Lukas mientras rezaba porque llegaran pronto, la cafetería ya no quedaba muy lejos pero aun tendrían que avanzar un poco más.

Mientras Lukas se aferraba al cuello de Mathias podía sentir el cabello alborotado de este picarle la mejilla. El cuerpo del danés, a pesar del frío en el ambiente, estaba tibio. Al contrario de lo que pensaba no apestaba a sudor a pesar de que acababa de salir de su ensayo, tampoco olía a colonia… si tuviera que describirlo de alguna manera, podría decir que olía a nieve, a esa nieve que suele acumularse en los bosques y se mezcla con el olor del rocío del césped y de la madera húmeda junto con la tierra mojada. Cerró los ojos un momento, solo un segundo para aspirar ese olor e intentar ignorar el hecho de que ese agradable aroma venía de alguien tan desagradable como el loco danés.

-Oye Mathias- comenzó a hablar Lukas tras un silencio largo -¿Por qué bailas?- preguntó a lo que el otro solo pareció pensativo.

-Pues porque me gusta ser el mejor y bailando soy el mejor- contestó encogiendo rápidamente sus hombros, no había ni gesto de duda en su respuesta, parecía muy seguro de lo que decía.

-¿Y por qué te gusta ser el mejor?- volvió a preguntar Lukas que había dejado relajar su cuerpo mortalmente tenso mientras escuchaba al otro.

-Nunca lo he pensado profundamente… pero supongo que me gusta porque me hace sentir vivo- dijo sonriendo ampliamente –Cuando soy el número uno es como un sinónimo de una prueba de que estoy vivo; ser el mejor, ganar en todo es como recordarle el mundo que estoy aquí, que existo en esta tierra. Bailar me gusta porque es divertido y porque conozco gente que es buena y puedo competir con ellos, siempre aprendo algo y siempre hay algo que perfeccionar, algo que superar así que cada vez que supero todo eso me siento un poco más vivo. Algo así- completó riendo con ese gesto brillante que iluminaba su rostro siempre.

-Pues para no pensarlo profundamente has dado una buena respuesta- comentó Lukas mientras apretaba el agarre cuando doblaron en una esquina.

-¿Y tú porque tocas?- preguntó Mathias esta vez –ya me habías dicho que es una forma de comunicarte pero que te llevó realmente a tocar- preguntó mientras el otro intentaba hacer memoria ¿Qué era lo que le había hecho enamorarse tan perdidamente de la música clásica? No… no era algo como Mathias, era otra cosa.

-Mis padres tienen una pequeña tienda de instrumentos en mi pueblo natal, mi padre adora la música clásica así que desde niño la he escuchado y papá siempre me contaba la historia detrás de cada composición y su autor. Toco el violín porque…- pausó un momento al recordar su razón inicial.

-Porque siempre he pensado que todos esos compositores querían enviar un mensaje con sus melodías, entonces decidí que si yo puedo hacer algo para que esos mensajes no mueran lo haré; seguiré tocando para que sus melodías continúen siendo inmortales y al mismo tiempo yo también quiero enviar mi propio mensaje- dijo sin más, no con una sonrisa en su rostro como Mathias, era una expresión más tranquila, más seria pero no por ello menos emotiva.

Mathias entonces frenó, bajó uno de sus pies para apoyarlo en el piso y volteó a ver a Lukas con una expresión extraña en sus ojos, el noruego pudo jurar que esos ojos brillaban un poco más que antes.

-Wow… creo que me volví a enamorar de ti- dijo el danés al otro que solo atinó a fruncir el señor al ver ese rostro risueño tan cerca de él y soltando esa sandeces sin pudor.

-¡Hey Lukas ¿No nos presentas a tu hombre?!- una voz de pronto sacó a ambos chicos de su ensimismamiento. Lukas prácticamente saltó de la bicicleta y se separó en instantes de Mathias al notar que justo estaban enfrente de la cafetería y quien le hablaba no era otro más que Bladimir acompañado de otro muchacho que era Arthur.

Contando a Lukas, los tres eran mejores amigos desde el bachillerato, habían formado un club de "magia negra" como el resto del alumnado solía decir, pero no era nada de eso, solo eran tres tipos interesando en el ocultismo ya nada más, no era como si fueran por la vida haciéndole vudú a todo aquel que les desagradara pero los rumores corrían y se tergiversaban fácilmente por lo tanto terminaron siendo conocidos como el _Magic Trio _además de que la apariencia gótica de Bladimir no ayudaba mucho a la hora de dispersar los chismes, de hecho los alimentaba.

En la mesa de la terraza un rubio de ojos verdes fumaba compulsivamente con una fiel taza de té negro frente a él y el otro vestido completamente de negro disfrutaba de un pastel de zarzamora.

-No es mi "hombre"- apuntó Lukas entre dientes volteando ahora hacía el rubio. –Gracias por traerme… ya puedes irte- más que pedirle, Lukas básicamente le ordenó al otro.

-Hey, deja que el chico se quede, puede contarnos como hizo para abrirte esas piernas- gritó Bladimir llamando la atención de algunos y haciendo que el danés se sonrojara un poco.

Lukas solo se limitó a rodar los ojos y suspirar ignorando al rumano.

-A menos que quieras escuchar a ese par humillarte con un lenguaje formal del que no vas a entender ni siquiera la mitad será mejor que te vayas- le recomendó el noruego al ojiazul que volvió a echarle una mirada al par de peculiares personas que reían de verdad con toda la intensión de destrozarlo a base de sarcasmos e ironías.

-Está bien, me voy. Cuídate- le dijo Mathias pellizcándole la mejilla cariñosamente antes de irse dejando al otro insultándolo por ese atrevimiento.

Mathias por fin se alejó dejando a Lukas con su pandilla de amigos que parecían compartir el mismo placer por menospreciar a la gente.

-Tú siempre con tanta clase Bladimir- dijo Lukas como saludo sentándose a la mesa haciendo sonreír al rubio ojirrojo; al hacerlo un par de caninos anormalmente largos y afilados asomaron de sus labios pálidos.

-Es mi sello, parte de mi personalidad - dijo el rumano llevándose una cucharada de pastel a la boca.

-¿Y? ¿No nos vas a decir quién es el tipo al que venías abrazando con tanto fervor? Raro en ti, el que prefiere que lo toquen usando pinzas y guantes de latex- comentó Arthur que apagaba su tercer cigarrillo y le daba un trago a su té ahora dirigiéndose a Lukas.

-Es cierto, yo pensé que el único que metería sus virtuosas menos en tu cuerpecito sería ese tal Berwald- comentó Bladimir moviendo de un lado a otro su tenedor

-Si Berwald fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de que quiero que meta sus virtuosas manos bajo mis pantalones no me verían con el imbécil de la bicicleta ni mucho menos estaría aquí con ustedes; estaría comprobando porque es tan hábil con el piano y el violín- decía Lukas sin atisbo de emoción en su tono pero no por ello sus palabras no dejaban de tomar tintes lascivos al decir esto. Soltó un larguísimo suspiro mientras se removía en la silla

-Estoy destinado a la soltería y pasar mis días reuniéndome con ustedes para vivir del recuerdo de viejos tiempos y quedarme estancado en la adolescencia- dijo Lukas llamando a la camarera para pedir un café negro bien caliente.

-No me metas en la misma clasificación, yo si superé la preparatoria- advirtió Bladimir riendo jocosamente –Ustedes no, sobre todo tú- dijo señalando a Arthur que frunció sus espesas cejas rubias.

-No sé de qué me hablas, soy el más maduro entre ustedes ¿Recuerdas quien está haciendo una maestría y no repitiendo el último semestre de la carrera?- le dijo el ojiverde a su amigo que ignoró el comentario con un gesto de la mano.

-Esos profesores te reprueban según por poner mensajes subversivos en tus reportes, son unos imbéciles- repuso el ojirrojo pellizcando el pastel y llenándose el dedo con crema batida.

-Vaya, siguen siendo unos chiquillos solo que su vocabulario se hizo más extenso, ya veo porque siguen siendo un par de inadaptados- les señaló Lukas recibiendo su café agradeciendo rápidamente.

-Debes saber querido Lukas que a pesar de mis nefastas habilidades para interactuar con la gente y a diferencia de ustedes dos perdedores, yo tengo alguien que me recibe en casa con comida caliente, una sonrisa y un cuerpo sexy en la cama- le dijo Bladimir sacando su celular mostrándoles una fotografía de su pareja, un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes que aparecía medio desnudo lleno de moretones en el cuello. Ese era su novio, Nicolai, con quien había estado desde que entró a la universidad.

-No puedo creer que el más raro de nosotros tenga la relación más sólida y seria- comentó frustrado Lukas mientras Bladimir veía con ternura la foto.

-Los colmillos tienen su encanto- respondió el rumano dándose aires de grandeza.

-Tonterías. La monogamia está sobrevalorada- comentó entonces Arthur prendiendo su cuarto cigarrillo haciendo reír tanto a Lukas como a Bladimir… o bueno, Lukas sonrió a medias.

-Oh Artie, puedo escuchar tu fobia al compromiso hablando, casi puedo apostar que ahora dirás que el sexo también está sobreestimado y solo existe para reproducirse, que el placer sensual es solo para mentes enajenadas- comentó Bladimir casi acabándose su pastel.

-No estoy tan retorcido como crees y tampoco soy tan frígido como piensas; de hecho ahora mismo tengo a alguien que cumple con esa función de apaciguar mi lívido- dijo con una sonrisita lujuriosa sacando el humo del cigarrillo por su nariz

-El joven modelo Arthur Kirkland se ha conseguido pareja, alguien por favor grabe esto, tal vez sea el primer y último novio serio que tenga en toda su triste vida- bromeó Lukas viendo al otro hacer una cara de desagrado por esto.

-Ey no, solo quiero su cuerpo no su drama- dijo moviendo sus manos en gestos negativos –Lo conocí hace poco, a ese tipo no puedes solo verlo y no querer hacerlo tuyo ¡Maldito culo perfecto el que se carga!- exclamó ganándose un par de miradas por parte de un grupito de gente que iba pasando aunque no le dio importancia, estaba más ocupado pensando en el trasero de su_ sex friend_.

-Qué suerte tienen ustedes, Blad tiene un novio que debe ser único en su especie por el simple hecho de soportarlo, Arthur anda tirándose el culo perfecto de algún desconocido y yo estoy babeando por un imbécil que no capta que me estoy muriendo por él- decía meneando su taza de café diluyendo el azúcar.

-¿Y no has intentando hacer lo que la gente normal suele hacer… como por ejemplo decirle que estás enamorado de él?- preguntó Bladimir como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Espera, que un chico vampiro me de consejos acerca de lo que la gente _normal_ hace es bastante patético. ¿Podemos cambiar el tema por favor? A algo que no ponga en evidencia que tan miserable puedo llegar a ser - aclaró Lukas mientras el ojirrojo se encogía de hombros.

-Sigue sufriendo entonces el precio del silencio mi estimado amigo, carga con esa cruz- dijo Arthur dándole otra larga calada a su cigarrillo mientras que Lukas soltaba un segundo suspiro mirando el humo dispersarse y finalmente desvanecerse entre la brisa.

-Estoy acostumbrado- murmuró el noruego dándole un trago a su café; al tiempo que en la acera contraria su consanguíneo iba acompañado de su más que amigo Xiang.

Ambos chicos iban camino a casa de Emil para hacer esas cosas que Lukas les prohibía terminantemente pero como buenos adolescentes se burlaban de la autoridad.

Emil acompañaba a Xiang que salía de sus prácticas diarias con el grupo de baile que llevaba en compañía del resto de sus hermanos, liderados por Yao, el mayor entre todos.

-Te hermano no le tiene piedad a nadie- comentaba Emil mientras caminaba al mismo ritmo lento de Xiang que bostezaba tranquilamente.

-Así es siempre para todo, de alguna manera estoy acostumbrado- contestó sencillamente Xiang como si el pasar tres horas y media de ensayos seguidos bajo un régimen de exigencia casi militar fuera solo un juego de niños.

-Supongo entonces ya tienen la victoria asegurada- dijo Emil al otro que ladeó ligeramente su cabeza como pensando en esta posibilidad.

-Si aunque al parecer hay un estudio de baile que se ha estado haciendo de buena reputación estos últimos meses, creo que ya hemos competido contra ellos, son _Little Floor- _respondió el asiático intentando hacer memoria; eran tantos los estudios contra los que su equipo había competido y a los que les habían ganado que le era imposible recordarlos a todos.

-Si los _Shanghai Dragons _ganan te daré algo a cambio- propuso de pronto Emil al otro que se detuvo en seco. Ambos se mantenían inexpresivos pero había cierto tono cómplice entre las miradas de los dos.

Emil se acercó a Xiang y cubrió su boca con su mano a la hora de acercarse a decirle algo al oido del otro que escuchó atentamente hasta que Emil se separó.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?- preguntó Xiang entonces.

-Lo que quieras- repitió Emil pasando discretamente sus dedos por la palma de la mano del asiático que alcanzó a tomarla antes de que este se separara.

-Entonces puedes darme un adelanto- propuso el moreno jalando a Emil hasta un pequeño callejón en dónde lo acorraló contra la pared.

Al rubio casi platinado le molestaba que Xiang tomara esas actitudes dominantes así que antes de que el moreno pudiera adelantarse, lo jaló por los brazos acercándolo a él para besarlo antes de que este pudiera solo pensarlo.

Tal vez ninguno de los dos fuera una de esas típicas parejas adolescentes que derrochan amor a cada oportunidad, puede que apenas y hablaran, intercambiaran un simplón cruce de palabas y ni siquiera se sonrieran, pero ellos tenían sus propios métodos para hacerse saber cómo se sentían con respecto al otro. Besos secretos en un callejón abandonado tan cerca de una figura de autoridad, era uno de ellos.

/

**Aparición especial del Magic Trio porque no puedo escribir de Noru si no aparecen los otros dos frikys de la magia aunque acá son un trio de hipsters petulantes pero los amo.**

**Din se enamora mas de Noru, Noru sufre por Su, Su sufre por Fin y Fin sufre por todo menos por amor XD espero les haya parecido divertido e interesante este capítulo y mil millones de gracias por sus reviews, por sus felicitaciones de navidad que no pude contestar por estar en medio de la nada sin internet y por supuesto a los lectores silenciosos y sus Favs.**

**Espero nos leamos en el siguiente capítulo, me despido no sin antes desearles un increíble año nuevo que venga con muchas bendiciones para todos ustedes, sus familias y seres queridos, gracias a las personas que me acompañaron en otro año vía FF y redes sociales. Amor sexy para todos.**


	5. ¡A luchar!

APPLAUSE

¡A luchar!

¿Qué tan duro se tiene que trabajar para alcanzar la perfección? Lukas solía preguntárselo a menudo, y aquellos últimos días más; sus dedos habían adoptado nuevos callos que antes no tenían, pasaba más horas en el conservatorio y tocar y escuchar a Paganini se había convertido en parte de su rutina, la cual se había coordinado con el ver a Mathias al otro lado de la ventana animándolo mientras que el propio danés también trabajaba agotadoramente en el estudio de baile.

Era curioso pensar que ambos tenían una competencia cerca, precisamente el mismo día sería la de ambos. Cuando Lukas se lo comentó a Mathias en una de esas tantas tardes en donde el rubio lo interceptó a la salida del conservatorio se lo dijo.

-¡Es el destino!- soltó Mathias exclamando emocionado –Así que tendrás un concurso de violín mientras yo tengo la competencia de baile… ya puedo imaginarlo, nuestros corazones juntos poniendo todo de sí para ganar- decía románticamente el danés pasándole un brazo por el hombro a Lukas que lo tomó por la muñeca con desdén y le quitó el brazo de encima.

-No digas cursiladas, yo estaré concentrado en mi pieza y dudo mucho que tú pienses en mi apenas pongas un pie en el escenario- comentó el noruego soltando un suspiro mientras masajeaba su mano que en ese momento estaba fría.

-Pensaré en ti antes de entrar al escenario, tenlo por seguro, te animaré desde la distancia así que tú debes hacer lo mismo en tu concurso- le dijo Mathias aun con ese gesto tan risueño de siempre a lo que el noruego rodó los ojos.

-Oh por supuesto, la imagen de tu cara idiota estará impresa en mi mente mientras interpreto el primer _Capriccio _de Paganini- dijo Lukas haciendo reír al otro que se detuvo de inmediato, ya no era necesario hacer aclaraciones acerca del sarcasmo usado, Mathias había aprendido a sobrellevarlo con humor.

El danés se puso frente a Lukas y estiró ligeramente su brazo poniendo frente al otro nórdico su puño cerrado.

-Si no vas a pensar en mi entonces prométeme que ganarás, enséñale a esos mocosos presumidos quien eres- le dijo con una de esas sonrisitas altivas que descolocó un momento a Lukas pero aun con ello se dio permiso de relajarse al menos un momento y dibujar una apenas perceptible sonrisa en sus labios y chocó su puño ligeramente con el de Mathias.

-Hecho- prometió al otro que rió fuertemente por su promesa, Mathias no prometió nada pues estaba más que seguro de que ganaría uno de los primeros lugares, sin duda.

Por lo tanto esos últimos días Lukas se había desvivido en el violín, no solo por haber hecho una infantil promesa con Mathias, sino porqué sabía cuál sería su recompensa de llegar a ganar, tenía que ganar, tenía que llegar a la perfección.

Por quinta vez repasó el segundo movimiento de la pieza, sus dedos aun no alcanzaban a pisar la cuerda como era debido, su muñeca tampoco se posicionaba correctamente para mover el arco, su interpretación aún era pésima, no sonaba a Paganini, no decía nada y se frustraba porque entre más se esforzaba peor parecía salirle todo. Otra cosa muy diferente con Roderich a quien apenas le dijeron que interpretaría a Debussy pareció haberse convertido en su misma encarnación.

Daba la impresión de que para Roderich tocar _Arabesque_ era solo tocar Martinillo y aun con ello el escuchar la interpretación hacía que entraras en un estado de completa serenidad, una agradable nostalgia que te embargaba con una sensación de tranquilidad que se contagiaba con la primer serie de notas. El austriaco solo tenía que posar sus manos en el piano para que todo le resultase perfecto pero Lukas no era igual, Lukas incluso rompió una de las cuerdas de su violín en su desesperación de querer interpretar a la perfección la melodía.

-Deberías tomar un descanso- le dijo Berwald cuando revisaba el violín y le quitaba la cuerda rota. Lukas soltó un resoplido de pura frustración e impotencia.

-No puedo perder el tiempo- dijo el noruego mientras que el maestro sacaba el repuesto y con toda parsimonia arreglaba el instrumento quedándose callado un momento.

-No era una sugerencia Lukas, tomate un descanso, te doy permiso de que mañana te quedes en casa y practiques con tranquilidad- le dijo el de lentes sin separar la vista del violín mientras probaba la tensión en la cuerda nueva.

-¿Con tranquilidad? Estoy a unos días de la competencia y me mandas a descansar- dijo con molestia bien disimulada mientras Berwald terminaba de afinar el instrumento.

-Por eso mismo, tomate un descanso- le dijo entregándole por fin el violín al otro que lo tomó casi arrebatándolo sin querer pensando para sus adentros que Berwald jamás le pediría a Roderich que se marchara a su casa a descansar, obviamente no, el tipo no tenía ese tipo de problemas.

Lukas soltó un lánguido y larguísimo suspiro mientras que sus ojos inconscientemente se dirigieron a la ventana del edificio vecino, alcanzó a ver a Mathias que esta vez no veía hacía su lado sino que tenía su mirada fija en Elizabetha que parecía estar dando indicaciones a todo el grupo de chicos ahí presentes.

Lukas se preguntó si Mathias pasaría por las mismas dificultades que él a la hora de bailar… si era así el chico sabía disimularlo bastante bien.

Como si el danés pudiera sentir la mirada de Lukas de inmediato volteó y sus ojos chocaron, en el instante Mathias dibujó una de sus grandes sonrisas y saludó al otro que apenas movió la cabeza en un gesto de saludo; Mathias alzó sus manos y con su boca articuló de manera exagerada un "ANIMO" como si le hubiese leído la mente al noruego que frunció el ceño. No necesitaba ánimo, necesitaba volverse perfecto.

Por lo tanto se puso en posición, pasó una a una las partituras y con su arco señaló el primer movimiento, la primera serie de notas que decidirían el destino de ese concurso, respiró profundo y se dispuso a tocar.

Por otra parte Mathias se sonrió aún más al ver a Lukas poniendo empeño en la música, era su turno de poner todo de él en el baile.

Elizabetha ya había escogido a los ocho integrantes del grupo que iría a competir, por supuesto, Alfred, Feliks y Mathias estaban en ellos, y Tino casi se ponía a llorar cuando le informaron que él también era parte del grupo junto con otros tres chicos. Las prácticas sobrepasaban lo intenso, Elizabetha estaba más seria que nunca cuando se trataba de ensayar y transmitía esta actitud al resto de los chicos que no se perdonaban ni un solo error.

Por supuesto Mathias se había convertido en un perfeccionista que rayaba en lo obsesivo y compulsivo además de que su fibra competitiva se había elevado a un punto tal que el mismo Alfred se mostraba serio, ese ojiazul que siempre andaba con una actitud infantil no bromeaba en las horas de ensayos… todo el ambiente se sentía como una terrible presión sobre el resto de los alumnos que comenzaban a ver a sus compañeros como seres sobrenaturales.

-¡Muy bien, hagamos toda la rutina desde el principio!- les indicó Elizabetha a sus casi destrozados pupilos que sin rechistar volvían a ponerse en su posición.

-Lo bueno de que Elizabetha se haya convertido en una dictadora sin escrúpulos es que toda mi grasa corporal poco a poco desaparece- dijo de pronto Feliks atorando uno de sus pasadores rosas para detener un par de mechones que le estorbaban en la cara.

-Me alegra que tú le veas el lado positivo- comentó Tino intentando recuperar el aliento mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente limpiándose el sudor –siento que mis piernas se van a romper en cualquier momento- se quejó masajeando sus muslos.

-Si no duele no sirve Tino- le dijo entonces Mathias con una media sonrisa para luego volver a poner su gesto serio en el momento en que Elizabetha reproducía una vez más la pista que Gilbert había hecho especialmente para ellos, claro, Feliks puso más de una queja ante esto pero finalmente tuvo que resignarse.

La pista comenzó a sonar y todos una vez más se volvieron un sistema perfectamente coordinado que parecían compartir un solo cerebro pues sus manos y piernas se movían de manera idéntica, al mismo tiempo, al mismo ritmo; los golpes de sus pies contra el piso también eran al unísono y los cambios en la música les dictaban como debían moverse a continuación.

Mathias como raras veces se miraba al espejo, sabía que en esta ocasión era el trabajo en equipo lo que contaba así que el trabajar con sus compañeros era algo imprescindible para poder ser el número uno, el mejor. Llevaría a su equipo a la gloria, recibiría los vítores y después de eso se prepararía para el siguiente reto, para competir con alguien más.

Una voltereta, una palmada, un juego de movimientos de pies, cambiar lugares con el compañero que estaba a su lado… todo estaba perfectamente memorizado en su cabeza, su cuerpo se activaba en automático y su deseo férreo de ganar era lo que impulsaba a toda su anatomía de no tener ni un solo margen de error en la coreografía. La música retumbaba en su cabeza, la cuenta de los tiempos, el saber que dentro de unos días estaría en un escenario bajo la mira de jueces y público hacía que todo en él temblara y se emocionara.

Pero habría que controlarse un poco para que sus ánimos no lo hicieran equivocarse en un momento crítico, no podría perdonárselo jamás; así que usaba todo su poder de concentración para ubicarse en el lugar en donde estaba, en la situación y por supuesto en el baile.

Otro cambio de lugares, saltos, giros, mover las manos, coordinar los pies, que la música no se adelantara a sus pasos y de pronto… quedar inmóviles con el último _bit_ de la melodía.

Cuando la canción hubo terminado el resto de los alumnos que miraban la práctica prorrumpieron en aplausos para los chicos que quisieron caer rendidos pero Elizabetha no se los permitió, prefirió marcar los errores de cada uno de ellos

-Ya les dije que van a un ritmo muy rápido, esto no es una carrera tienen que ir acorde a los tiempos que les estoy marcando, dejen de hacer lo que se les viene en gana- les regañó a todos y por supuesto, se disponía a que repitieran toda la rutina.

Tras dos horas de práctica que sobrepasaba lo intenso, todos fueron a dar al piso rogando piedad.

-Son unas niñitas- les criticó Elizabetha mientras veía a sus alumnos retorciéndose en el piso por un par de calambres, a Mathias le dolía admitirlo, pero incluso él estaba con las piernas hechas polvo.

-No puedo moverme- se quejó Mathias que estaba tirado en el piso boca abajo sin poder mover ni un solo musculo pues sentía estos como si fueran de gelatina.

-Si no duele no sirve Mathias- le dijo la instructora en un tono burlón citando las mismas palabras que el chico el cual solo soltó algo parecido a un quejido gutural que más bien parecía el berreo de una vaca agonizando.

-¿Alguien podría arrastrarme hasta la calle por favor? Tengo una cita- dijo Alfred que rodaba por el piso cual tronco.

-Usa el poder del amor para moverte, yo me quedaré aquí esperando a que mi cuerpo fermente o algo así súper feo- dijo Feliks por su parte que estaba con brazos y piernas estirados dando la impresión de que esperaba que de verdad su cuerpo fermentara y comenzara a criar una nueva sepa de microbios.

-Por hoy es todo, pueden ir a lamentarse a otro lado antes de que llenen de sudor mi piso- les dijo Elizabetha dándole golpecitos con la punta del pie en las costillas a Mathias que seguía mugiendo… o quejándose, ya no se sabía.

Como pudieron los chicos se levantaron y con sus cuerpos deshechos tomaron sus cosas para salir de ahí. Fueron juntos por el pasillo platicando acerca de sus planes para esa tarde.

Alfred presumía de una cita con el chico con el que al parecer solo se acostaba en ocasiones pues este parecía tener una aberración a contraer algún tipo de compromiso con una sola pareja, pero Alfred se esforzaba en hacerlo cambiar de opinión así que había dado el primer paso de invitarlo a una cita sin que hubiera una cama de por medio.

Feliks al parecer se dedicaría a mimarse a sí mismo con un largo baño de burbujas, una botella de vodka y el concierto de Lady Gaga en Londres puesto en su reproductor de DVD. Cuando Alfred le insinuó que tal vez sería mejor ir al club en donde Gilbert trabajaba el ojiverde se detuvo de desfigurarle la cara solo porque su manicura estaba recién hecha.

Para nadie fue sorpresa cuando Tino anunció que iría a casa a seguir practicando después de descansar un rato, a veces temían por su escasa vida social y ni que decir sentimental, pero este dijo muy alegre que al día siguiente tenía un compromiso con un amigo. Todos pensaron que se lo estaba inventando para no quedar mal.

Y finalmente Mathias el que apenas iba a hablar cuando vio al otro lado de la acera al objeto de sus afectos, todos optaron por no preguntarle qué haría, pues ya sabían que iría a encontrarse al nórdico y acosarlo un rato así que solo se despidieron de él cuando este tomó su bicicleta para cruzar la calle.

Sin embargo mientras Mathias esperaba que la luz del semáforo cambiara de rojo a verde pudo ver como un par de chicos, notablemente menores que el propio Lukas, se acercaban a él. Los muchachos llevaban uniformes, al parecer de una preparatoria cercana, uno de ellos era rubio casi platinado como el mismo Lukas, el otro… el otro tenía cabello negro y rasgos orientales.

-¡Ese tipo!- exclamó Mathias al reconocer al muchacho moreno y miró con impaciencia el semáforo que parecía no querer cambiar su luz roja hasta que finalmente, tras minutos que le parecieron horas se puso en verde; el danés pedaleó tan fuerte y rápido como pudo.

-¡LUKAS!- gritó como si a este estuvieran a punto de atropellarlo y casi hizo derrapar su bicicleta cuando llegó frente al noruego que no pudo evitar asustarse por tremendo grito.

-¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?!- le espetó Lukas, alzando la voz sin percatarse de ello, lo que sorprendió a los otros dos muchachos al verlo gritar en plena vía pública, algo inaudito.

-No, ¿Qué te sucede a ti? ¿Por qué estás confabulando con el enemigo?- preguntó Mathias señalando directamente a Xiang que iba acompañando a Emil. Xiang casi tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás al sentir el dedo índice del otro a punto de rozarle la nariz.

-Espero de verdad que te hayas golpeado esa cabezota y estés tan aturdido que por eso hablas más idioteces de lo normal- le recriminó Lukas al otro que entrecerraba los ojos y miraba con hostilidad al adolescente.

-Nada de eso, este niño es parte de las fuerzas enemigas- dijo bajando de la bicicleta sin importarle que esta cayera al piso para acercarse al oriental y casi agachándose para quedar a su altura mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados para parecer más amenazante aunque Xiang ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Tú eres parte de los _Shanghai Dragons, _eres hermano de Yao- dijo el danés al otro muchacho que está vez dibujó una reacción en su rostro, aunque esta fue solo abrir sus ojos un poco más.

-El novio de mi hermano te conoce- comentó ahora Emil ganándose por ello un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Lukas.

-Este tipo no es mi novio- aclaró el noruego con ese tono monótono de siempre mientras Emil apenas y se frotaba la cabeza en el lugar golpeado.

-¿Podría saber cómo es que sabes quién soy?- preguntó Xiang al danés que de pronto volvía a sonreír con esa arrogancia usual.

-Yo soy miembro de _Little Floor_ los que van a patear sus traseros de niña en el escenario- respondió el ojiazul poniéndose las manos en la cadera y enderezando su espalda solo para dejar bien clara la gran diferencia de estaturas.

Xiang solo se limitó a alzar una de sus casi pobladas cejas negras y ladeó muy ligeramente su cabeza.

-Oh… he escuchado de ustedes. Me encantaría ver si de verdad bailas tan bien como amenazas después de todo siempre han quedado debajo de nosotros, como todas las otras academias con las que hemos competido- dijo Xiang y una media sonrisa se alcanzó a formar en sus delgados labios que hizo rabiar a Mathias el cual no dejó que el otro lo notara.

-Cuida esa lengua niño, este año su suerte va a cambiar- le advirtió al moreno.

-Lo mismo te digo aunque nuestras victorias no son producto de la suerte- el asiático respondió con el mismo tono altivo que esta vez descolocó un poco a Emil.

-No sabía que tenías un lado competitivo- le dijo el nórdico al pelinegro que solo atinó a encogerse de hombros.

-Solo cuando se trata de baile- contestó el asiático.

-Wow Mathias, siempre logras superar mis expectativas. Creía que no podías ser más estúpido pero has llegado a un nivel superior al venirte a pelear con un niño de dieciséis años- comentó de pronto Lukas al ojiazul con aquel tono tan tranquilo pero frío de siempre.

-¡Pero no es un simple niño! Este tipo y toda su familia no tienen alma, te lo juro- exclamó Mathias mientras que Xiang se llevaba una mano al pecho.

-Oye, eso de verdad hirió mis sentimientos- comentó el moreno con un pésimo, falso y totalmente aburrido tono de voz. –Vámonos Emil, creo que necesitaré de tu calor corporal para sanar mi corazón por las palabras de este tipo- dijo Xiang tomando la mano de Emil llevándolo lejos de ahí.

-Tócale un pelo a mi hermano y yo me encargo de que te quedes invalido para toda tu vida- amenazó Lukas, a pesar de que no se escuchaba agresividad en su tono podía notarse que hablaba totalmente en serio.

-No te preocupes, solo iremos a masturbarnos desenfrenadamente y ya. Prometo no ensuciar las sábanas- dijo sin más Emil siguiendo a Xiang dejando a los otros dos chicos atrás.

-Creo que no necesitábamos saber eso- murmuró Mathias viéndolos irse escuchando a Lukas suspirar y pasándose una mano por el flequillo cansinamente.

-Ya no sé qué hacer con ese niño- comentó el noruego mientras que el danés volvía levantar su bicicleta –Creo que sería mejor que volviera a casa con mamá y papá pero insiste tanto en quedarse aquí- seguía diciendo como si estuviera hablando para sí mismo dando un segundo suspiro.

-Qué raro escucharte quejar- dijo entonces Mathias al otro que salió de pronto de su ensimismamiento y se dio cuenta de que había estado hablando solo sin percatarse. El noruego se aclaró la garganta sintiéndose un poco incómodo de que el otro lo hubiese estado escuchando.

-Disculpa si te molestan mis quejas- dijo con un tono ácido, sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento en su voz.

-Nada de eso, lo decía porque siempre pareces empeñado en parecer un cubito de hielo, me gusta saber que también tienes preocupaciones como todos los demás- dijo el danés subiendo de nuevo a su bicicleta mientras que Lukas solo se limitó a fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

Que molesto… que irritante… que fastidio era Mathias; que incordio era el poder abrirse a él sin siquiera reparar en ello. De estar en una situación diferente Lukas jamás hubiera dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta pero de un momento a otro la presencia de Mathias le parecía tan normal que terminaba por abrir puertas que algunos ni siquiera en años de convivencia habían podido entreabrir. Que molesto.

-¿Y cómo vas con tus ensayos? ¿A cuántos harás llorar con tu violín?- preguntó el rubio sacando al otro de sus momentáneas cavilaciones, logrando que este solo soltara un apenas audible gruñido.

-Creo que es a mí a quien harán llorar; Berwald me mandó a descansar mañana porque seguramente lo estoy haciendo del asco- dijo el frustrado Lukas cruzándose de brazos haciendo notar su molestia en su voz monocorde.

-¡Nada de eso! Yo te ayudaré a disipar la presión y lo harás de maravilla, búscame mañana en el estudio de baile- más que una invitación Mathias prácticamente le había ordenado a Lukas el cual estaba a punto de replicar pero el ojiazul no lo dejó hablar pues se despidió de inmediato emprendiendo el camino dejando a Lukas con las palabras en la boca.

Una vez más era obligado a cumplirle los caprichos a Mathias.

El día siguiente llegó, era fin de semana y cerca del medio día así que Tino tenía tiempo suficiente para cumplir su compromiso con Berwald, ese de ir a escucharlo a algún concierto. Elizabetha lo acompañaba pues Roderich también tocaría, era el solista invitado y tocaría el piano mientras que Berwald haría de concertino.

-Estoy algo nervioso, nunca he venido a algo tan formal como esto- dijo Tino revisando el folleto en donde le habían dado el programa del concierto.

Elizabetha que iba elegantemente vestida pero con un toque casual lo guiaba por el enorme auditorio hasta sus lugares. Tino tenía que admitir que era raro ver a la chica usando un vestido y maquillaje aunque a pesar de todo se veía muy bonita y no desentonaba con el resto de los presentes, era una suerte que el finlandés hubiera optado por pantalones de gabardina y no mezclilla.

-Tú no te preocupes, eres el invitado de honor de Berwald así que solo ocúpate de escucharlo tocar- le aconsejó Elizabetha al otro que se sonrió.

-Eso debería decirlo yo, Señorita mi novio es el solista de hoy- le bromeó Tino a la chica que solo alcanzó a ruborizarse un poco mientras reía un ligeramente nerviosa.

La castaña revisó también el folleto con el programa, vio la foto del director en turno junto con un breve resumen acerca de su carrera y debajo la foto de su propio novio también con un resumen de su todavía corta trayectoria.

-Espero esto sea un broma… tocarán a Tchaikovsky- dijo Elizabetha entre dientes.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó Tino a lo que la ojiverde tardó un poco en contestar.

-Digamos que él y su Lago de los Cisnes tenemos algo de historia juntos- se limitó a responder ella mientras que de pronto veían a todos los integrantes de la orquesta llegando a sus lugares acomodando sus instrumentos y partituras.

Cuando Berwald hizo acto de presencia en el escenario la gente llenó de aplausos el lugar, Berwald hizo una reverencia y rápidamente con sus ojos buscó a Tino que desde su lugar en las filas del centro también le aplaudía y lo saludaba discretamente.

Berwald pudo sentir como si su corazón estuviera a punto de salírsele por la boca ¡Había ido, ahí estaba para escucharlo! Tenía que poner todo de él entonces en esa presentación, haría que Tino viera al verdadero él, al Berwald que lejos de ser el tipo intimidante al que nadie se le acerca, era en realidad el hombre que amaba la música y podía transmitir sentimientos usando solo sus manos, quería que viera a la persona bajo la careta amenazante, al hombre que sentía y se apasionaba.

A la orden de Berwald el resto de la orquesta afinó al mismo tiempo sus instrumentos, Tino se impresionó al ver que era el sueco quien básicamente guiaba a los músicos.

Una vez que se encontró el tono perfecto el director hizo aparición y de nuevo todos prorrumpieron en aplausos, detrás de él iba Roderich, ataviado con un smoking negro pulcramente planchado.

Elizabetha casi se levanta de su asiento al verlo aparecer pero se resistió de hacerlo, Roderich saludó a Berwald con un apretón de manos, después al director y se dirigió hasta el piano al que primero repasó con la mirada y después posó sus manos sobre él.

Concierto para piano número uno en Fa menor.

Tino no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de eventos, mucho menos a ese tipo de música pero no por ello la impresión fue menos; el sonido de la orquesta tocando junta llenando el auditorio y estremeciendo a la gente, vio como a algunos incluso se les erizaba la piel sol de escuchar. El finlandés mantenía su mirada fija en Berwald el cual parecía una persona completamente diferente, ahí sentado con la espalda recta con el violín en el hombro moviendo el arco con una gracia elegante.

La expresión de Berwald cambiaba, sus facciones parecían relajarse, sus ojos azules se paseaban de la partitura a la batuta del director y de nuevo parecía internarse en su mundo de música, tan lejos de todo lo demás, huyendo a un mundo que era solo suyo; era como ver a un Berwald que dejaba de preocuparse por la gente, se le veía tranquilo, apacible e incluso una apenas perceptible sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios dándole una apariencia tierna; era envidiable la paz que transmitía al verlo tocar.

Tino no pudo evitar sonreír al ver esa faceta del otro nórdico, se veía tan tranquilo y a la vez apasionado cuando la melodía daba ese cambio a un tono más intenso y rápido, definitivamente era una persona completamente diferente.

Una hora y media duró el concierto, la orquesta y el director, además de Roderich recibieron ovaciones por parte de la gente, también Tino se levantó de su asiento para aplaudir mientras que Elizabetha estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas por lo conmovida que estaba por las piezas interpretadas por su novio.

Berwald sintió toda la sangre de su cuerpo subírsele a la cabeza y agolparse de manera violenta en sus mejillas al ver a Tino también ovacionándolo. Si aquello seguía así un día le daría un derrame o al menos si una taquicardia.

-Vamos con ellos- le dijo Elizabetha cuando ya todos iban retirándose.

Ambos chicos salieron apurados de ahí y fueron en busca de los músicos que en ese momento estaban siendo interceptados por otras personas que los felicitaban y otros, menos agradables les hacían varias observaciones.

Se trataba de esas típicas personas que no pueden pasar desapercibido ningún desliz o error, que solo buscan hacer gala de su vasto conocimiento y de paso restregarlo al resto, solo gente pedante y snob que no tenía otra cosa más que ser arrogantes hasta la náusea.

Roderich escuchaba a un viejo profesor y ex director criticando su técnica en el piano. Roderich lo escuchaba pacientemente aunque en su rostro se podía notar que le importaba un bledo lo que él otro decía, se mantenía bajo esa imagen de joven músico que respeta a sus superiores y veteranos pero sus ojos violetas y sus cejas bien alzadas delataban por completo lo que en realidad pasaba por su cabeza que era el hecho de que ese anciano solo estaba aburriéndolo y no le interesaba en absoluto su parloteo.

Otra cosa muy diferente era Berwald que rodeado de otro grupo de músicos con los que ya había trabajado antes e incluso algunos fueron sus maestros, igualmente le hacían observaciones y comentarios un tanto más… mordaces. Se podía notar que muchas de esas palabras no eran otra cosa más que el resultado de la envidia bien cultivada, otros tantos solo buscaban parecer mejores que el violinista y finalmente unos más le criticaban hasta el cómo respirar y le exigían una mejor ejecución de algunas piezas.

A pesar de su gran estatura y complexión, Berwald parecía estar haciéndose pequeñito por cada palabra. La presión… de nuevo la sentía. El peso de las expectativas, los indirectos ataques de viejos colegas y sobre todo el precio de esa imagen que sin quererlo se había construido de prodigio de nuevo le estaba pasando factura.

Las palabras eran como bloques de cemento que se iban acumulando en su espalda lo que lo hacía que encogiera sus hombros e inconscientemente se encorvara.

Se rompería, sentía como si comenzara a resquebrajarse, sentía que iba a ahogarse.

-¡Berwald!- escuchó a Tino llamarle haciéndose paso entre el resto de los presentes, el de ojos obscuros lo tomaba del brazo con fuerza. –Tienes una llamada, les dije que estabas ocupado pero insisten- mintió Tino que en su otra mano sujetaba su propio teléfono celular, obviamente era un truco para alejarlo de todos los demás.

Sin esperar la respuesta del sueco, Tino lo jaló llevándolo lejos hasta donde no hubiera nadie. Berwald solo lo seguía sintiendo como si acabara de ser salvado, viendo al pequeño Tino tomar su brazo con tanta decisión; pensó que más amor no podía caberle en el pecho.

-Respira- le dijo entonces Tino a Berwald cuando se detuvieron escondidos del resto de la gente

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Te digo que respires. Cuando bailamos respirar es muy importante para no cansarnos tan rápido y no desfallecer a la mitad; en la vida es lo mismo, no dejes que eso te asfixie… solo respira- le aconsejó Tino al otro que lo miró fijamente e intentó hacer lo que le decían, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y exhaló lentamente sintiendo la presión ir disminuyendo con cada inhalación y exhalación… era cierto, solo tenía que respirar.

-Aun te ves un poco tenso. Préstame tu mano, Elizabetha me enseñó un truco para calmar la ansiedad antes de una presentación-

El finlandés entonces tomó la mano de Berwald que dio un respingo al sentir la mano fría de Tino envolviendo la suya; Tino no parecía para nada acongojado, se le notaba tan tranquilo muy diferente de Berwald que no cabía en emoción, en cualquier momento vomitaría mariposas y todo tipo de bicho raro.

Tino comenzó a presionar la mano de Berwald justo debajo de su dedo pulgar en una especie de masaje. El sueco no sentía su ansiedad disminuirse, todo lo contrario, aumentaba por el contacto del otro chico que seguía en su ejercicio tocando su mano con tanta confianza; el hombre desfallecería ahí mismo de puro amor.

-Se nota que ensayas muchísimo- comentó Tino ahora pasando sus pequeños y regordetes dedos por los largos y finos de Berwald tocando los cayos que este tenía gracias a las cuerdas del violín. El de lentes volvió a dar un respingo cuando sintió las yemas del otro acariciando sus dedos con tanta paciencia y delicadeza; en serio, deberían llamar a una ambulancia o algo así antes de que su corazón atravesara su pecho.

-Tenías razón aquella vez, incluso la gente con talento tiene que trabajar duro- volvía hablar Tino dejando en paz la mano de Berwald que al instante extrañó el contacto de Tino.

-¡Tino!- dijo el sueco alzando la voz asustando al otro que incluso dio un salto

-Di… dime- dijo el de ojos obscuros esperando no hubiera ofendido al otro nórdico.

-¿Sales con alguien ahora mismo?- preguntó Berwald finalmente con la voz temblorosa y ahora todos su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente. Tino volvió a relajarse y rió.

-Para nada- contestó el rubio. Por un momento Berwald pensó que le diría que sí había alguien en su vida, aunque le parecía intrigante como alguien como Tino no tuviera una fila llena de admiradores y admiradoras que quisieran salir con él.

-Eso no es para mí, Feliks siempre me dice que es porque no he encontrado a la persona correcta-

-¿Nunca te has enamorado?-

Tino parpadeó un par de veces por la pregunta y se quedó pensativo un momento.

No se trataba de si Tino se había enamorado o no, era sencillamente que el hombre no creía en esas cosas; su manera de pensar tan practica lo había llevado a convencerse de que el amor como las relaciones no eran algo indispensable en su vida, por tanto nunca se había ocupado de interesarse en enamorarse; su pragmatismo le decía que no debía relacionarse a un nivel tan personal con alguien más.

Era raro llegar a intimar con Tino, este, a pesar de su naturaleza gentil, atenta y amable con todos era en realidad alguien muy difícil de acceder. Era como si Tino se empeñara en dibujar una gruesa línea que separaba a las personas de su corazón.

-Pues no, nunca me he enamorado ¿Eso es raro?- preguntó con su gesto risueño de siempre.

Berwald era todo lo opuesto de Tino, al escuchar al finlandés decir esto inmediatamente pensó que efectivamente, no había encontrado a la persona correcta.

Para Berwald, el enamoradizo violinista, el poder estar con la persona amada era primordial en la vida, la idea de compartir todo con alguien más era algo que lo llenaba. En sus pocas relaciones Berwald siempre se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a sus parejas tal vez eso mismo las había llevado a la ruptura pues terminaba por ser un tanto sofocante sin embargo no podía evitarlo, de alguna manera tenía que expresar el amor que desbordaba ya fuera con atenciones y detalles.

Él creía en aquella idea de pasar la vida entera con una sola persona, creía en el compromiso, en que hay una persona que ha nacido específicamente para estar a tu lado, solo había que encontrarla aunque para ello te dieras de tumbos con algún par de decepciones.

-¡No los soporto! Malditos viejos amargados- escucharon de pronto a Elizabetha chillar mientras era acompañada de Roderich que solo la escuchaba.

-"Lizzy, deberías volver a la academia, con lo bien que lo hiciste el Lago de los Cisnes, esta vez podrías ganar una beca"- comenzaba a decir la muchacha imitando la voz chillona seguramente de quien le había dicho aquello -¡Una beca mis ovarios! Ahora si quieren a la chica de las piernas gordas ¿no? Que se pudran Roderich, que se pudran todos ellos- se quejaba la joven.

-Tranquila Elizabetha, ciento que en cualquier momento le vas a romper la nariz a alguien- dijo Tino acercándose a la chica que soltaba constantes bufidos.

-Pues esos idiotas son los que van a salir con una hemorragia si siguen fingiendo que siempre pensaron que fui buena. ¿Sabes Tino? Muchos de los que están ahí reunidos eran mis maestros y siempre me dijeron que yo no había nacido para bailar, ahora me quieren de vuelta. Debiste haberles dicho algo Roderich, defenderme de todas las críticas que me hicieron- decía ella jaloneando al moreno que rodaba los ojos.

-Pero si te hubiera defendido me hubieras dicho algo como "no necesito que un hombre me defienda"- dijo el de ojos violeta a la otro que estuvo a punto de reclamar pero lo pensó mejor.

-Si pero… bueno… hubiera sido lindo de todos modos, así me harías recordar que me amas- dijo la muchacha ahora como si fuera una niña regañada.

Roderich puso un par de dedos bajo la barbilla de la chica y le hizo alzar la cara para darle un corto pero tierno beso en los labios.

-Ya sabes que te amo, y también amo tus piernas gordas- le dijo a la otra que hizo un puchero con su boca.

-No tenías que decir lo de las piernas gordas- replicó la muchacha ganándose por ello otro beso de su novio.

Tino solo rió un poco nervioso pues no entendía cómo funcionaba la relación de esos dos que eran totalmente diferentes, sus personalidades contrastaban demasiado así que era increíble el hecho de que llevaran años juntos. Por otro lado Berwald los veía con cierto dejo de envidia, él también quería ese tipo de relación con Tino pero por ahora era demasiado cobarde como para siquiera insinuárselo.

Mientras Berwald tomaba un poco de valor para declarársele a Tino y dejar las ensoñaciones románticas; Lukas estaba en otro debate mental.

Tirado en su cama pudriéndose de aburrimiento vio la hora en el reloj de su pared y recordó la cita (orden) de Mathias de ir a buscarlo seguramente para alguna de sus tontas salidas.

Lukas rodó en su cama un par de veces y decidió que si seguía ahí acostado comenzaría a nacerle musgo en la piel así que convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no estaba haciéndole caso a Mathias, sino yendo por su propia voluntad, tomó su violín junto con su abrigo y salió de casa a refrescarse un poco.

No llevaba tanta prisa así que se tomó su tiempo al caminar, aun con ello llegó demasiado temprano a la esquina del edificio en donde estaba el estudio. Maldijo al sentir la brisa helada cortarle la piel y aunque quiso aguantarse el frío sabía que si lo hacía se ganaría por ello un resfriado por lo tanto no le quedó más remedio que entrar al edificio y subir el número infinito de escalones que daban hasta el estudio pues el elevador estaba fuera de servicio; fue toda una prueba de condición física llegar sin haberse desmayado ¿Cómo era que Mathias podía subir esos escalones todos los días?

Desde el pie de la escalera alcanzaba a escucharse la música, incluso el golpeteo de los pies de todo el grupo contra el piso; no se escuchaba la voz de Elizabetha, era la de alguien más que en el lugar de la castaña marcaba los tiempos y las indicaciones alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar por encima de la música electrónica que de pronto se tornaba en otra pista esta vez una mezcla de rap.

El noruego llegó hasta la puerta del estudio y se asomó por la ventana viendo a todos seguir con la rutina; enfrente del grupo

estaba Feliks que parecía estar sustituyendo a la castaña.

Se quedó un rato mirando con el pretexto de no tener nada mejor que hacer; la música llegaba a su fin y cuando así lo hizo Feliks comenzó a decirles a todos algunas indicaciones que Elizabetha le había pedido comunicar. Lukas fijó sus ojos entonces en Mathias, se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver al danés por primera vez con otra expresión que no fuera su eterno ánimo o su exagerada energía positiva.

Mathias miraba al frente con una cara seria, no estaba sonriente y se mostraba tan concentrado que todo en él tenía un aire diferente, con sus ojos clavados en el ojiverde, escuchando con plena atención a todo lo que este decía… Lukas pensó que incluso se veía apuesto de esa manera, se le antojaba a una persona interesante y misteriosa. No sabía que Mathias también podía ser una persona seria cuando el momento lo ameritaba… en serio… no sabía que podía verse tan guapo.

Tras este pensamiento Lukas sacudió su cabeza, el frío le afectaba más de lo que pensaba.

Los chicos por otro lado, terminada la práctica comenzaron a estirarse y guardar sus cosas en su maleta mientras eran apurados por Feliks, Lukas volvió a mirar dentro del estudio viendo que Mathias retomaba su cara risueña de siempre mientras platicaba con algunos compañeros y se alzaba ligeramente la playera para con esta limpiar su cara.

Cabe destacar que aunque Lukas estuviera perdidamente enamorado de Berwald eso no iba a cambiar el hecho de que no estaba ciego, así que no pudo evitar levantarse de puntillas solo para apreciar mejor ese abdomen delgado pero del que se alcanzaban a remarcar unos cuantos músculos.

Mathias usaba el pantalón ligeramente debajo de la cadera así que las líneas de su pubis se asomaban un poco, igualmente su ombligo. A Lukas sinceramente no le importaría lamer ese cuerpo de tener la oportunidad; el ejercicio de bailar había hecho un excelente trabajo en Mathias y al menos el muchacho tenía algo bueno dentro de todos sus defectos.

-¡Lukas!- llamó entonces Mathias sacando al otro nórdico de su lascivo ensimismamiento, esperaba no haber sido tan obvio.

-Hola- dijo secamente el noruego, al parecer su gesto estoico ocultaba bien lo que en realidad pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento que era desnudar a Mathias con los ojos.

-Qué bueno que viniste, déjame terminar de guardar mis cosas y vuelvo contigo- dijo corriendo hasta su maleta metiendo su toalla, botella de agua y otras cosas como iban cayendo, sin preocuparse realmente de ordenarlas; como pudo cerró la maleta y salió despidiéndose rápidamente de todos.

-¿Y a dónde me vas a arrastrar esta vez?- preguntó Lukas mientras que el otro reía como siempre.

-No lo digas así, será algo divertido y aprovecharé que hayas traído tu violín- dijo señalando el instrumento con el que Lukas había cargado inconscientemente, ya era una costumbre salir de casa con él.

-Eso no me inspira mucha confianza- comentó Lukas mientras iban bajando las escaleras del edificio.

-Tienes que creer más en la gente- le aconsejó Mathias -¿Crees que podamos entrar a tu escuela?- preguntó entonces haciendo que el otro se detuviera en seco.

-¿Para qué?- cuestionó Lukas mirando con completa sospecha al rubio que le guiñó un ojo de manera juguetona.

-Quiero que toques para mí- respondió sin más Mathias y esta vez fue Lukas el que soltó una risa sin pizca de humor.

-Dime por favor que ese es otro de tus pésimos chistes-

-Hablo en serio, toca para mí, lo que tú quieras y te aseguró que será divertido-

-¿En qué sentido puede ser divertido hacer lo que hago todos los días?-

-En que está vez estarás conmigo. Ya, no seas amargado por una vez en tu vida y haz lo que te digo-

Mathias a veces parecía padecer de una conveniente amnesia, pues frecuentemente olvidaba que Lukas odiaba ser tocado, esta vez volvía a olvidarlo y tomaba al noruego por la mano obligándolo a bajar más rápido las escaleras.

Lukas ya ni siquiera se molestaba en pelear y en forcejear, se resignaba a que el otro a pesar de su molestia, le rodeara la mano y lo llevara a donde fuera… no recordaba en qué momento se había vuelto tan dócil en presencia del danés.

Sin esperar más Mathias corrió junto con Lukas hasta el conservatorio de música, no había necesidad de ir tan rápido pero parecía que de nuevo el más alto tenía esos arranques de hiperactividad. El danés se coló de manera furtiva a la escuela y Lukas solo lo guió hasta el aula que solía usar cuando tomaba clases con Berwald, la misma en donde ellos dos se conocieron.

Mathias pasó la mirada por el lugar como recordando aquel día mientras que Lukas sin decir más solo sacaba el violín de su estuche, ya sabía que el rubio no lo dejaría de molestar hasta que no hiciera lo que le pedía.

-¿Qué quiere que toque para usted señor?- dijo con ese tonito sarcástico que a más de uno irritaba.

Mathias siguiéndole el juego se puso muy derecho y puso sus manos tras su espalda mientras parecía pensar profundamente como si realmente conociera piezas de música clásica, finalmente solo retomó su postura de siempre y sonrió.

-Lo que quieras, algo que te sepas de memoria- dijo a lo que el otro de nuevo lo miraba con ese dejo de sospecha, definitivamente no confiaba en ese hombre.

Aun con ello puso el violín en posición y mientras lo acomodaba en su mentón pensaba que pieza podría interpretar, le daban a elegir y por primera vez no quiso tocar a Paganini, ¡Casi podía soñarlo y necesitaba un descanso de él!

Segundos después cuando posó el arco sobre las cuerdas murmuró para sí mismo.

-Vivaldi… Invierno, primer movimiento- susurró al momento preciso de comenzar con la famosa pieza de las Cuatro Estaciones.

Le gustaba precisamente aquella melodía, era intensa y amaba tocarla por el nivel de dificultad en ella, cada vez que tocaba imaginaba una tormenta de nieve que azotaba todo y cubría algún paisaje de un puro color blanco; una ventisca que arrasaba con todo como a veces él quería hacer con la música, si pueda arrasar con sus pensamientos que a veces lo ahogaban, si pudiera llenar de un frío blanco su cabeza y acallar todo lo que a veces retumbaba en su mente.

Siguió tocando pensando en esto, miró entonces de reojo a Mathias que muy concentrado lo escuchaba aunque había algo extraño… Mathias movía su pie y con la punta daba golpeteos al piso como si estuviera haciendo un conteo de los tiempos.

Para cuando Lukas se dio cuenta el danés comenzaba a moverse... ¡No!, estaba bailando, seguía el ritmo de la pieza, aunque no fuera una melodía que ni era parecida al hip hop Mathias parecía estar adivinando los cambios en ella y movía su cuerpo de acuerdo a estos.

Rápidos, desenfrenados, el arco se movía y los pies del otro rubio igual; los dedos se paseaban por las cuerdas y el ojiazul dejaba su cuerpo ser dominado por la música.

-¿Qué haces tonto?- preguntó Lukas sin dejar de tocar mientras que el más alto seguía concentrado bailando haciendo parecer aquello una mezcla muy rara.

-Bailo- contesto sin más Mathias con la voz entrecortada por el ejercicio.

-¡No puedes bailar a Vivaldi!- le regañó Lukas pero sin dejar de tocar.

-Claro que puedo, lo estoy haciendo, puedo bailar lo que sea- seguía diciendo de nuevo moviendo sus pies y brazos de una manera extraña; en las partes más lentas de la canción la velocidad de toda su anatomía también disminuía y parecía moverse en cámara lenta como si sus huesos fueran en realidad articulados como los de un muñeco.

-Claro que no- volvió a decir Lukas esta vez llegando a la parte más intensa del _allegro_, estaba decidido hacer que Mathias se equivocara o fallara en algún paso.

Entonces lukas dejó de pensar; dejó de torturarse con teorías y técnicas, solo le importaba tocar para Mathias y de nuevo se divertía, tocar el violín volvía ser divertido cuando el preocuparse de la posición de sus dedos, de los movimientos del arco, de los silencios, los do, los fa, los sostenidos, y los silencios. Al diablo con todo.

Y Lukas otra vez reía, sin darse cuenta, Mathias era otra vez el culpable de esa risa tonta y casi infantil, de convertirse de nuevo en el niño que con torpeza tomaba el violín para intentar divertirse con melodías de famosos compositores. Se reía como un tonto mientras seguía esta vez con Primavera que era ligeramente opacado por las risas de ambos presentes.

Lukas finalmente tuvo la sensación de que nunca había interpretado a Vivaldi tan bien en toda su vida.

/

**Estos dos son amor ¿Han notado que ese Noru se deja arrastrar por Din y sus encantos? Claro, este fic apesta a amor ya XD.**

**Mil millones de gracias a todos, en serio estoy así como que súper emocionada por el hecho de que este fic les ha estado gustando; de verdad temía que no lo fueran a recibir bien porque es la primera vez que uso a los nórdicos como protagonistas así que seguiré esforzándome mucho esperando entregarles un buen trabajo.**

**Otro millón de gracias también por sus reviews y a los lectores silenciosos por sus favs, como siempre saben que hacen a esta cosa que escribe muy feliz y muero de amor jajajaja.**

**Espero la hayan pasado genial en año nuevo y como yo hayan comido mucho hasta vomitar.**


	6. Perdiendo ante ti

APPLAUSE

Perdiendo ante ti

Era el gran día, en ese momento todo era risas, diversión, euforia y nervios para los representantes del estudio _Little Floor _queestaban a minutos de entrar al escenario. Las luces, la música, los aplausos, gritos, y silbidos de la gente llenaban el lugar haciendo que los chicos tuvieran que respirar profundo para no perder la concentración y que los nervios no los fueran a traicionar.

Elizabetha se mantenía muy atenta al grupo que en ese momento estaba haciendo su presentación, no eran otros más que los mismos _Shanghai Dragons _que estaba haciendo que la gente se desviviera en vítores y aplausos. Por supuesto, lo estaban haciendo increíble, como siempre.

Las coreógrafa y líder se mordía las uñas soltando maldiciones para sus adentros viendo a Yao y todo su equipo ejecutando su coreografía haciendo honor a la reputación que los precedía. Coordinación perfecta, pasos con alto nivel de dificultad, piruetas y por supuesto llenaban de energía todo el escenario y esta se transmitía al público que no paraba de gritar por cada paso que estos hacían.

La gente prorrumpió en aplausos cuando los asiáticos terminaron, dieron una reverencia y se quedaron unos segundos saludando desde el escenario para luego salir encontrándose inevitablemente con el equipo de Elizabetha.

-Buen trabajo Yao- le dijo al pelinegro que pasó a su lado, este se detuvo un momento mirándola con extrañeza.

-Eh… gracias aru- dijo el moreno mientras que la chica formaba una sonrisa maniaca en sus labios.

-Pero no hicieron un trabajo tan bueno como el que nosotros haremos- agregó Elizabetha riendo de manera extraña –Vamos chicos, nuestro turno- les ordenó al resto que les dedicaron miradas desafiantes y asesinas a los orientales, Mathias incluso se detuvo un momento para mirar más fijamente a Xiang que parecía corresponderle el reto con los ojos.

-¿Quién diablos son esos tipos aru?- preguntó Yao a Xiang que solo atinó a encogerse de hombros y negar con su cabeza.

Apenas poniendo un pie en el escenario Mathias cumplió con su promesa y pensó en Lukas, el que seguramente en ese preciso momento también estaba sobre un escenario tocando el violín y pateando traseros de otros músicos; el danés entonces tenía que dar lo mejor de sí.

Se puso en posición, respiró profundo no sin antes mirar al resto de sus compañeros, vio que Alfred le regalaba una sonrisa cómplice y de ánimos y vio a Tino tan serio que daba miedo, Feliks como siempre se mostraba confiado y ni que decir Elizabetha que parecía estar ardiendo.

La música comenzó y con ello el interruptor en el cuerpo de Mathias se activó; percibió el calor de los reflectores el rechinar de las suelas de sus zapatos contra el piso, su espalda transpirar y el estremecimiento que los gritos de la gente provocaban en toda su piel cuando en un momento dado tuvo que dar una voltereta hacia atrás.

Los músculos de sus piernas se tensaban, su corazón se aceleraba, respiraba cuidadosamente por la nariz y sonreía tanto que sus labios no podían estirarse más pues parecía que su cuerpo drenaba dopaminas, estamina, adrenalina. Ninguna droga podría jamás igualar el sentimiento que le embargaba cuando sentía todo su cuerpo entregarse a la música y a los pasos.

El tiempo pasaba rápido, eran solo dos minutos con cuarenta segundos de coreografía pero que para él eran algo más, entre las miradas fugaces a sus compañeros, entre el zumbido de la música golpetear contra sus oídos y su cabeza, todo era un momento instantáneo que se desvanecía mientras todo él articulaba movimientos precisos y dificultosos.

Todo se resumía en un instante cuando el ultimo conteo estaba llegando, cuando su corazón parecía a punto de explotar y la gente estallaba en aplausos porque sabía que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo. Pero no quería solo hacer un buen trabajo quería que fuera perfecto porque si lo era entonces ganaría y si ganaba significaba que era el mejor, mejor aún que esos chinos sin alma.

La meta era ser siempre el número uno, que nadie pudiera bajarlo del pedestal.

Con este pensamiento en mente todo su cuerpo se volvió estático se detuvo justo a tiempo cuando la música llegó a su fin, junto con el resto de su equipo nadie se movió hasta que escucharon a todos volver a aplaudir y al anunciador llegar al escenario, no pudo evitar reír mientras que Alfred animosamente le pasaba un brazo por el hombro y pronto se convertía en un abrazo, de esos tan efusivos que solo el americano sabía dar.

-¡Seguramente los dejamos babeando!- exclamó Alfred con sus risotadas heroicas de siempre casi colgándose al otro rubio mientras salían del escenario aun escuchando el murmullo de las ovaciones del público agitado.

-Tenlo por seguro…- pero antes de poder decir algo más Mathias alcanzó a ver entre las filas de bancas en el público a la persona que jamás pensó ver en un lugar como ese.

No, no se trataba de Emil que seguramente había ido a ver a Xiang, se trataba de su rival número uno, del mismísimo Berwald.

Sin poder evitarlo Mathias frunció el ceño y se separó bruscamente de Alfred.

-¡¿Qué hace ese tipo aquí?!- gruñó haciéndose paso entre las bambalinas ignorando por completo a su equipo y a otros prácticamente corriendo para bajar de ahí e ir hasta la audiencia sin importarle realmente que la competencia aún continuaba.

Dando zancadas fue por las bancas del público molestando a unos cuantos espectadores, llegó hasta dónde estaba Berwald sentado, se notaba completamente fuera de lugar entre toda esa gente que se desvivía en gritos y fuertes silbidos de ánimo para su equipo favorito; el sueco solo estaba sentado en su lugar con su cara seria de toda la vida.

-¡Tú!- Mathias alzó la voz un poco cuando llegó frente al sueco, y era una suerte que este estuviera en la banca a un lado del pasillo o le hubiera causado problemas al resto de la gente.

El danés lo tomó por el cuello del suéter y lo obligó a levantarse sorpresivamente.

-¡¿Qué carajos haces en este lugar?!- le preguntó como si estuviera a punto de golpearlo; completamente descolocado Berwald solo atinó a fruncir sus cejas quitándose de un manotazo el agarre de Mathias.

-¿Por qué debo darte explicaciones a ti?- preguntó Berwald con un tono serio pero no por ello menos intimidante, por supuesto nuestro danés lo tomó como una mala respuesta.

-¡Porque yo lo digo! Dime qué demonios estás haciendo en este lugar, se supone que tú deberías estar con Lukas en su competencia ¿No eres su maldito maestro?- le preguntó enfadado el ojiazul al de lentes que apenas y alzo una ceja.

-Ya cumplí con ese compromiso además…- pero antes de poder seguir alguien llegó hasta ellos.

-¡Yo lo invité!- intervino Tino que llegaba corriendo intentando tomar aire separando a los dos -¿Qué te pasa Mathias, porqué estás tan enojado?- le preguntó a su amigo que miró con incredulidad al más bajito.

-¿Cómo que tú lo invitaste? ¿Por qué?- le espetó ahora a Tino que pareció asustado de ver al otro así de molesto.

-No le hables así a Tino- le defendió Berwald que a pesar de mantenerse tranquilo también se notaba que comenzaba a enfadarse.

-Hey, ustedes dos tranquilícense o sino va a ser a nosotros a quien descalifiquen por estar armando un alboroto- les regañó el finlandés a los otros dos alejándolos del público para poder hablar mejor.

-Yo invité a Berwald porqué es mi amigo y como agradecimiento por una invitación que él ya me había hecho antes, no hay nada de malo con ello; ahora tú dime porque diablos te pones como un loco solo por eso- le dijo a Mathias.

-¡Porque este tipo es…!- pero se detuvo en el instante antes de terminar con un "el tipo por el que Lukas se muere", gracias a todos los cielos y otras deidades, el danés pudo callarse antes de poner en evidencia a Lukas y tal vez con ello hacer algo irremediable.

Cerró la boca sintiéndose algo frustrado de no poder hacer algo al respecto, seguramente ahora Lukas estaba en ese concurso buscando desesperado a su querido maestro mientras este estaba viendo a otro tipo… otro tipo que curiosamente era Tino…

-No no no no ¿Es en serio esto?- preguntó de pronto Mathias, el cual, a pesar de su apariencia despistada era en realidad más observador de lo que muchos podrían pensar y acababa de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba entre el maestro y su amigo.

-¡Eres… eres un verdadero imbécil, cara de terrorista!- le gritó a Berwald antes de darse media vuelta e irse al percatarse de la verdadera razón por la que Berwald estaba ahí.

Ahora la cuestión era ¿Sabría Lukas acerca de eso? Y si lo sabía ¿Aun con ello estaba enamorado de Berwald? Mathias no encontró respuesta para ello así que solo regresó hasta donde estaba su equipo y se sentó en el piso recargando su espalda contra la pared. De un momento a otro la emoción de la competencia se había esfumado y en su lugar se sentía mortalmente desanimado.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?- se preguntó Tino viendo al otro irse soltando un suspiro de cansancio por las inexplicables reacciones de su amigo, por lo tanto volvió a encarar a Berwald –Perdónalo por favor, a veces parece que se golpeó la cabeza al nacer- lo excusó Tino.

-¿Exactamente qué tipo de relación tienes con él?- preguntó Berwald mandando al diablo las sutilezas, necesitaba saber realmente que posibilidades tenía con Tino pues para él, aquella escenita no había sido otra cosa más que una clara muestra de celos por parte de Mathias.

Tino se quedó pensando un momento sin saber realmente a que se refería Berwald así que solo se encogió de hombros con toda naturalidad.

-Somos amigos- contestó sin más preámbulos a lo cual el sueco pudo sacar toda la tensión contenida en forma de un largo resoplido de alivio.

Como ya era la costumbre entere ambos un silencio inesperado los envolvió, y como siempre, este fue roto por Tino que se mostraba tan alegre y amable como siempre.

-Tengo que irme o Elizabetha me crucifica al revés, disculpa de nuevo por lo de Mathias y gracias por venir- le dijo al ojiazul pero antes de que se fuera este lo detuvo.

-Felicidades, lo hiciste bien en el escenario- comentó Berwald que olvidando todos sus recatos y timidez se dignó por fin a hacer un contacto con Eino que fuera más allá de las palabras.

Berwald no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico así que le pareció apropiado pasar su mano por el cabello del rubio como si este fuera un niño, sin embargo Tino lo recibió con una risita agachando un poco su cabeza por el peso de la mano de Berwald; alzó un poco su mirada color chocolate encontrándose con una apenas perceptible sonrisa por parte del sueco, sonrisa que solo le había visto en aquella ocasión que fue a escucharlo tocar.

-Gracias, ¿Te apetece si vamos a comer algo cuando esto termine?- le preguntó el finlandés y Berwald asintió varias veces con su cabeza viendo al muchachito irse, casi podría gritarle en ese momento que lo amaba.

Tino fue de nuevo al encuentro con el resto de sus compañeros, Mathias estaba sentado con una expresión de completa desolación mientras Alfred intentaba averiguar qué le pasaba pero el nórdico se mantenía perdido en sus propios pensamientos sin dar respuesta alguna.

-Tino cariño, ven aquí- llamó Feliks al otro rubio que se acercó de manera obediente viendo a su peculiar amigo sonriéndose de una manera para nada tranquilizadora.

Feliks se enganchó posesivamente al brazo del finlandés y lo examinó con la mirada un largo rato mientras su sonrisa gatuna se hacía más grande.

-Dime… ¿Tienes algo que ver con ese tipo grandote de allá?- le preguntó Feliks señalando a Berwald que regresaba a su lugar y parecía extrañamente feliz.

-Es mi amigo- contestó Tino sin tapujos a lo que Feliks echó a reír de una manera un tanto exagerada.

-No, ósea en serio, dime realmente que tienes que ver con ese hombresote- insistió el polaco a lo que su amigo no supo que contestar más que reiterar lo anterior.

-Es verdad, es solo mi amigo-

Feliks volvió a examinar a Tino con sus ojos verdes que más bien parecían como un par de máquinas de rayos X pues daban la sensación de que intentaban leer hasta los pensamientos del rubio.

-Pues él no parece que quiera ser solo tu amigo- murmuró Feliks haciendo reír esta vez al nórdico que negó con un gesto de su mano.

-No digas tonterías- le pidió el de ojos obscuros ofendiendo al otro.

-Osea Tino baby, no subestime el alcance de mi radar, es kilométrico y si te digo que ese tipo de ahí quiere algo contigo es porque hasta acá alcanzó a oler su testosterona, como que puedo jurarlo, cariño- le dijo Feliks a Tino que no creyó ni una palabra de lo que su amigo le decía; volvió a dedicarle otra mirada a Berwald que parecía ligeramente ansioso pues se removía bastante en su lugar.

Feliks, como una serpiente se posicionó detrás de Tino y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

-¿Si él te llegara a decir que quiere algo contigo, qué harías?- le preguntó hablándole casi al oido al finlandés que dio un ligero saltito ante esto.

Su corazón se aceleró sin razón alguna, seguramente por la cercanía de Feliks y la poca confianza que le inspiraba, volvió a fijar sus ojos en Berwald y por primera vez desde que conoció al sueco se planteó esta idea, sin embargo, respondió sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

-Nada… ya sabes que ese tipo de cosas no son para mí- dijo sin más volteando a ver a Feliks que parecía muy decepcionado con aquella respuesta y solo atinó a recargar su barbilla en el hombro del nórdico.

-Me preocupas Tino, en serio no sé cómo puedes vivir una vida sin pasiones ni romance- dijo con un tonito aburrido mientras que el otro daba un suspiro como si de un anciano se tratase.

-Tal vez algunas personas no hemos nacido para vivir una tórrida historia de amor como tú- le dijo a Feliks que hizo un mohín con sus labios mientras se abrazaba más a Tino.

-¿Cuál tórrida historia de amor? Mi cama y mi corazón están más fríos que todos los países nórdicos juntos- se quejó Feliks –Necesito un hombre en mi vida, estoy planteándome la idea de intentar conquistarte y matar dos pájaros de un tiro: Salvarte de tu futuro como soltero resentido con la vida y yo tener quien me arranque la ropa interior, súper buena opción ¿No crees?- le propuso dándole un beso en la mejilla al otro que logró escabullirse de su agarre.

-No sé de donde sacas la idea de que estoy resentido con la vida y si de verdad quisieras conquistarme ya le hubieras quitado los ojos de encima a Gilbert desde hace más de una hora- comentó Tino señalando justo al lugar entre el público que el albino ocupaba y el cual había expresamente a escuchar su música y también ver a alguno de sus amigos, incluida Elizabetha, por supuesto.

-¡No estaba viendo a ese imbécil!- gritó encolerizado Feliks mientras que Tino lo ignoraba alejándose de él y solo se escuchaban las risitas de Elizabetha que había estado oyendo su conversación.

-¡No lo estaba mirando, maldita sea!- reiteró Feliks con la cara roja y enfurruñado se iba de ahí murmurando cosas para sí mismo.

Y así, el animado día de la competencia terminó; entre celebraciones y citas, peleas entre un par de enormes egos y con un desanimado Mathias que no podía quitarse esa sombra de malestar por más que lo intentara.

Sin embargo Mathias no era el único con ese sentimiento de pesar acechándolo, Lukas también padecía de esto.

Era el día siguiente de aquella caótica tarde de competencias y concursos; Lukas se encontraba terminando de levantar sus partituras y guardaba su violín cuidadosamente como solía hacer todas las tardes después de clase; aquel día se estaba dando su tiempo para acomodarlo todo o era solo que estaba tan desanimado que el mover sus manos con más celeridad le daba un poco de pereza.

Terminó de guardar su violín, cerró el estuche y se lo puso al hombro para salir de ahí pero apenas se disponía a hacer esto cuando alguien entró al aula antes de que él apenas fuera a dar un paso; Lukas no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar que era Roderich quien entraba al salón, parecía aburrido y como era su costumbre, miraba todo el lugar con un eterno gesto de inconformidad.

-Berwald ya se fue- apuntó Lukas suponiendo que el austriaco estaba ahí en busca del profesor, sin embargo el moreno solo dio un resoplido acomodándose los lentes y cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso ya lo sé, me lo acabo de encontrar en el pasillo, estoy aquí porque me pidió que hablara contigo- comunicó Roderich a lo que Lukas no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo impasible como siempre.

-Debo suponer que te mandó a darme algún tipo de discurso motivacional- comentó Lukas a lo que el otro rodó los ojos.

-Si ya lo sabes creo que podemos acelerar esto, tengo un compromiso y sinceramente no le veo sentido a esto de las charlas que pretenden subirte el ánimo- respondió con la misma acidez el moreno.

-De ser así entonces finjamos que tuvimos una conmovedora plática, me di cuenta de mis fallos, quedaste como el alumno estrella que se preocupa por su compañero y vayámonos antes de que vomite por tu patético intento de altruismo desinteresado- dijo Lukas a punto de salir pero Roderich lo tomó por el brazo impidiéndoselo, el nórdico se soltó prácticamente al instante y el ojivioleta se alejó de él haciendo notar que a ambos les disgustaba el tener que tocarse.

-Es cierto que no me agrada tener que estar "aconsejando" a alguien como tú pero tampoco puedo desacatar una orden de un profesor así que quédate aquí hasta que termine de hablar porque esto también te concierne y de cierta manera también tengo la obligación de decirte esto, tómalo como las palabras de un músico a otro- le dijo al rubio que se resignó a quedarse.

-Supongo que no me queda más remedio que escucharte entonces- dijo Lukas a lo que el otro asintió con la cabeza.

Segundos después Roderich volvió a acomodarse los lentes y se aclaró la garganta para luego poner sus manos sobre su cadera fijando sus ojos presuntuosos sobre Lukas que lo veía con el mismo aburrimiento de siempre.

-Lo hiciste pésimo en el concurso- dijo sin tapujos Roderich.

-Gracias por recordármelo- respondió con ironía Lukas

-Es que no solo lo hiciste pésimo, el que te hayas subido a tocar el violín fue sencillamente un insulto a los que te escuchaban, yo me sentí insultado- siguió Roderich.

-Vaya, puedo sentir la motivación corriendo por mis venas ¿Has considerado dedicarte a esto de las pláticas de auto-ayuda?- le criticó el nórdico al otro que no hizo caso a sus palabras y solo frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué diablos pensabas cuando empezaste a tocar?- le regañó el moreno a Lukas que fingió estar pensando en una respuesta.

-Lo normal, tú sabes, interpretar a Paganini como si el bastardo hubiera salido de la tumba… pero creo que no resultó como quería- se defendió Lukas en falso arrepentimiento haciendo enojar aún más a Roderich.

-En serio Lukas ¿En qué pensabas?... mejor dicho… ¿Para quién tocabas?- preguntó el austriaco y al parecer acababa de dar en el clavo al ver como Lukas y su expresión fría cambiaba ligeramente a una incómoda –Si tocabas para los jueces ese fue tu error-

-Y yo que pensaba que de eso se trataba toda esta ridiculez de los concursos, que tonto- respondió Lukas de nuevo con ese mecanismo de autodefensa que siempre utilizaba: El sarcasmo.

-Sí, fuiste tonto porque de nada sirvió que tocaras cada nota y cada movimiento con escalofriante precisión porque tú interpretación se sintió tan hueca y vacía que no transmitiste nada a nadie, eras como una grabadora solo repitiendo lo que te habías aprendido de memoria, no le pusiste corazón y por eso fue que aquello que intentaste tocar resultó ser un fiasco- le apuntó Roderich al ojiazul.

-Eso sonó tan bonito pero déjame recordarte Roderich, que los simples mortales como yo no podemos darnos el lujo de solo tocar como nosotros queramos, no somos todos unos genios prodigios de la música como tú que solo tienen que ver la partitura una vez o escuchar la pieza una sola vez para tocarla de manera magistral, los que son como yo si tenemos que preocuparnos por seguir la partitura, por hacerlo como se supone debe ser, así que o nos preocupamos por tocar como dicta el autor o solo hacemos lo que sé nos dé la gana. Perdón por no haber nacido con manos tocadas por Dios, perdón por haber intentado hacer lo mejor que pude empleando todo lo que he aprendido en este tiempo y dile a Berwald que perdón por no ser tan malditamente perfecto como tú, perdón por tener el corazón de hielo y ni siquiera poder ponerle amor a la música- espetó Lukas con su voz monocorde pero evidentemente molesta. Volvió a acomodarse el violín en el hombro para salir.

-Eso no es cierto, puedes ponerle corazón a la música, te he escuchado, es más, te escuché cuando tocaste a Vivaldi con el tonto del edificio de enfrente… en ese momento te juro que pensé que podrías ganar la competencia- le dijo Roderich a Lukas lo que hizo que el nórdico se detuviera y rogara al cielo que la tierra se lo tragara por el hecho de que alguien hubiera visto, lo que para él era una vergonzosa escena.

-Me dices que no todos son talentosos como yo, que tengo manos tocadas por Dios; si, tengo talento, me es más fácil que a ustedes, tristes mortales, tocar pero no se trata solo de eso ¿Tú crees que yo me pongo enfrente de un piano a tocar para la gente? ¿O crees que en cada concurso estoy pensando en que calificación me pondrán los jueces? Claro que no, yo no toco para nadie, toco para mí y seguiré haciéndolo porque amo lo que hago, sinceramente me importan un carajo, Berwald, el director, los jueces y los maestros, yo solo quiero tocar; aunque no me hubieran dado una beca en esta escuela seguiría haciéndolo, aunque estuviera en casa solo con la pianola vieja de mi sala también lo haría. Yo jamás he pensado en tocar para alguien más que no sea yo, ni mucho menos en hacerlo perfecto… solo hago lo que me gusta pero me gusta hacerlo bien. ¿Tú que estás haciendo Lukas?... Piénsalo- le regañó Berwald por ultimo antes de salir y darle la espalda al nórdico que se quedó parado en su mismo lugar.

Lentamente el noruego se pasó una mano por la cara.

-Yo tampoco sé que carajos estoy haciendo- masculló Lukas respirando profundo antes de salir del lugar.

La pereza que acompañaba su pésimo estado emocional, hizo que el chico bajara con pesadez las escaleras y caminara como si el cuerpo le pesara toneladas y tuviera un par de cubos de cemento por pies.

Como era de esperarse, el ver a Mathias al otro lado de la acera saludándole con ese enfermizo animo no ayudó en nada a mejorar el humor de Lukas que quiso escapar del danés que ya lo acechaba acercándose con su bicicleta, intentar huir no serviría de nada, es más, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para acelerar el paso, así que solo se resignó a ser golpeado por la repulsiva ola de optimismo de Mathias.

-Hey Lukas ¿Qué pasa con esa cara larga?- le preguntó al otro que solo le dirigió una mirada fría.

-Es mi cara de amargado de todos los días, no tengo otra- contestó el noruego a Mathias que sabía algo no cuadraba, ese no era el humor agrio de siempre de Lukas.

-Lo pregunto en serio ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó temiendo alguna respuesta que tuviera que ver con Berwald, Tino y un corazón roto.

-No realmente ¿Qué tal te fue en tu competencia?- preguntó Lukas solo para cambiar el tema, de inmediato la radiante sonrisa de Mathias se hizo paso en su rostro haciéndolo más indeseable para Lukas.

-¡Pasamos a la siguiente ronda! Esos cara de niña van a saber lo que es dolor cuando los saquemos de la competencia y queden humillados en vivo- dijo con completa satisfacción el danés mientras que al parecer, el haber cambiado de tema solo empeoró el estado de animo de Lukas.

-Felicidades- solo atinó a decir el ojiazul mientras que el más alto sacó a relucir ese tema y pregunta en especial.

-¿Cómo te fue a ti? Dime que también hiciste llorar a…- pero Mathias se detuvo al ver como la expresión de Lukas se ensombrecía cada vez más. –Oh… ¿No los hiciste llorar?- preguntó con cautela el danés a lo que el otro soltó una risa seca que más bien parecía un lamento.

-Digamos que un amenazante sexto lugar no hace llorar a otra persona más que a mí- respondió Lukas haciendo que todo quedara en un muy incómodo silencio, Mathias solo raras veces se sentía tan idiota como en ese momento.

-Bueno… tendrás que hacer un mejor trabajo para la próxima- dijo en un pésimo intento de consuelo.

-Si es que hay una próxima vez- murmuró Lukas deteniéndose de pronto. –No estoy de humor ahora mismo así que me voy a mi casa- le dijo a Mathias que lo detuvo antes de que se diera la media vuelta.

-Espera no te vayas, tú sabes que soy experto en subir el ánimo de la gente así que te invito un café irlandés, eso siempre reconforta a cualquiera y antes de que me digas que no piénsalo, tal vez llegarás a tu casa a hacerte un ovillo en tu cama y convertirte en una oruga fea de depresión y eso no va con alguien cool como tú. Vamos, yo pago- le dijo a Lukas extendiéndole su mano como invitación, Lukas vio su mano y luego el rostro sonriente de Mathias.

-Y no me vas a dejar en paz hasta que no acepte ¿O me equivoco?-

-Me alegra que ya me estás conociendo mejor-

Y ambos sin más terminaron por dirigirse a una cafetería cercana, el lugar no estaba tan atiborrado pero el calor del local sirvió para que ambos se sintieran en un ambiente más cálido y menos deprimente que el frío congelante del exterior y ligeramente nublado que solo lograba poner en un poco saludable estado de tristeza a quien fuera.

Mathias pidió dos cafés irlandeses y la amable camarera no tardó mucho en llevar la orden hasta la mesa en donde Lukas esperaba aburrido mientras Mathias le contaba alguna cosa de poco interés pero que pretendían animar al otro nórdico.

El noruego tomó el café entre sus manos y sintió como el calor de la bebida se traspasaba a sus dedos, le dio un trago y efectivamente sintió como el sabor a café mezclado con un ligero toque de alcohol lograba reconfortarlo a la hora en que pasaba por su garganta y llegaba hasta su estómago vacío. Le dio varios traguitos más hasta dejar la taza a la mitad. Aun ignorando la mayor parte de la conversación de Mathias miró a la calle y de nuevo se sintió un poco desanimado.

Lentamente en movimientos vagos dejó la taza en la mesa y cruzó sus brazos sobre esta para luego recargar su cabeza en ellos.

-Disculpa Mathias… ¿Te importa si me quedo así un momento?- le preguntó al ojiazul que se sorprendió de ver a Lukas bajar la guardia de manera tan confianzuda.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó sabiendo que aquello no era normal

-Si… es solo que… esto es muy frustrante- se sinceró Lukas escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos temiendo que si levantaba la cara esta mostraría alguna expresión vergonzosa.

El noruego respiró profundo y Mathias pudo ver como la espalda de este se alzaba en el momento que aspiraba larga y profundamente.

-De verdad me esforcé- siguió diciendo Lukas y el danés no lo interrumpió solo dejó que siguiera respirando profundamente con su cara escondida entre sus brazos.

Lukas se reprendía por estas dando esas muestras de vulnerabilidad frente a alguien más, algo que jamás había hecho y solo contadas ocasiones sus amigos Bladimir y Arthur lo habían visto así… pero sabía que con Mathias no había problema, por alguna extraña razón, no le importó mostrarle ese lado de él.

-Yo sé cómo se siente eso- comentó Mathias y aun con la cabeza recargada en sus brazos, Lukas fingió una risa.

-No creo que este tipo de cosas te pasen a menudo- dijo Lukas con su voz ahogada.

-Claro que me pasan, de hecho soy un muy mal perdedor, me pongo como loco; cuando estoy así si alguien se pone en frente de mi puede salir con la cara destrozada- le comentó Mathias dándole otro trago a su café.

-No puedo imaginarte- contestó Lukas y con ello volvieron a quedarse callados un buen rato hasta que Mathias volvió a hablar.

-Oye Lukas ¿Quieres ir a romperle la cara a alguien?- le preguntó en voz baja al nórdico que esta vez soltó una risita de verdad por la ocurrencia del otro.

-No gracias- respondió aun en su misma posición.

-Era solo una sugerencia…- dijo el danés y tras unos segundos volvió a hablar –Pero mira a ese tipo, se ve que tiene ganas de que le rompan la nariz- dijo otra vez en voz baja como si estuviera planeando de verdad ir a golpear a alguien.

-Tú en serio no eres de este mundo- dijo Lukas por fin alzando su cara, se le notaba un poco más animado por los comentarios algo crueles del otro, crueles por supuesto por usar a la gente como un antidepresivo y saco de arena.

Mathias solo volvió a sonreírle de oreja a oreja como siempre, al parecer por haber cumplido con su misión de levantar el ánimo de Lukas, sin embargo ahí no terminaba el plan.

-Termina rápido tu café, aún hay algo que quiero que hagamos- le ordenó a Lukas que cambió drásticamente a una mirada de sospecha.

-No sé porque tengo la sensación de no querer preguntar- dijo obedeciendo al otro y dándole un trago al café.

-Solo iremos a hacer algo que a mí me ayuda cuando estoy desanimado- dijo sin dar más detalles, así que él también terminó su café en casi dos largos tragos y esperó a que Lukas hiciera lo mismo aunque este se tomaba su tiempo para terminar de beberlo.

Pidieron la cuenta y salieron del café de nuevo al frío castigador de aquella tarde; antes de que a Mathias se le ocurriera que Lukas volviera a subir a su endemoniada bicicleta el noruego le advirtió que no lo haría así que fueron caminando hasta el edificio en donde estaba el estudio de baile.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Lukas empezando a temer por su integridad.

-Elizabetha ahora mismo debe estar peleándose con el dueño del lugar así que tenemos un rato para usar el estudio.

-¿Usarlo para qué?- volvió a inquirir Lukas mientras que Mathias ya iba entrando al edificio prácticamente arrastrando al otro nórdico.

-Para bailar, por supuesto-

-No tengo ganas de tocar para ti-

-Nada de eso, esta vez tú bailaras conmigo-

Y sin más que decir, Lukas fue arrastrado por incontable vez por el danés que tenía ese casi temible poder sobre él, el de hacer que terminara por hacer su voluntad de alguna u otra manera.

Se escabulleron por las escaleras, escucharon la voz de Elizabetha alzándose por encima de la del dueño del piso que usaban como estudio y como le soltaba varios reclamos acerca del absurdo precio de la renta, Mathias rio al reconocer los acalorados insultos de su coreógrafa y dio una exclamación de triunfo cuando encontró la puerta del estudio abierta; dejó que Lukas pasara y dejara su violín recargado en el espejo.

-El baile es ejercicio, y el ejercicio hace que el cerebro libere dopaminas que son hormonas de la felicidad así que esto te hará feliz- explicaba mientras sacaba de a bolsa de su pantalón su _iPod _y buscaba alguna canción.

-No sé porque diablos estoy haciendo esto- masculló Lukas viendo todos los espejos y la ventana que daba precisamente al aula que él siempre solía utilizar en clase, se veía perfectamente bien el piano así que tal vez el ver a una persona desde esa distancia no era tan difícil. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría Mathias observándolo desde ahí.

-Comencemos con algo fácil- Mathias interrumpió el flujo de sus pensamientos reproduciendo una canción de _R&B _pero con un ritmo lento y pausado, tomó de la mano a Lukas para llevarlo al centro del salón y se puso detrás de él pegándose prácticamente a él

-¡¿Qué haces?!- Saltó Lukas cuando sintió el cuerpo de Mathias pegado a su espalda, el más alto solo rió divertido por esa exagerada reacción.

-Tranquilo, no haré nada que tú no quieras, solo quiero mostrarte como se hace- le dijo de nuevo poniéndose detrás del noruego que volvía a sentir el cuerpo de Mathias tan cerca del suyo.

De pronto, la mano del rubio se posaba en el vientre de Lukas que tragó saliva de manera sonora por TANTO contacto físico.

-Más te vale que no planees nada raro- le amenazó y el otro solo lo tranquilizó diciéndole que se comportaría.

-Solo tienes que relajar tu cuerpo, no te pongas tan tenso y sigue mis movimientos, yo te guío- le susurró Mathias al otro que no entendió nada de lo que el otro le decía, solo podía sentir el aliento tibio de este y el calor de su mano en su ombligo.

Lukas dio un tremendo respingo cuando percibió la cadera de Mathias moverse y la pelvis de este chocar inesperadamente con su espalda baja, otra risita queda por parte de Mathias le hizo entender que se burlaba de él de nuevo por sus reacciones que rayaban en lo inocente.

-Respira- le indicó Mathias y su voz no sonó como esa irritante y extremadamente alegre, fue casi un ronroneo de una voz profunda que hizo a Lukas estremecerse.

Sin darse cuenta ambos ya seguían el lento pero rítmico son de la canción, la cadera de Mathias guiaba a la de Lukas y este con toda la vergüenza del mundo de vez en cuando echaba miradas al espejo de cuerpo completo frente a ellos solo para encontrarse con una mirada que sobrepasaba lo penetrante por parte de Mathias, así que no la podía sostener por mucho tiempo y miraba al piso aun sintiendo el calor del otro en su espalda.

El movimiento de su pelvis, el calor de su mano en su estómago… y en un punto dado… sin siquiera darse cuenta, lo que era el aliento tibio cerca de su oído, ahora era el acariciar de los labios de Mathias en su cuello, tan delicado que era apenas perceptible… y Lukas no hizo nada por detenerlo.

Estaba en una especie de embriaguez que nunca había experimentado, la música seguía su curso, esos movimientos tan fluidos también continuaban y el cosquilleo de una boca fría bajo su oído y haciendo un recorrido por su cuello también. Era tan delicado que le provocaba un escalofrío cada vez que el contacto frío tocaba su piel ya caliente.

Fue entonces que Mathias, con el pretexto de una vuelta, hizo girar a Lukas sobre sus pies y quedar frente a frente, la mano que estaba antes en su estómago ahora estaba en su espalda, una pierna de Mathias se colaba por entre las de Lukas que dio un ligero saltito al sentirla.

La mano danesa entonces hacía asenso por su columna, su dedo índice dibujaba su espina mientras iba subiendo haciendo que a Lukas le atacara un muy agradable estremecimiento que fue acentuado al sentir la pierna de Mathias entre las suyas, sin embargo el punto en que pensó perdería la cabeza y la cordura fue cuando los dedos del danés alcanzaron su nuca.

Una mano también fría jugueteaba con su cabello y enredaban ese curioso rizo que se formaba al final de las puntas de su cabello. Sin quererlo soltó un suspiro placentero al sentir el contacto de las yemas de los dedos que delicadamente apenas tocaban su piel.

Sin percatarse de lo que hacía de pronto alzó su rostro encontrándose con el roce de la nariz de Mathias sobre la suya, su aroma a nieve, madera mojada y césped húmedo le llenó las fosas nasales y lo hizo embelesarse mas, el flequillo del rubio ya le había cosquillas en la frente, ya casi podía alcanzar a percibir su boca…

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos hacen en MI estudio?- preguntó de golpe Elizabetha sobresaltando a los dos que casi gritaron por el susto. Lukas regresó de nuevo a la normalidad y se alejó al menos tres metros de Mathias e intentó recuperar el aliento que el espanto que Elizabetha les había dado, le quitó.

La cara le ardía de lo caliente que estaba, el corazón casi se le iba a salir por la boca, Lukas miró a todos lados como tratando de ubicar el lugar y la situación en la que estaba y vio a Mathias al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Yo… yo lo siento… perdón, tengo que irme- se excusó Lukas y sin más explicación huyó de ahí corriendo a toda velocidad antes de que todos sus órganos internos fueran a salírsele del cuerpo.

Corrió escaleras abajo sintiendo sus piernas como de gelatina y apenas y sintió el frío de la calle al abrir la puerta del exterior y seguir corriendo tratando de no chocar con algún transeúnte, solo quería huir e irse muy lejos del danés.

-¡Lukas!- pero este parecía una sanguijuela que iba tras él para terminar de chuparle todo el sentido común que le quedaba.

-¡Tengo que irme!- gritó en respuesta Lukas acelerando el paso.

-¡¿Te vas sin tu violín?!- le dijo el ojiazul haciendo notar a Lukas que había huido sin su preciado instrumento.

Soltando toda una colección de malas palabras Lukas regresó sobre sus pasos para recoger su violín que Mathias cargaba pero que no le entregó de inmediato.

-Lo de hoy fue divertido, hagámoslo otro día- le dijo con una sonrisa enorme, como si nada raro hubiese acabado de pasar.

Lukas solo le arrebató el violín y volvió a echar a correr; todo el camino hasta su casa no se detuvo y solo hasta al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí se dejó caer exhausto y con el corazón latiéndole tan rápido que parecía no se calmaría jamás.

Respiraba de manera acelerada, tratando de jalar todo el aire posible hasta sus pulmones, al recargar sus manos en el piso y empezar a respirar con normalidad cayó en la cuenta de que todo su cuerpo le temblaba… pero no le temblaba de emoción… temblaba de puro miedo.

/

**No sé ustedes pero yo quiero que Din me seduzca descaradamente… en fin… **

**MIL GRACIAS una vez más por acompañarme en otro capi, ¿Les gustó? ¿Soltaron alguna grosería en cierto punto del capítulo? Espero que sí y espero lo hayan encontrado interesante; una vez mas no puedo parar de agradecerles por sus reviews, y sus favs y todo eso que me hace una persona feliz.**

**Volviendo a la rutina, mis vacaciones se terminaron pero espero que el regresar a mis deberes no me impida actualizar puntualmente, de nuevo mil millones de gracias y espero nos leamos en el siguiente capítulo con más tensión sexual y esas cositas divertidas.**


	7. ¿¡Qué me has hecho?

APPLAUSE

¿¡Qué me has hecho!?

Una… dos… tres vueltas a la cama y de nuevo se quedaba boca arriba mirando al techo apenas iluminado por las luces matutinas que se colaban por la ventana.

Eran las seis de la mañana y Lukas no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, todo por culpa de cierto danés impertinente que había hecho de su fría y tranquila cabeza, una maraña de pensamientos absurdos que no deberían inmiscuirse en la vida diaria del noruego… pero ahí estaban, robándole preciadas horas de sueño y mucha energía.

En un último intento volvió a removerse en su cama cubriéndose con la frazada hasta la cabeza cerrando fuerte sus ojos esperando poder dormir aunque fuese una hora… pero imposible, apenas cerraba sus ojos un cosquilleo familiar se hacía paso por su espalda hasta su nuca y una serie de escenas de él con Mathias en una comprometedora situación se hacían paso por su cabeza.

Finalmente se levantó de la cama maldiciendo, de mal humor y desvelado. A pesar de ser las seis de la mañana con quince minutos optó por comenzar lo que supuso sería un pésimo día, o al menos eso pensó al ver en el espejo el peor semblante que había tenido desde que había dejado la preparatoria y era arrastrado a esas fiestas góticas de Bladimir.

Así que mientras intentaba tragarse su mal humor con una merecida taza de café caliente se preparó mentalmente para enfrentar el día pretendiendo que entre él y el danés no había pasado absolutamente nada, obviamente no hicieron nada de lo que debiera arrepentirse así que fingiría que ese vergonzoso episodio de la tarde anterior jamás sucedió y todo seguiría el curso normal de su vida y sería feliz.

Pero a veces somos tan ilusos que incluso damos ternura, por supuesto, Lukas también.

Como se había propuesto, a primera hora del día comenzó su rutina normal, preparó el desayuno para él y su hermano, arregló sus cosas para irse al conservatorio mientras intentaba arrancarle un par de palabras a Emil aunque después de un rato le fue imposible, de todos modos el noruego tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar así que dejó que la cocina siguiera silenciosa, era mejor así, eso de las charlas no eran lo suyo, de Emil tampoco.

El menor de los hermanos anunció que se iba al colegio y llegaría tarde pues había quedado con Xiang de hacer alguna cosa de amantes adolescentes o algo así había dado a entender, Lukas también tomó su abrigo y su violín pero antes de abrir la puerta respiró profundo como si fuera a enfrentarse a una bestia salvaje… en este caso esa bestia llevaba el norme de realidad.

En las primeras horas del día todo había comenzado normal, casi podía olvidarse de las tonterías de ayer, incluso tuvo la esperanza de que Mathias también ya hubiera olvidado aquello así que se dio el permiso de relajarse y seguir con sus clases normales, nada como teoría musical y solfeo para aliviar el estrés.

Entre sus clases vio a Roderich con quien apenas cruzó un par de palabras, la mayor parte de ellas un saludo obligado y nada más; el noruego alcanzó a ver a Berwald con él y un nerviosismo casi olvidado lo volvía a invadir.

Era cierto, Lukas estaba enamorado de Berwald no del idiota Mathias, él quería al sueco, lo quería desde el primer día en que había puesto un maldito pie en el conservatorio, cuando lo escuchó tocar en la sinfónica de la escuela… solo tenía que recordarlo y todo se resolvería.

Pero de nuevo a veces lo que pensamos contradice por completo a los evidentes hechos.

Era el turno de la clase con Berwald, el maestro llegó como siempre con un cordial saludo entre dientes, se puso frente al piano mientras Lukas sacaba su violín y sus partituras de siempre aunque esta vez Lukas se concentró un poco más en ver a Berwald el cual completamente inadvertido de que tenía un par de ojos azul metálico sobre él solo se dedicaba a ver algunas notas en su agenda.

De pronto y de la nada el maestro pasaba sus ojos de sus notas a la ventana del edificio contrario quedándose prendado de la persona que miraba desde la distancia, por supuesto Lukas no perdió pista de esto y no pudo evitar cerrar sus puños con fuerza… frustrante… era tan frustrante que Berwald siempre estuviera mirando a otro lado, a otra persona cuando él estaba ahí casi arrancándose los ojos por él.

-Comencemos- dijo finalmente el profesor desviando de nuevo la mirada -¿Qué tocarás hoy?- le preguntó al muchacho que se puso el violín en el hombro intentando relajar su cuerpo que de pronto estaba muy tenso.

-Tartini, _Didona abbandonata_- contestó sin más Lukas, su tono fue un tanto golpeado y cortante descolocando un poco al profesor.

-No recuerdo que te hubiera dado esa pieza- comentó Berwald revisando por segunda vez su agenda.

-No lo hiciste- dijo entonces Lukas –pero quiero tocarla ¿Te sabes el acompañamiento en piano?- le preguntó al otro más como una orden, Berwald asintió con su cabeza.

-Bien… quiero que me escuches- murmuró Lukas respirando profundamente diciendo esta frase como en un doble sentido.

No quería solamente que escuchara su bonita interpretación, quería que escuchara lo que quería decir con ello, que todas sus palabras en forma de notas le llegaran de una maldita vez por todas y dejara atrás toda la frustración que provoca un amor platónico.

Sin querer contradecir a Lukas, Berwald destapó el teclado del piano y se tomó unos minutos para recordar algunos detalles de la melodía, finalmente puso sus manos sobre las teclas e indicó a Lukas con un gesto de la cabeza que podía comenzar.

Lukas así lo hizo y el melancólico sonido comenzó a salir de las cuerdas de su violín junto con el delicado movimiento de su arco mientras pedía internamente a Tartini que le prestara su música para hacer entender a ese idiota lo que intentaba decirle, que destapara de una vez por todas sus malditos oídos y se diera cuenta antes de que alguien más fuera a terminar de escuchar su mensaje, antes de que las palabras fueran a colarse a oídos de otro.

Lento pero no por ello menos apasionado, el sonido agudo se mezclaba con el más grave del piano mientras que Lukas de vez en cuando desviaba sus ojos a Berwald que estaba muy concentrado en su instrumento, entonces el noruego puso más de sí en el pasear de sus dedos y su muñeca.

_¡Mírame!_ Casi pudo gritar en silencio mientras la pieza continuaba exaltando más ese sentimiento de desasosiego

_¡Mírame! ¡Escúchame! Estoy aquí tocando para ti… solo… solo mírame por una vez_

Seguía diciéndose Lukas frunciendo ligeramente sus cejas transmitiendo ese grito a su triste violín que seguía intentando evocar sus palabras. Pero fue en un momento dado en que notó que no era Berwald quien lo miraba, al otro lado de la calle en esa gran ventana con vista a su aula estaba Mathias, recargado en la baranda sonriendo como siempre fijando sus ojos azules en Lukas que sintió un ligero temblor en su mano cuando percibió esas iris azules sobre él.

Intentó mantener la calma y siguió tocando atento a los cambios en el ritmo mientras seguía divagando embriagado esta vez por la música, ahora el danés ocupaba de nuevo su mente, ese que estaba ahí tan atento, mirándolo, el que lo había escuchado tocar… el que _si _lo escuchaba… el que _si _lo miraba.

Escuchó con atención el proseguir del piano y de inmediato de nuevo el flujo de sus pensamientos se enfocaban en Berwald al que parecía solo querer cuando lo escuchaba tocar, cuando veía al verdadero ¿Sería entonces que no lo quería sino solo admiraba al músico? Una admiración transformada en amor por una visión de él que se retorció… no conocía al Berwald de todos los días, conocía al que tocaba, de ese se había enamorado.

No sabía nada de él fuera de su faceta como maestro y músico… pero es que Berwald siempre estaba tan lejos, tan inalcanzable que parecía casi una fantasía pero Mathias era diferente… Mathias era real… podía incluso tocarlo.

Y fue con este pensamiento que Lukas dejó de tocar abruptamente, su mano se detuvo sin más provocando un sonidito molesto y agudo cuando su arco se detuvo en seco y el rubio se quedó petrificado ante sus propios pensamientos y las jugarretas crueles de su mente.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Berwald cuando noto al otro detenerse de la nada, Lukas dio un salto al escuchar la voz profunda del profesor y volteó a verlo sin saber realmente que decir.

-Nada… lo siento, me distraje- se disculpó retomando su mirada al otro lado de la ventana en donde vio a Mathias de nuevo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja haciendo que todo en él, incluso sus entrañas, se revolvieran de una desagradable manera.

Tenía que detener eso, de una vez por todas aquello tenía que terminar por lo tanto volteó encarando a Berwald, estaba decidido a romper con su maldito silencio y arriesgarse.

-¡Berwald!- llamó con firmeza apretaba fuerte el brazo del violín y estrujaba las cuerdas de este mientras que el sueco lo miraba un poco intrigado por ese tono.

-¡Yo…!- comenzó a decir de nuevo con esa voz firme pero que fue ahogándose lánguidamente en un silencio.

El noruego movió varias veces su boca pero ningún sonido salía de él pues era como si su cuerpo le negara hablar.

-Yo…- repitió pero la fuerza iba mermando poco a poco junto con su voluntad ¿Por qué no podía decirle nada si lo tenía justo ahí enfrente y estaba decidido a llevar su confesión hasta las últimas consecuencias? ¡¿Por qué sentía la mirada de Mathias todavía sobre él impidiéndole incluso mover su lengua?!

Impotente… frustrado… si alguien podía sentirse peor que se lo hiciera saber para que al menos no pensara que era el ser más patético sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Yo… no me siento muy bien…- dijo finalmente queriéndose pegar un tiro en la cabeza por actuar como un chiquillo en plena pubertad.

-No te preocupes, podemos dejar la clase para la siguiente semana- dijo Berwald sin más a lo que Lukas quiso azotar mil veces su cabeza contra la cola del piano hasta quedar inconsciente y de ser posible incluso muerto porque después de esa vergonzosa escena no quería seguir viviendo.

Ojalá pudiera esconderse bajo el piano para nunca jamás salir, convertirse en un fósil y vivir despreocupadamente porque los sentimientos eran un estorbo y un fósil no tenía sentimientos, es más, ojalá pudiera convertirse en una piedra y erosionar hasta desaparecer porque al parecer Dios se había equivocado al hacerlo nacer como un humano; él era física y mentalmente incapaz de soportar los efectos del sentir, ni siquiera les encontraba utilidad, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerles frente. Quería ser un cubo de hielo y derretirse.

Y como si Berwald también fuera completamente incapaz de sentir empatía por su alumno solo se limitó a acomodar de nuevo el piano, su agenda y notas, se despidió de Lukas deseándole que se recuperara pronto y se fue sin dirigir una sola mirada dejando a Lukas con un deseo suicida y la esperanza de reencarnar como un objeto inanimado.

El noruego soltó un resoplido que en menos de lo pensado se convirtió en un gruñido y desobedeciendo a su sentido común y a lo que la gente fuera a pensar de él, se tiró en el piso cual lagartija bajo el sol, esperando realmente que el universo o algún ser superior lo convirtieran en una piedra.

No quiso hacer caso del murmullo de los alumnos en el pasillo ni del hecho de que alguien podría encontrarlo ahí tirado con piernas y brazos extendidos… solo no quiso pensar en absolutamente nada y fingir que su mente estaba absorta en un limbo donde las confusiones no existían.

Rodó y se recostó de lado mirando el edificio vecino, mirando a Mathias que parecía tan normal como siempre, envidió la confianza que derrochaba. Lukas estiró entonces su mano y desde su perspectiva parecía como si fuera a alcanzar al danés y tomarlo como si este fuese de miniatura.

-¿Qué me has hecho, idiota?- preguntó en voz baja con su mano aun estirada hacía Mathias.

Por otro lado, el estudio de baile frente al conservatorio no compartía ese ánimo melancólico de Lukas, todo lo contrario, este parecía estar ardiendo de entusiasmo después de la noticia de que el equipo había pasado a la siguiente fase de la competencia así que Elizabetha planeaba junto con Gilbert una nueva coreografía y música, para desagrado de Feliks que tenía que soportar a su _ex_ respirando su mismo oxígeno.

Todos habían formado un círculo alrededor de la coreógrafa y de Gilbert mientras que Feliks se mantenía a una muy notable distancia de ellos mirando con algo muy parecido al desprecio al albino que disfrutaba por supuesto, tener la atención de todos puesta sobre él.

-La siguiente etapa del concurso no será nada fácil y mucho menos con Yao sacando las garras por el primer lugar así que he decidido que la siguiente coreografía será completamente diferente a la que recién usamos así que tendrán que poner todo de ustedes para que ese premio sea nuestro y nadie vuelva a olvidar quien es _Little Floor_- dijo Elizabetha a lo que todos aplaudieron a esto y soltaron algunos cuantos silbidos y vítores entre los que sobresalían los de Alfred y Mathias

-Liz y yo decidimos que lo mejor es regresar a lo básico y usar música de la vieja escuela, las raíces del hip-hop e incluso un poco de _scratch_ para que sea un poco más real y no esas mezclas maricas de Lady Gaga y Beyonce- comentó ahora Gilbert a lo que Feliks reaccionó.

-¡Oye imitación mal hecha de Armin van Buuren, nadie habla mal de Gaga en mi presencia!- le regañó el ojiverde al albino que en el instante dibujó una mueca de total desagrado.

-Lo siento señorita, no me había percatado de tu insignificante presencia en el lugar- le escupió Gilbert a Feliks que soltó una risa seca y sin humor.

-No tan insignificante como el tamaño de tu pene - respondió Feliks a lo que el resto rió por este insulto.

-Pues yo no te recuerdo quejándote por el tamaño cuando estabas en mi cama- le contestó a su vez el alemán al rubio que alzó una ceja y solo tomaba sus cosas dispuesto a irse de ahí pasando a un lado del Dj.

-Y yo no recuerdo que siempre hayas estado encima de mí, gatito~- le dijo en voz baja dando a entender algo más que hizo a todos guardarse sus comentarios y reprimir ciertas imágenes mentales que les habían llegado a la cabeza gracias a aquel comentario.

-No soporto a este tipo Lizzy así que me pones al corriente de lo que hablaron después. Te quiero nena, nos estamos hablando- le dijo Feliks a Elizabetha dándole un par de besos en ambas mejillas.

-Pero no te puedes ir, eres parte del equipo- le quiso convencer la muchacha pero Feliks ya iba de salida siendo seguido por la mirada enfadada de Gilbert que no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que este no se hubo perdido de vista.

Después del incomodo momento volvieron a la conversación aunque todos tardaron un poco en retomar el hilo de la discusión puesto que estaban más preocupados preguntándose porque Feliks y Gilbert no solo se iban a un maldito hotel a calmar su deseos sexuales reprimidos y dejaban de una vez por todas esa pésima actuación de odio.

En fin, Elizabetha volvió a poner a todos al corriente con los planes.

-Gilbert otra vez hará la mezcla y usaremos un estilo muy callejero para armar la coreografía que tal vez ponga nostálgicos a los jueces pero usaremos eso a nuestro favor dándole tan solo un toque innovador por lo tanto necesito que se ejerciten porque no quiero torceduras ni fracturas por algunos pasos y que jodan todo mi trabajo ¿Me entendieron?- les dijo la chica repasando a todos con la mirada con esa severidad tan característica de ella así que a todos no les quedaba otro remedio que asentir obedientemente con su cabeza.

-Solo como un último comentario, que les quede bien claro a todos ustedes que no se pueden distraer con absolutamente nada, quiero completa entrega a este concurso y me importa un carajo si para eso tienen que divorciarse, dejar a sus parejas, no dirigirle ni una palabra a sus familias y olvidar el significado de la vida social- volvió a advertirles a todos los presentes hasta que Alfred se atrevió a comentar.

-¡Pero tú tienes novio!- soltó el ojiazul a lo que la chica solo rió de manera extraña.

-Pues mi novio tendrá que hacer un voto de celibato si quiere seguir conmigo porque yo también pondré todo de mi en este concurso… además él ya está suficientemente ocupado como para pensar en otra cosa que no sea la música- agregó en voz baja soltando un par de palmadas dando por concluido el anuncio.

-Y Mathias…- llamó antes de que todos se dispersaran por el salón, el chico se acercó a ella –Si te vuelvo a atrapar en mi estudio seduciendo a los compañeros de Roderich te saco del equipo y estoy hablando en serio-

-No estaba seduciendo a nadie- se defendió el danés a lo que la joven le dedicó una mirada severa.

-Bueno… tal vez si lo estaba haciendo pero no pasó nada. Juro solemnemente nunca volver a profanar tu estudio de baile- dijo exageradamente el muchacho a lo que Elizabetha lo dejó ir sin decirle nada más, solo una última amenaza usando únicamente su pesada mirada verde.

Finalmente todos tomaron sus cosas y fueron despidiéndose uno a uno mientras que Elizabetha se quedaba afinando algunos detalles de la música con Gilbert. Tino seguía a sus compañeros bajando las interminables escaleras del edificio mientras que todos parecían muy entusiasmados con el nuevo concepto que Elizabetha tenía planeado para la competencia, ahora todos confiaban en poder derrotar a los _Shanghai Dragons._

Tino entonces recordó que había olvidado consultarle algo a la castaña por lo tanto se despidió de sus compañeros incluidos Mathias y Alfred que iban platicando tan rápido y con tanto animo que era difícil seguirles la conversación a ambos, pero los dos de nuevo derrochaban esa energía envidiable, sobre todo Mathias que por alguna extraña razón estaba de muy buen humor desde aquella mañana.

Tino esperó a que Elizabetha se desocupara, cuando Gilbert hubo bajado todas las escaleras supo que la chica ya estaba libre y subió de nuevo ese viacrucis de peldaños hasta el último piso en donde alcanzó a escuchar desde el pasillo una pieza de música clásica, algo completamente raro en un lugar como aquel estudio de baile en donde lo único que sonaba a todo volumen era música un tanto más popular.

Tino llegó hasta el estudio encontrándose con algo inusual; Elizabetha seguía ahí aunque no parecía estar a punto de irse, todo lo contrario, la chica había aprovechado la ausencia del resto para amarrarse el cabello en un moño alto y ponerse unas viejas zapatillas de ballet que estaban muy desgastadas en las puntas.

Recargada sobre la baranda que estaba empotrada en la gran ventana estiraba sus piernas y calentaba sus tobillos; por supuesto había reparado en la presencia de Tino pero no le daba importancia, solo comenzó a bailar.

La primera posición de ballet y después fijó sus profundos ojos verdes en el espejo para asegurarse de que estaba en la pose correcta, hasta que comenzó a bailar grácilmente.

A Tino le dio la sensación de no estar viendo a la chica que él conocía y que era su amiga y coreógrafa, Elizabetha se estaba convirtiendo en alguien completamente diferente.

Con su cabello del todo recogido dejando ver cada facción de su bonita cara ahora seria, su cuerpo se movía de manera fluida como si fuera llevado por el viento, sus brazos parecían más delicados de alguna manera, y de pronto, cuando se levantaba en las puntas de los dedos de sus pies su figura daba la impresión de alargarse en una silueta más fina y elegante.

Levantaba sus piernas muy alto inclinando con ello el resto de su torso hasta casi tocar el piso, giraba como si hubiera un eje fijo en el suelo que la moviera y seguía el compás lento de la música que la guiaba de un lado a otro del espacio del estudio abarcándolo todo, saltando, dando vueltas formando figuras con sus brazos, moviendo su cuello y cabeza con una elegancia envidiable y sumamente femenina.

Tan diferente de la, a veces, tosca Elizabetha que bailaba con fuerza, energía desbordante, que hacía coreografías de un baile nacido en las calles que por excelencia era algo rudo; ahora se desenvolvía como una mariposa frágil que revoloteaba por el estudio.

Terminada la grabación que estaba sonando, muy lentamente con tranquilidad Elizabetha se detuvo haciendo una ligera reverencia a su único público. Animado, Tino aplaudió varias veces haciendo sonreír a la muchacha.

-Wow Elizabetha, eso fue hermoso- le alagó el finlandés a la chica que por fin volvía a pararse normalmente.

-Gracias- dijo la muchacha haciendo otra reverencia para él.

-Berwald tenía razón, eres muy buena en esto ¿Cómo es que no seguiste estudiando ballet y terminaste bailando hip-hop?- le preguntó a la muchacha que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

-La vida da muchas vueltas Tino, a veces terminas haciendo lo que menos imaginaste- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo al rubio que pareció coincidir con él.

-Ahora, no es por sonar grosera pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya te habías ido junto con los demás-

-Si pero había olvidado preguntarte si crees que sería posible que…-

-No- respondió tajantemente la chica entonces.

-¡Aun no termino de hablar!- dijo Tino a lo que la muchacha se sentó en el piso girando sus tobillos pues había perdido un poco de practica en el ballet.

-Ya sé que me vas a pedir que te dé permiso para quedarte después de los ensayos para practicar y la respuesta es no. No quiero que te sobre esfuerces y te lastimes ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije?- le regañó la chica a lo que el rubio se sentó en el piso frente a ella notando que era muy predecible.

-Pero entiende, yo no soy tan bueno como Mathias o Alfred, yo necesito practicar más que ellos para estar a su nivel- quiso convencerle, a lo que Elizabetha negaba con su cabeza.

-Tonterías, eres tan bueno como ellos- dijo la muchacha frustrando un poco a Tino que se puso un poco más serio.

-Seamos honestos Elizabetha, tú y yo sabemos que ellos son por mucho mejores que yo y no me molesta que me lo digas porque yo mismo puedo notarlo con solo verlos bailar junto a mí. Yo necesito practicar y esforzarme más y porque yo también quiero ganar y no defraudar al equipo así que por eso te lo pido- le pidió a la muchacha que se encorvó un poco para quedar más cerca del finlandés.

-Tino, si creyera que no estás al mismo nivel de los demás entonces ni siquiera estarías en el equipo. Yo puedo ser una perra cuando me lo propongo y si de competir se trata supero por mucho a Feliks en ese aspecto así que de haber notado que no tenías el talento no te hubiera considerado pero aquí estás, bailas con nosotros porque puedes y eres bueno. Métetelo en la maldita cabeza de una vez por todas- le dijo dándole golpecitos en la frente al chico que no estaba del todo convencido.

-Yo nunca te he visto como una perra y sinceramente no tengo ni idea de por qué me escogiste para la competencia, ahora por eso siento la responsabilidad de hacerlo perfecto para que no creas que te equivocaste conmigo- dijo Tino haciendo a la muchacha casi gruñir.

-Tino eres el hombre con menos confianza que he conocido en toda mi vida ¿Cómo puedes vivir con tantas inseguridades?- le dijo la castaña tomándolo por los hombros y zarandeándolo con violencia para luego volver a pararse caminando hasta el estéreo en donde puso a reproducir otra canción de música clásica.

-Cuando yo estudiaba ballet mis profesores no hacían otra cosa más que criticarme y decirme que no servía para eso; lo escuché todos los días durante todos los años que estuve ahí y no solo el que no tenía talento, sino que ni siquiera tenía el cuerpo para eso. Soy más robusta que las chicas que estudiaban ahí así que los comentarios acerca de mis piernas gordas no me dejaban de acechar siempre. Sin embargo yo sabía que ese montón de maestros incompetentes se equivocaban conmigo así que cada comentario que me hacían me sirvió de incentivo para demostrarles lo contrario, finalmente fueron tantos sus comentarios negativos que cuando decidí dejar la escuela me propuse no irme sin antes hacer que todos ellos se tragaran sus palabras y les di el mejor maldito Lago de los Cisnes que podrán ver en todas sus tristes vidas, juro que hice que el mismo Tchaikovski se retorciera en su tumba por lo hermoso que lo hice- dijo la chica recordando con regocijo aquella última presentación en donde recibió ovaciones de pie, y se dio el lujo de rechazar una oferta para una importante compañía internacional de ballet.

-Ahora tú Tino tienes que hacer lo mismo y tomar esas inseguridades y complejos para convertirlos en incentivos y motivación, no dejes que te paren haciéndote creer que eres malo porque carajo, no lo eres, y demuéstrate a ti mismo que eres mejor de lo que crees, que tienes talento pero olvida esa estúpida idea de que voy a dejar que te destroces el cuerpo. Si quieres bailar y hacerlo perfecto hazlo en las horas de práctica no vayas a hacer alguna estupidez y por el amor a Dios ya basta de infravalorarte tanto- le dijo dándole un último golpecito en la cabeza al rubio que lo sintió más bien como un golpe directo a su moral.

El muchacho de ojos marrones volvió a levantar la mirada viendo a la muchacha de nuevo subiendo su pierna a la baranda estirándose y preparada para bailar otra vez.

-Entonces si tú sabías que eras (o que eres) tan buena ¿Por qué dejaste la escuela?- le preguntó Tino realmente intrigado por ello a lo que la chica solo le sonrió.

-Amo el ballet… pero amo más mi libertad- respondió la chica levantándose en las puntas de sus pies dando pasitos cortos mientras movía sus manos –El ballet y el hip-hop requieren mucha disciplina pero el ballet te limita más; los pasos, los movimientos, el conteo… todo lleva una regla especifica que no puedes violar, que debes seguir al pie de la letra y eso me frustraba un poco; si yo quería hacer un movimiento diferente, si quería mover un poco el ángulo de mi cuerpo no me era permitido… eres como un hermoso pajarito enjaulado que solo muestra sus plumas en el estrecho espacio de tu jaula. En cambio cuando bailo con ustedes es diferente, es divertido porque podemos jugar como nosotros queramos, inventar pasos atrevidos, mezclar ritmos, estilos y hacer básicamente lo que nos viene en gana, gritar usando el baile como nuestra voz… eso es lo que me gusta tanto de esto, por eso decidí dedicar mi vida a esto; sinceramente no me importa si alguien más no lo encuentra hermoso, como en el ballet, yo no bailo para nadie, lo hago para mi… ¿Tú para quien lo haces Tino?- le preguntó deteniéndose mirando al chico que se quedó pensando varios minutos.

¿Cómo es que había olvidado por qué bailaba? Antes de ser profesional, antes de dedicarse de lleno a eso… ¿Para quién bailaba o porqué lo hacía? Antes le parecía bien decir que lo hacía porque era divertido y le gustaba, pero al entrar en un rango profesional le parecía tonto dar una respuesta tan poco filosófica pero… finalmente todo se reducía a eso… bailaba para él por el simple hecho de que lo hacía feliz.

Aunque antes de poder contestar Elizabetha se le adelantó contestando en son de juego.

-¿Lo haces para Berwald?- dijo entre risitas traviesas la ojiverde sobresaltando al chico.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Y qué tiene que ver Berwald con esto?- le preguntó a la joven que rodó los ojos inocentemente.

-Bueno… los he visto juntos de vez en cuando y creo que Berwald parece disfrutar mucho de tu compañía- le dijo en un tonito sospechoso que hizo resoplar a Tino el cual también ya se levantaba del piso.

-Creo que te juntas demasiado con Feliks porque él también me dijo lo mismo; entre Berwald y yo no hay nada de eso que ustedes se imaginan- discutió el muchacho haciendo reír a Elizabetha.

-Oh claro Tino, como tú quieras aunque tal vez deberías considerar la idea de que Berwald un día de estos aparecerá frente a ti confesándote su amor- le advirtió la muchacha mientras que Tino solo se dirigía a la puerta dispuesto a irse de ahí para no escuchar más disparates por parte de la castaña.

-Yo no sé porque todos quieren siempre relacionar a las personas de esa manera; no todos tenemos porque estar involucrados en algún tipo de lío amoroso, es más, ni siquiera sé porque creen que todas las personas estamos preocupadas por algo como el romanticismo cuando no es lo primordial en nuestras vidas- rezongó el finlandés a punto de irse.

-No es primordial pero no puedes descartarlo por completo. No es para que te enojes, es para que lo reconsideres ¿Si pudieras encontrar a la persona ideal para ti acaso no te gustaría estar con ella y compartir otro tipo de cosas que no puedes compartir estando solo?- le preguntó al rubio.

-No creo que haya personas ideales, solo hay personas con las que puedes congeniar mejor que otras y eso de involucrarte en una relación me parece muy desgastante, no entiendo esa necesidad de estar amarrado bajo un título, si quieres estar con alguien solo lo haces hasta quedar satisfecho y sigues con tu vida- discutió Tino a lo que Elizabetha parecía no estar dispuesta a ceder.

-Usando esa fría lógica tuya ¿Estarías dispuesto a estar con Berwald hasta quedar satisfecho, como tú dices?- le preguntó a Tino que entonces sintió de nuevo su pecho removerse de manera incomoda.

Las palpitaciones de su corazón parecieron hacerse más fuertes pues podía escuchar aquel latir con toda claridad. Tino tartamudeó un par de veces y solo atinó a encogerse de hombros sin contestar pues de hacerlo solo daría pie a que la chica siguiera con ese tema y su corazón alocado tampoco le dejaba contestar a sus asedios verbales.

Aunque aquella pregunta quedó bien impresa por el resto del día y a la mañana siguiente también.

Por supuesto nuestra cabeza y consciencia a veces parece tener como pasatiempo el estarnos torturando con pensamientos que a nuestros ojos son muy inútiles, claro, Lukas últimamente lo pensaba bastante, sobre todo cuando estaba muy ocupado intentando evitar a Mathias a quien satisfactoriamente no había visto en esos últimos dos días y esperaba ese record se mantuviera pues no estaba dispuesto a que el danés fuera a enmarañarle la cabeza con cosas innecesarias como confusiones.

Fue entonces un gran alivio cuando al tercer día de no haber cruzado palabra con el danés, sus únicos dos amigos lo llamaron para invitarlo a salir y este aceptó gustoso.

Ahí estaban Bladimir y Arthur discutiendo algún tema aburrido acerca de literatura cuando Lukas se les acercó saludando a ambos que parecían muy acalorados.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Se desgarraron las pantimedias discutiendo acerca de si Eurípides o Sócrates es mejor filosofo?- les preguntó cuándo llegó y ambos ya comenzaban a alzar la voz.

-No, le presté un libro a Arthur y el muy idiota no lo encuentra- contestó enfadado Bladimir señalando al ojiverde.

-Ya te dije que te lo devolví pero estabas muy ocupado enviándole besitos por teléfono a tu amo y señor que no te diste cuenta en donde lo dejaste, y el imbécil aquí eres tú- le respondió Arthur a Bladimir que rebuscaba entre su maletín de cuero soltando unas cuantas groserías.

-Iré a buscarlo a casa de Nicolai y si no lo encuentro ahí te juro que te saco los ojos, Kirkland- le amenazó a Arthur que con un gesto de la mano básicamente lo estaba corriendo.

-Ve y búscalo a casa de tu novio, tal vez lo encuentres junto con tus testículos- le insultó el británico a su amigo que se dio la media vuelta y ni siquiera se despidió de Lukas quien iba a verlos a ellos dos, pero al parecer solo serían Arthur y él.

-Qué bueno es saber que las cosas no han cambiado desde la escuela- comentó Lukas comenzando a caminar en compañía del ojiverde.

-Claro que han cambiado, ahora Bladimir tiene una correa puesta al cuello- masculló Arthur mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de una casi vacía cajetilla y lo encendía poniéndoselo entre los labios.

-Nunca dejará de asombrarme el nivel al que puede llegar tu aberración por la monogamia- le respondió Lukas declinando el ofrecimiento de un cigarrillo por parte de Arthur que sacaba el humo de este con fastidio.

-No es mi culpa que me dé urticaria el pensar estar con una sola pareja. Es estúpido, inútil y por no decir que a mi parecer es como una castración psicológica- declaró con esa cara fastidio que se le solía ver a menudo al británico aunque Lukas solo logró formar una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lo dices a pesar de que últimamente solo has visto a ese chico del que nos hablaste la última vez, bastante contradictorio- respondió el noruego viendo como el otro fruncía ligeramente el seño por este inocente comentario.

-No te hagas ilusiones Lukas, si no lo he dejado es porque no he encontrado un culo mejor que el suyo. Fin.-

-Pero si yo no me hago ilusiones, tal vez es ese muchacho quien se las hace… siempre saliendo solo contigo, puede llegar a pensar que quieres algo serio- decía el ojiazul haciendo reír con ironía a Arthur el cual con tan solo tres largas caladas ya llevaba la mitad del cigarrillo consumido.

-Eso es imposible, estás hablando de mi ¿Recuerdas? Soy un fumador compulsivo producto de mi personalidad obsesiva, soy incapaz de comprometerme con algo o con alguien que no sea yo o el estudio. Soy un saco de vicios, mis capacidades para socializar son nefastas y no puedo entablar una conversación con alguien sin antes hacerle notar lo estúpido e ignorante que es ¿Aun crees que alguien podría enamorarse de mí?- le preguntó al noruego que pudo captar en esa última frase algo muy parecido a la tristeza.

Por supuesto Arthur, al igual que Bladimir y Lukas jamás admitirían que algo les hace sentir mal en voz alta, esa era su relación, fingir que no había nada fuera de su cerrado circulo que pudiera afectar el curso de sus vidas; eran un trio de entes ajenos a eso que tanto se alardeaba y se hacía llamar sentimientos.

A pesar de que Bladimir tenía una pareja estable era raro escucharle hablar de sus problemas, y aunque Arthur a veces solía explotar por cualquier cosa también era extraño escucharle hablar con sinceridad de algo; por lo tanto el ver ese asomo de pesar en el británico era básicamente un sinónimo de hacer como que Lukas no había notado nada así que solo se limitó a darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda como un mudo acto de reconfortarlo de esa idea pesimista que tenía de sí mismo (aunque muy acertada).

-Mejor hablemos de tu miserable vida amorosa, me gusta escucharte quejarte- le pidió Arthur a Lukas que se arrepintió de su anterior gesto fraternal.

-Ahora mismo estoy intentando recordar porque sigo siendo amigo de un bastardo y no hay nada que contar, solo la misma mierda de siempre- contestó Lukas siguiendo con el camino notando que Arthur no le había dicho a donde iban aunque aquel trayecto se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

-Solo por curiosidad ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó identificando de inmediato las calles que daban a su conservatorio de música y por ende al estudio de baile al que Mathias asistía.

-Vamos a pasar por alguien… al fin conocerás ese bonito trasero que adorna mi cama de vez en cuando. Me pidió que nos viéramos y no quiero ir solo o será mortalmente incomodo- le dijo Arthur tirando la colilla del cigarrillo y sacando otro inmediatamente después mientras cruzaban la calle quedando en la acera del edificio en donde estaba el estudio de baile.

Lukas comenzó a asustarse porque no tenía ni idea de si Arthur estaba diciéndole la verdad o había sido sobornado por Mathias para tenderle una trampa, sospecha que se hizo más palpable cuando Arthur se detuvo frente al edificio.

-O… oye Arthur, dime una cosa ¿Cómo es ese chico con el que te diviertes?- preguntó mientras que Arthur no parecía entender su repentino nerviosismo.

-Veamos… alto, muy alto… ojo azules, cabello rubio, sonrisa imbécil, voz irritante y un cuerpo de tentación- agregó con una sonrisa lasciva al tiempo que iban subiendo las escaleras.

¿Era su imaginación o Lukas acababa de escuchar la exacta descripción de Mathias? ¿O no sería acaso que Mathias conocía a Arthur?

¡No! No podía ser puesto que Arthur ya había visto antes al danés, aquella vez en la cafetería… pero bueno, Arthur no era precisamente bueno en recordar rostros, recordaba otras partes del cuerpo de una persona pero raramente su cara.

¡Pero no podía ser porque Mathias estaba enamorado de Lukas!... pero no era su novio… no tenía por qué privarse de otro tipo de entretenimiento.

Pero la verdadera pregunta era ¡¿Por qué Lukas estaba tan ansioso?! No le molestaría que Arthur y el danés estuvieran enrolados en algún tipo de acuerdo sexual… claro que no… porque él no tenía nada que ver, porque lo sucedido en días anteriores había sido solo un desliz provocado por Lukas que había bajado la guardia, porque las palabras de Mathias no tenían por qué ser ciertas ni afectarle de alguna manera… no tenía porque estar así de asustado cuando iban llegando a la puerta del estudio y tal vez viera a uno de sus mejores amigos y a un imbécil besándose apasionadamente.

Porque Lukas quería a Berwald y Mathias no era nadie ¡Por eso no podía estar así de ansioso!

Arthur finalmente abrió la puerta y el corazón de Lukas se paralizó cuando vio a Arthur saludar y a Mathias que estaba platicando con otro chico, corresponder.

-¡Alfred!- llamó entonces Arthur dejando por segunda vez paralizado a Lukas viendo al ojiverde acercarse efectivamente a un muchacho alto de ojos azules, cabello rubio, un muy buen cuerpo (a juzgar por cómo se marcaba la playera en su torso), de sonrisa un tanto boba y risa estridente, aguda y molesta.

Mathias se despidió de Alfred con quien segundos antes había estado platicando mientras que Arthur se quedaba con el americano que parecía emocionado de verlo ahí.

-Lukas, benditos son los ojos que te ven ¿Por qué no te has dejado ver estos días? Te he extrañado- le dijo Mathias al muchacho que intentaba recuperar el aire que se le había escapado, Lukas miró al sonriente Mathias y quiso golpearlo por el susto que le había dado (aunque el pobre danés ni siquiera estaba consciente de esto).

-Eres un idiota- susurró Lukas de modo que el otro no alcanzó a escucharlo así que solo seguía sonriendo con esa frescura usual en él.

-He estado ocupado y ahora mismo también estoy ocupado, voy a acompañar a Arthur a… dónde sea que vaya a ir- contestó inmediatamente después Lukas acercándose a su amigo que parecía estar escuchando un ataque de verborrea por parte de Alfred que se veía extremadamente feliz.

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos- propuso Mathias entonces.

-¡No!- dijeron al unísono Arthur y Lukas; ambos que temían quedarse solos con su respectivo rubio de ojos azules.

Alfred y Mathias voltearon a verse sin entender porque esa respuesta tan coordinada y tajante al mismo tiempo.

Mathias pensando en el bien de su no-dicha-relación de su buen amigo Alfred, se acercó a Lukas para hablarle al oído haciendo que este quisiera escapar hasta el otro extremo del estudio para no percibir su aliento.

-En serio deberíamos dejarlos solos, hazlo por Alfie, mira lo emocionado que está- le pidió Mathias al noruego que por su parte veía el casi pánico de Arthur.

Era increíble como el británico podía acostarse con el primero que se le plantara enfrente pero entrar en un estado de pánico cuando se trataba de una cita normal, de socializar y comportarse como un humano.

-Lo estoy haciendo por su bien, no conoces a Arthur- contestó Lukas a lo que Mathias solo atinó a reír pasándole un brazo por el hombro haciendo que todo el cuerpo del nórdico se estremeciera de manera casi anormal y ese imperante deseo de salir corriendo se acentuara.

-Tonterías, dejemos a los tortolitos solos- dijo jalando lejos de ahí a Lukas para sacarlo del salón.

-¡Lukas maldito traidor, ven aquí!- chilló Arthur queriendo alcanzarlo pero Alfred se lo impidió también rodeándole los hombros con sus brazos y sonriéndole de manera casi maquiavélica. Esos rubios parecían tener algo más que aire en sus cabezas, como por ejemplo malvados planes de tortura psicologica.

-En serio, no es buena idea dejar a Arthur con ese tipo, va a llegar llorando a su casa- decía Lukas mientras era obligado a bajar las escaleras aunque en realidad solo quería alejarse lo más posible de Mathias antes de que el corazón le fuera a explotar.

-Alfred es fuerte, podrá soportarlo… además, si yo he sobrevivido a ti…- comentó el danés.

-¿Y exactamente qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó ofendido Lukas al otro que volvía a reír tan natural como siempre mientras le abría la puerta a Lukas para que salieran del edificio.

-Me refiero a que eres una persona difícil pero eso es lo que te hace tan interesante y que me enamore cada vez más de ti- soltó sin más Mathias haciendo que Lukas se detuviera por unos instantes pero luego retomó el paso.

-Y yo que pensaba que mi personalidad mataba mi encanto… mira que eres masoquista-

-Pero de verdad eres alguien interesante con todo y esas maneras ariscas que te cargas, haces que no pueda ver a nadie más- le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos como otra de sus tantas confesiones; por enésima vez en el día Lukas quiso desaparecer, echarse a correr al tráfico con la esperanza de que lo atropellaran y no tener que seguir enfrentando aquello.

De pronto y mientras Lukas estaba ensimismado en sus planes de atentar contra su propia vida, Mathias se puso frente a él y se acercó tanto que pronto el noruego quedó atrapado contra la pared de un local cercano y el cuerpo de Mathias que apoyó sus manos en el muro para acorralarlo mejor.

-Estoy esperando el momento en que me digas que tú también tienes ojos solo para mi… dime ¿Estoy logrando que te fijes en mi aunque sea un poco?- le preguntó de nuevo con esa voz profunda que había usado la última vez, esos ojos que le hicieron temblar de pies a cabeza y esa jodida cercanía que era la peor amenaza.

Lukas era como una tortuga, al sentir el peligro de cerca se escondía dentro de su dura coraza casi impenetrable por lo tanto al percibir las intenciones de Mathias de seguir torturándole de esa manera decidió esconderse tras su concha que eran sus palabras hirientes.

-El día que le quite los ojos de encima a Berwald con gusto te lo haré saber, pero como ese día no llega te agradecería que te alejaras de mi- le contestó a Mathias que a diferencia de lo que Lukas pensaba, este no se mostró desinteresado y sonriente evadiendo sus palabras con alguna frase optimista.

El danés borró su sonrisa y agachó un poco su cabeza rozando con su cabello alborotado la frente del otro nórdico.

-Ouch…- dijo el danés alzando un poco sus ojos –Es raro… antes no me importaba que hablaras de ese tipo pero ahora… es algo doloroso- le dijo con un gesto triste en su rostro.

Aun había varías facetas del danés que Lukas no conocía, ese gesto triste en sus facciones siempre radiantes era una de ellas… y Lukas lo detestó, sintió una temible repulsión por ver esa cara triste en alguien que solía brillar siempre… fue a Lukas a quien le dolió aquello.

En un movimiento involuntario y antes de que Mathias se separara de él, Lukas lo tomó por su sudadera y lo acercó de nuevo a él bruscamente.

Mathias quedó completamente descolocado pues por primera vez era Lukas quien lo tocaba a él y no viceversa. El noruego parecía estar a punto de decirle algo mientras lo tomaba con toda esa fuerza.

Sin embargo el noruego se vio traicionado de nuevo por su propio cuerpo… las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta y Mathias parecía preguntarle que le pasaba usando solo su mirada.

Lukas arrugó la sudadera por la fuerza con que sus puños se cerraba sobre ella y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que hacía, empujó con violencia a Mathias y él mismo se alejó varios metros como si de verdad temiera al danés.

-¡Eres un imbécil Mathias!- le gritó y casi rugió cuando su garganta se dignó a funcionar de nuevo así que hizo lo que mejor sabía, echó a correr lejos de ahí aunque está vez Mathias no lo siguió.

Si había un nivel que pudiera superar la frustración, ese mismo había tocado Lukas cuando se vio a si mismo huyendo de algo tan estúpido como el sentirse atraído por alguien. Se supone es algo completamente normal, así funciona el cerebro y la química humana, así funcionan los tan mencionados sentimientos ¡¿Pero por qué Lukas no podía actuar normalmente ante ellos?!

Llegó a casa agitado, y arrastrando los pies fue a sentarse a la mesa de la cocina azotando su frente contra el mueble dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados quedándose inerte un rato.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Emil cuando lo había escuchado llegar, también entraba a la cocina y tomaba una manzana.

-Me pasa que soy un retrasado emocional- contestó Lukas dándose otro azote en la frente contra la mesa; Emil solo le dio una mordida a la manzana manteniendo su gesto estoico de toda la vida.

-Entonces viene de familia, malditos genes- dijo sin más el menor saliendo de nuevo de la cocina.

Lukas se quedó en su misma posición por al menos diez minutos hasta que Emil volvió.

-Maldita sea, ya dime que tienes- le dijo con su voz monocorde arrastrando una silla para quedar frente a su hermano que le relató lo sucedido de manera escueta.

-No puedo creer que tú, el que tiene nulas habilidades para congeniar con otro ser vivo tengas una relación de pareja sólida a tus malditos 16 años- se quejó Lukas que no había levantado la cabeza.

-Y lo dice el que es la epitome de la interacción social- le contestó Emil al mayor que soltando un suspiro por fin enderezó su espalda

-¿Cómo es que lo haces? ¿Cómo puedes estar con Xiang sin antes querer vomitar todos tus órganos?- le preguntó a Emil que le daba la última mordida a su manzana dejando solo el corazón de esta a un lado de él.

-No lo hagas sonar tan grotesco; Además ¿No será que te convences de que te gusta Berwald porque con él no corres ningún riesgo? Me refiero a que es algo platónico y Mathias es real, si Mathias te hace algo ese dolor va a ser real y si te enamoras tal vez hagas ese tipo de estupideces que van a ser reales y que van a tener repercusiones en tu vida y seguramente quedes tan traumado que necesitarás terapia o algo así.- le explicó Emil jugando con el tallo de lo que quedaba de su manzana.

-Cuando descubrí que Xiang me gusta fue lo más aterrador y horrible que me ha pasado… pero yo no estuve de niña escondiéndome y pidiéndote consejos; fui y le dije que me gustaba porque sabía que valdría la pena a pesar de los traumas y las cuentas millonarias que algún día le tendré que pagar a un psicoanalista si a Xiang se le ocurre hacerme algo… hasta ahora ha valido la pena- le dijo a Lukas que se removió en su asiento.

-¿En qué momento te volviste una persona tan profunda?- le preguntó Lukas a su hermano que se encogió de hombros levantándose de su silla.

-En el momento en que descubrí que mi hermano mayor es un inepto en ese tipo de temas- contestó sencillamente Emil dejando a Lukas solo sintiendo ese palpitar de su corazón alocado… ese sentimiento que como bien decía su consanguíneo, se volvía cada vez más real.

/

**Levanten la mano todos los retrasados emocionales que visitan este fic *la autora levanta su mano* jajajaja espero que se hayan sentido identificados con alguna de las situaciones de este capítulo, incluso con las de Fin o Eli, que por cierto el discurso de ella muy parecido al de Rod, por algo son novios.**

**¿Les gustó la aparición de Arthur? Se ha revelado quien es su **_**sex friend **_**aunque creo que era algo muy obvio.**

**Les prometo que el siguiente capítulo, a diferencia de este, será intenso, así que preparen sus ovarios, calzones y todo aquello que tienen bajo su cintura. Por supuesto no me despediré sin antes agradecerles por toooodos sus reviews que me hacen chillar de emoción y me hacen tan feliz, por supuesto también a los lectores silenciosos que siguen esta cosa desde su anonimato y en serio mil mil mil gracias.**


	8. Esos errores imperdonables

APPLAUSE

Esos errores imperdonables

¿Les ha sucedido alguna vez que un día se van a dormir con la esperanza de que mientras duermen el apocalipsis se adelante y al mismo tiempo en que están en un profundo sueño el mundo y todos sus habitantes se vayan a la mierda y de paso tú también?... Bueno… pues a Lukas eso le sucedió y su decepción fue grande cuando en la mañana despertó notando que no había cuatro jinetes apocalípticos atentando contra el mundo y que todo estaba siguiendo su curso.

Obviamente todos esperamos que nuestra vida sea más fácil y que a alguien se le ocurriera algún tipo de aplicación que pudieras descargar a tu teléfono celular o artefacto móvil que te diera especificas instrucciones de cómo se debe actuar ante situaciones tan complicadas como el amor… pero no… a nadie se le ha ocurrido la genial idea de simplificar por mucho nuestra existencia así que nos vemos obligados a seguir con las viejas usanzas de hacerle frente a lo que más tememos… o como Lukas… que prefiere escapar de ello como si esta fuera una potencial solución a su más reciente problema: Estar malditamente enamorado de un completo idiota.

No es que lo haya aceptado del todo, aun ponía cada "pero" antes de admitir abiertamente que había perdido ante el ser más indeseable de toda la faz de la tierra, pero era algo más que obvio, tenía todos los síntomas, más fuertes que los que le atacaban cuando veía o estaba con Berwald. Aunque aún había esperanza para él, todavía sentía cosas por Berwald y ese amor platónico, que lo mantenía a una segura distancia del riesgo del dolor y aquellos malestares que acompaña al amor, podía salvarlo.

El noruego no había sido tan imbécil como para decirle a Mathias lo que sentía así que el danés aun pensaba que no tenía la batalla ganada, todavía podía zafarse de él y seguir con una tranquila vida sin que molestas hormonas segregadas por su cerebro interfirieran con su rutina y su sentir… así de fácil… así de sencillo como soportar una vez más el enorme peso que representa el silencio; sin embargo la cuestión no era que Mathias no fuera a enterarse, el verdadero problema incurría en ¿Cuánto tiempo podría Lukas soportar? El silencio a veces es una carga demasiado pesada para el corazón y en ocasiones este sucumbe ante su propio aplastante peso.

Lukas comenzó el día, tomando su violín y su maletín lleno de partituras, le daría oportunidad a Camille Saint-Saëns porque hasta ahora se le daba muy bien interpretar a ese autor. Se despidió de Emil que medio dormido mordisqueaba un pedazo de pan tostado y lo despidió entre balbuceos inentendibles.

El noruego recibió la gélida bienvenida de aquella mañana que parecía empujarlo a regresar a casa, como si el propio clima le estuviera advirtiendo que no era buena idea salir ese día; aun con ello Lukas se aventuró a seguir con su camino.

Evitó a toda costa pasar tan cerca del edificio vecino y prácticamente se escabulló hasta el conservatorio sintiéndose un poco más a salvo dentro de la escuela. Aunque tal vez este sentimiento de seguridad disminuyó cuando vio a Elizabetha correr justo por su lado; por un segundo pensó que Mathias estaría justo detrás de él así que volteó asustado pero no fue así, solo iba la chica corriendo a toda velocidad para alcanzar a Roderich que estaba punto de subir las escaleras a su salón.

-¡Rod!- gritó Elizabetha a lo que el mencionado volteó justo a tiempo para recibir en sus brazos a la muchacha que prácticamente saltó sobre él.

La mayor parte de la gente que vio aquella escena se imaginó que el frágil "señorito" Roderich se iría de espaldas cuando su "salvaje" novia se arrojó sobre él, sin embargo para sorpresa de muchos, Roderich fue lo suficientemente ágil y fuerte como para cargar a la muchacha que enredó sus piernas en su cintura y enganchó el cuello del moreno con sus brazos mientras lo besaba largamente en la boca para sorpresa del abochornado Roderich que no era afecto a esas efusivas muestras de afecto.

Elizabetha apenas y se separó un momento de él y le sonrió aun estando prácticamente colgada a su novio.

-Feliz cumpleaños- le dijo Elizabetha dándole otro largo beso que Roderich se vio obligado a corresponder aun sosteniendo todo el peso de la chica que no parecía tener intención alguna de bajarse de él.

-Gracias Elizabetha pero… ¿Podrías bajarte? La gente comienza a mirarnos- le pidió a la castaña que hizo un puchero con sus labios regresando al piso.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan frío?- dijo como un reproche de niña pequeña a lo que el otro soltó un suspiro acostumbrado al hecho de que a su novia le molestaba su falta de tacto.

-No soy frío, solo me comporto enfrente de la gente, deberías hacer lo mismo- le regañó a la jovencita que solamente atinó a acentuar el mohín de su boca.

-¿No puedes olvidarte de las personas al menos un momento?- le dijo enfadada la muchacha mirándolo con recelo.

-Si pudiera hacer eso tal vez me verías comportándome como ese vergonzoso amigo tuyo, Gilbert, y la idea no me parece en nada agradable así que sé una buena chica y también compórtate- le pidió a su novia que frunció el ceño.

-No me hables como si fuera una niña- le rebatió ella para luego cambiar de inmediato su semblante suavizándolo un poco y sonriéndose.

-Hoy no quiero enojarme contigo porque es tu cumpleaños pero si vuelves a intentar educarme te vas a arrepentir- le dijo con una gran sonrisa que intentaba ocultar el claro tono amenazante en su última advertencia que hizo que Roderich diera un pequeño paso hacia atrás ligeramente intimidado por su propia y peligrosa novia.

-Me voy antes de que lleguen los chicos. Nos vemos en la noche para darte tu regalo de cumpleaños- agregó la chica volviendo a abrazar al moreno y dándole un último beso esta vez en la mejilla, al separarse de él le guiñó un ojo de manera coqueta –Bailaré para ti- y con esto dicho dio media vuelta para irse de ahí.

Al pasar a un lado de Lukas lo saludó rápidamente y no demoró más en irse a su trabajo y ensayo.

-Felicidades- le dijo Lukas a Roderich cuando lo hubo alcanzado y entraron juntos a la escuela. El austriaco solo atinó a mirarlo de manera extraña y levantó una ceja de nuevo con ese gesto altivo que hacía al ojivioleta tan irritante.

-Gracias- dijo sin más el moreno y siguieron con su camino por el pasillo en silencio.

-Perdón que lo pregunte pero ¿Cómo es que alguien como Elizabetha puede salir con alguien como tú?- soltó de pronto Lukas que estaba realmente intrigado por esto. Casi no conocía a Elizabetha pero por las pláticas de Mathias se hacía a la idea de que era una muchacha muy enérgica, de un fuerte temperamento que odiaba ser controlada.

En cambio, Roderich era alguien extremadamente pasivo, arrogante, no muy temperamental y parecía mirar a todos por debajo del hombro siempre.

-Tú no tienes idea de lo que significa ser sutil ¿Cierto?- le contestó en su lugar Roderich a Lukas deteniéndose frente al aula que le correspondía.

-No quisiera escuchar eso de ti, todavía me remueve los sentimientos tus increíbles discursos motivacionales. Y no lo tomes a mal, es solo simple curiosidad- se defendió el noruego mientras que el otro se acomodaba los lentes.

-Se podría decir que tenemos cosas en común- respondió con sencillez Roderich.

Casi siempre uno espera una larga y tierna respuesta romántica que enliste las cualidades y virtudes de tu novia junto con todo lo que te hace sentir y el cómo te enamoras cada vez mas de ella… sin embargo Roderich había soltado la respuesta más escueta que podría llegar a dar.

-Dios, puedo sentir el amor desbordarte por los poros- comentó con sarcasmo Lukas retomando su propio camino pero antes de seguir Roderich lo detuvo.

-Pero si tú eres igual- dijo de pronto Roderich con una media sonrisa que acentuaba aún más ese rostro arrogante que daban ganas de golpearlo en la nariz y borrarlo de una vez –A pesar de que tienes sentimientos románticos por uno de los alumnos de Elizabetha te comportas como un cubo de hielo. Supongo entonces que sabes mi respuesta a como alguien como yo puede estar con alguien como ella- le dijo pero Lukas se mantuvo tranquilo, no dejaría que una tonta sobre reacción lo delatara.

-Para mi es imposible estar con quien quiera que te estés refiriendo, sencillamente esos no son terrenos para alguien como yo; no soy tan masoquista como para enamorarme de un idiota con demasiada energía en sus venas- le corrigió a Roderich quien se encogió de hombros.

-Debes haber tenido pésimas experiencias románticas si tienes esa idea de que el amor es un tipo de masoquismo- le contestó Roderich a Lukas que frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Tengo la suficiente experiencia como para decir que el romanticismo es la más efectiva clase de tortura y la más lenta forma de suicidio- contestó el noruego a lo que Roderich se cruzó de brazos y se sonrió de una manera extraña.

-Sigue hablando así y pronto todos te verán como un artista perturbado. Aunque supongo que es cuestión de perspectiva; cada quien tiene una idealización diferente del amor y las relaciones, algunas personas, como Elizabetha, piensan que solo es cuestión de encontrar a la persona adecuada que te haga cambiar el cristal con que lo miras. Supongo que no puedo intentar convencerte entonces de lo contrario ya que estás tan aferrado a esa concepción de que el romance es un sinónimo de dolor- comentó Roderich con ese tonito de sábelo-todo que aumentaba por mucho la irritación de Lukas.

-¿Y cómo es que tú lo ves? No pareces del tipo de persona como Elizabetha, y está muy claro que no eres un romántico empedernido, para serte sincero creo que eres justo tan insensible como yo- le debatió Lukas a lo que Roderich una vez más sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Tienes razón… no soy como Elizabetha, tampoco soy un bohemio… sin embargo te equivocas al encasillarme en la misma categoría que tú, son soy insensible ¿Recuerdas que soy músico? Para mí el amor es como la música… todo se reduce a la pasión- contestó sin más Roderich a lo que Lukas se quedó callado un par de segundos.

-Es por eso que Elizabetha y yo funcionamos juntos, a pesar de lo diferentes que somos compartimos el hecho de que ambos somos apasionados y nos entregamos a lo que es importante para nosotros con esa misma pasión. Tanto baile, como música, así como nuestra relación. Y ahora que lo sabes, deja de inmiscuirte en mi vida personal- le dijo por ultimo Roderich entrando a su salón y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Lukas volvía a fruncir el ceño... Así que pasión…

Mathias era sin duda también una persona sumamente apasionada que se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a lo que le gustaba, a ser el mejor de entre todos ¿También se enamoraría de la misma manera y se entregaría a su persona amada de tal forma? Lukas se preguntó pero de inmediato golpeó su cabeza contra la pared. Una vez más sin quererlo estaba pensando en Mathias y eso no se lo podía permitir.

El noruego siguió con su camino subiendo las escaleras que daban a su propia aula. Gracias a su pequeña charla con Roderich había llegado un poco tarde así que al entrar se encontró con Berwald que le daba la espalda pues miraba por la ventana fijamente.

Para Lukas no fue difícil adivinar a quien miraba, por supuesto, al único muchachito simplón y sin ningún tipo de encanto capaz de hacer que Berwald se volviera un manso borreguito que babea por él.

Lukas carraspeó un tanto irritado por el hecho de que el profesor no hubiera reparado ya en su presencia. Era increíble como el maestro aun podía tener ese efecto sobre él… o al menos sobre su orgullo.

-Ya llegaste- apuntó el profesor dirigiéndose de inmediato al piano mientras que el noruego solo asentía con su cabeza e iba a sacar su violín al tiempo que también veía al otro lado del edificio como el calentamiento de los alumnos del estudio de baile comenzaba.

Vio a Tino y luego a Mathias sin poder sentirse un poco frustrado.

-No sé qué es lo que le vez a ese muchacho- dijo sin ninguna discreción Lukas sobresaltando un poco a Berwald que fingió no saber a qué se refería.

-Me refiero a Tino, por supuesto. Si te he de ser honesto no tiene ninguna gracia, solo es un chiquillo simplón- dijo cruelmente el noruego tal vez desquitándose un poco con sus comentarios hirientes.

No… el único sin gracia y simplón ahí era el propio ojiazul; era un cobarde que no se atrevió a hablar ni decir lo que sentía a su profesor, que ahora que se veía arrastrado por otro idiota se negaba y nadaba contra corriente solo por el simple miedo de quedar perdidamente enamorado pero esta vez con el inminente riesgo de salir lastimado.

Con Berwald no había peligro de ello porque el silencio lo protegía… pero siempre quiso que Berwald estuviera disponible pues de ser así podía seguir aferrado a él mintiéndose con la idea de que un día sería el maestro quien se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos e iría tras él… Lukas no tendría por qué poner su corazón en juego. Pero Berwald fijó sus ojos en alguien más y todo se vino abajo, el golpe de gracia solo lo había dado Mathias… pero aun con ello necesitaba desquitarse con alguien aunque ese alguien no tuviera la culpa de nada.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo claramente enfadado Berwald –No puedes hablar de esa manera de alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces. Tino es una gran persona y te agradecería que dejes de referirte a él de cualquiera manera que lo insulte- le regañó el maestro alzando ligeramente su tono pero lo que bastó para su voz resonara en el aula.

-Soy yo el que se siente insultado- murmuró Lukas que no dijo nada y solo terminó de preparar sus cosas.

Claro que él se sentía insultado, él que había estado tras los huesos de Berwald tanto tiempo y que ahora que alguien más había llegado dispuesto a enamorarlo el sueco no hacía absolutamente nada, en lugar de ello se desvivía por otro tipo que de especial no tenía nada.

Se sentía insultado porque Berwald ni siquiera se dio cuenta de todo lo que sentía y jamás intentó detener a Mathias para que dejara de envolverlo de aquella manera.

¿Acaso Berwald no se daba cuenta que quería ser salvado del inminente peligro que representaba Mathias? Sencillamente estaba aterrorizado y necesitaba que alguien lo rescatara de ese sofocante sentimiento.

Lukas ya no dijo más y solo se limitó a comenzar con la clase en santa paz a pesar de que su cabeza era en realidad un torbellino que estaba arrasando con todos sus pensamientos coherentes pero para ello tenía siempre el consuelo de la música, en esta ocasión Camille Saint-Saëns sería el mesías que vendría a salvarlo de su (exagerada) agonía.

_Danse Macabre, _esa compleja y complicada pieza era la que comenzaba a sonar. La caricia de su arco contra las cuerdas en un desolado sonido que parecía ser el lamento lánguido de su instrumento que llenaba el aula de un sentimiento de desolación que poco a poco iba a elevando el volumen de aquel tono agudo.

Nada mejor podía describir el sentir de Lukas en ese momento que aquella pieza de tan lúgubre introducción. Se sentía así, abandonado a su propia suerte en un mar peligroso que era el amor, llevado a un rumbo al que temía más que cualquier otra cosa, rogando por una salvación para aquello.

Entre más subía el tono, entre más agudo era, parecía una súplica para que todo aquello terminara, que todo desapareciera… entonces comenzaba el _allegro moderato… _más rápido, mucho más rápido, más acelerado y desesperado.

Sus dedos se movían con facilidad por el brazo del violín pues ya no le importaba la teoría, solo quería que las notas fueran esa purga para todo lo que le estaba comenzando a atacar por dentro, una purga de ese amor que él nunca había pedido; así que iba más rápido, mas apasionado… y mucho más complicado por lo tanto intentaba por todos los medios no cometer error, no pisar mal pues de estropear la pieza tal vez terminaría por estropear al mismo tiempo su único remedio para ese pesar.

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse al tiempo que la melodía iba llegando a su clímax, a su parte más intensa, su pecho subía y bajaba tan rápido como el propio arco de su violín, daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento haría reventar una cuerda pero no le importó realmente, solo seguía tocando como su sentir en ese momento le dictaba.

Pero entonces todo aquel despilfarro de emociones, de intensas sensaciones transmitidas a su violín y escupidas en forma de notas que se enlazaban para darle vida a todo aquello que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta… todo ello fue interrumpido cuando escuchó a Berwald levantarse abruptamente del banquillo del piano.

Cuando el profesor se levantó incluso fue a tirar el asiento provocando un ruido seco que fue lo que interrumpió a Lukas quien se detuvo y volteó a verlo; Berwald miraba asustado a la ventana así que de inmediato Lukas también posó sus ojos sobre el mismo lugar.

Berwald miraba fijamente al estudio de baile mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión preocupada. No era de extrañar, al parecer en el edificio vecino acababa de suceder un accidente, o eso daban a entender todos los alumnos que rodeaban a Tino el cual estaba en el piso agarrando su tobillo con gesto de dolor en su rostro.

Era evidente que el muchacho se había lastimado, tal vez incluso se había fracturado el tobillo… una pena considerando su carrera de bailarín.

A Lukas no podía importarle menos, pero Berwald parecía querer ir en seguida en su auxilio, nada más había que ver esa cara que tenía y que jamás había mostrado ante nadie, ni siquiera en la más tensa situación Berwald cambiaba su expresión estoica… al parecer solo Tino era capaz de cambiar eso.

-Ve con él- dijo entonces Lukas y su voz se escuchó temblorosa, pero no un temblor de llanto, sino uno de pura rabia.

-Pero la clase…- quiso excusarse el maestro que aun en esas situaciones no podía solamente dejar de lado sus responsabilidades.

-No importa… ve con él, seguramente se lastimó de gravedad- volvió a insistirle Lukas y no fue necesario que se lo dijeran una tercera vez a Berwald que de inmediato tomó su abrigo y maletín y prácticamente salió disparado fuera de ahí dejando a Lukas que solo hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse y al otro alejarse por el pasillo se dio el permiso de reaccionar.

Se puso ambas manos en la cara y soltó un grito que logró ahogar con sus manos.

Estaba harto de sentirse así, harto de que un idiota nunca se hubiera percatado de lo que sentía, harto de ver como se desvivía por alguien más… harto de saber que tal vez su corazón estaba cambiando y estaba harto de sentirse confundido por otro idiota… harto del sencillo hecho de sentir.

Berwald no dio explicaciones a nadie que lo vio salir corriendo como poseso y cruzar la calle sin antes fijarse en las luces del semáforo. Escuchó varios autos pitar y otros tantos conductores gritarle de groserías por su osadía de cruzar así el tráfico.

Llegó finalmente al edificio en donde al notar el elevador descompuesto usó toda su fuerza física para subir de dos en dos peldaños las kilométricas escaleras. Al llegar al último piso apenas y podía respirar pero aquello no le impidió correr hasta el estudio de baile en donde se escuchaba la conmoción junto con unos cuantos quejidos que evidentemente eran del finlandés.

-¡Tino!- llamó entrando acelerado, con el abrigo mal puesto y la cara roja por el ejercicio.

-Berwald ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Elizabetha que era quien revisaba que el tobillo del rubio no estuviera fracturado.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó en su lugar el sueco sin responder a la pregunta de la chica que vio a Tino respirar profundamente y aguantar las lágrimas, no por el intenso dolor… sino por lo que una lesión podría significar en su carrera.

-Estábamos practicando un paso algo complicado, al caer Tino apoyó todo su peso en su tobillo y se lastimó… no parece ser una fractura pero necesita ver un doctor ahora mismo- recomendó Elizabetha viendo al muchacho herido que tenía sus puños fuertemente cerrados, tanto que sus nudillos estaban blancos y podía adivinarse que estaba reteniendo a como diera lugar las lágrimas.

-Yo lo llevo- se ofreció Berwald al instante agachándose para poder ayudar a Tino a levantarse, el cual no opuso resistencia ni dijo nada al respecto.

-Mathias, acompáñalos- le ordenó Elizabetha al danés que no contestó, de hecho ni siquiera había escuchado pues estaba más absorto en el edificio de un lado, con sus ojos bien clavados en Lukas que parecía algo ansioso, o eso se podía deducir al verlo ir de un lado a otro de su salón.

-Yo voy con ellos- se ofreció en su lugar Alfred al ver que Mathias tampoco parecía estar en condiciones de ayudar.

Entre Berwald y Alfred cargaron a Tino haciendo que este apoyara sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de los otros dos, aunque casi tenía que ir en puntillas pues los ambos rubios eran mucho más altos que él. Aun con ello se las apañaron para bajar las escaleras, salir a tomar un taxi y llevar al muchacho a una clínica cercana.

Para cuando llegaron a la sala de urgencias el tobillo de Tino estaba muy hinchado y amoratado, el doctor lo examinó con eterna paciencia y le aplicó una inyección al chico para que redujera el dolor y la hinchazón. Finalmente el medico concluyó que se trataba de un esguince de segundo grado.

-¿Cuánto tardará en curarse?- preguntó Tino, lo primero que había dicho desde que habían salido del estudio.

El doctor se acomodó sus lentes y meditó un momento.

-Tal vez unas cinco semanas, y eso si descansas y lo dejas sanar como se debe, nada de ejercicio ni baile- le recomendó el doctor y los colores en la cara del rubio se desvanecieron, estaba blanco como la cera nada mas escuchar aquello; de nuevo sus ojos se enrojecieron y se aguaron.

-Por lo pronto te vendaremos y te pondremos una férula, también deberás tomar medicamento para el dolor y la hinchazón. Recuerda reposar para que eso sane más rápido- le dijo el doctor llamando a la enfermera para que atendieran al muchacho que volvió a quedarse callado mientras que Alfred le daba un par de palmaditas en el hombro sin decirle nada, no había manera de consolar a Tino. Por aquella lesión y el tiempo a sanar estaba prácticamente fuera de la competencia y Elizabetha antes se daba un tiro en la cabeza que permitir que el finlandés participara en tales condiciones.

Berwald pagó la factura del doctor y Alfred anunció que iría a informar a los demás sobre la condición de su amigo así que a pesar de las protestas de Tino, el sueco prácticamente lo llevó hasta su casa.

-Qué mala suerte la mía, alguien me habrá puesto una maldición- dijo el finlandés en un pésimo intento de broma para aliviar el ambiente tenso pero no funcionó, Berwald podía ver en toda su cara como se sentía realmente y no podía ser menos que pésimo.

Llegaron al discreto departamento de Tino, este tratando de acostumbrarse a sus muletas invitó al otro a pasar para ofrecerlo algo de beber como agradecimiento por haberlo llevado al doctor y de paso haber pagado la factura.

Berwald echó una discreta mirada al lugar, nada fuera de lo normal realmente, solo otro departamento de soltero aunque bien limpio y organizado, con cierto toque hogareño y reconfortante.

Como pudo Tino preparó un par de tazas de café y se sentó en su salita de estar con Berwald. Otro de sus típicos silencios se formó entre ambos pero esta vez no parecía que fuera a ser disuelto por las sonrisas de Tino por lo tanto Berwald pensó en por vez primera ser quien rompiera el hielo… aunque el llanto del otro nórdico se le adelantó.

Sin poder reprimirse más, Tino dejó salir un amargo sollozó junto con un gemido de dolor, un par de gruesas lágrimas escurrieron por sus ojos y fueron a dar a su taza de café que estaba intacta. Berwald no supo qué diablos hacer así que dejó al otro llorar hasta que este por voluntad propia se limpió la cara con los puños de su suéter.

-Qué vergüenza, perdóname por eso- le pidió el muchacho que a pesar de limpiarse las lágrimas, el ojiazul negó con la cabeza haciéndole saber que no había problema.

Sin darle ni un solo sorbo a la bebida, dejó la taza en la mesa frente a él y respiró profundo tratando de calmarse.

-Esto apesta- dijo sin más el de ojos chocolate –De verdad que esto es una mierda- volvió a decir sorprendiendo un poco a Berwald que nunca lo había escuchado decir groserías.

El finlandés se pasó las manos por la cara una vez más soltando un gruñido de pura frustración.

-¡¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto justamente a mí en este preciso momento?! ¡¿Por qué porqué?!- dijo entonces alzando la voz inclinando su cuerpo para recargar su frente en su rodillas.

-¡¿Por qué maldita sea?! ¿Por qué cuando estamos a punto de competir?... ¡Soy un inútil!- se dijo entonces a lo que Berwald lo tomó por los hombros para intentar hacer que levantara la cabeza.

-No lo eres, fue un accidente- le intentó convencer el sueco.

-¡Claro que no! Pasó porque soy un descuidado y un inútil… Elizabetha contaba conmigo y eché a perder todo como siempre lo hago… creo que en realidad me merecía esto por ser tan tonto- se lamentaba Tino.

-Eso no es cierto, no eres tonto ni tampoco fue tu culpa- volvió a decirle Berwald pero Tino se removió en su agarre y sin quererlo pareció explotar.

-¡Claro que sí! No me digas eso porque tú no lo sabes. No sabes cuánto me he esforzado por estar a la par de los demás y sencillamente no puedo llegar a su nivel. Trabajo y trabajo pero ellos siempre están un paso más adelante y jamás los he podido alcanzar así me pase horas enteras ensayando y cuando creo que he mejorado al menos un poco los miro a ellos y me doy cuenta de que no es suficiente ¡Nunca es suficiente!- le gritó comenzando a respirar agitadamente mientras los gruesos lagrimones seguían cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Ya sé que yo no tengo talento, que no nací como ellos pero de verdad lo intento y trato todos los días pero siento que no avanzo en nada y que solo me he vuelto más torpe y más inútil y siempre me digo que es mejor renunciar y buscar algo en lo que sea bueno… ¡Pero lo peor es que no puedo dejarlo porque amo demasiado esto!- soltó por fin dejando su cabeza caer sobre el pecho de Berwald aun sollozando amargamente tratando de dejar salir toda esa frustración e impotencia que cargaba y que había alcanzado límite con su reciente lesión.

El sueco sentía el temblar de los pequeños hombros de Tino gracias al llanto, percibía sus lágrimas empapando su camisa y escuchaba los balbuceos del rubio que se lamentaba amargamente de todo lo que sentía y de cómo a su pensar nunca parecía avanzar, se sentía atascado en la mediocridad producto de su falta de talento con la que todos parecían haber nacido menos él.

Berwald no estaba seguro de cuál sería la mejor manera de consolar a Tino ya que él nunca había pasado por una situación similar, todo lo contrario, él siempre había sido elogiado por su talento aunque esto no siempre trajo cosas buenas; el talento conllevaba una presión por parte de todos que fácilmente podría quebrarte, algunas expectativas irrazonables además de exigentes, junto con la envidia de muchos que buscaban verlo fracasar a la mitad del camino.

No estaba seguro de cómo era el sentirse dejado atrás por la gente que brillaba por sus cualidades y facilidad para hacer lo que a ti te gusta, no tenía idea de cómo era vivir a la sombra de alguien siempre intentando hacerte paso entre el resto que sobresalía mucho más. No entendía la frustración de Tino.

Aun con ello intentó tranquilizarlo, le frotó la espalda suavemente junto con su cabello mientras este seguía con su rostro enterrado en su pecho, intentó separarlo lentamente para limpiarle las lágrimas del rostro.

El muchacho seguía gimoteando pero aún con ello se separó de Berwald quien delicadamente le secó las mejillas con sus dedos… fue en ese preciso momento cuando todo razonamiento coherente por parte del sueco se fue directo y sin escalas al diablo.

Tino estaba ahí frente a él, con la cara llorosa y algo sonrojada, se notaba deshecho, débil y tan ansioso de un hombro gentil que apaciguara su dolor o eso daba a entender su rostro a ojos de Berwald el cual comenzó a sentir su corazón latirle a una velocidad para nada saludable.

Las pestañas de Tino aún tenían rastros de las gotitas saladas, de vez en cuando esnifaba e intentaba tranquilizarse pero era tarde, el corazón y los sentimientos desbordantes del músico ya estaban a punto de explotar así que Berwald le tomó las manos; el finlandés supuso que era otro gesto de consuelo así que no hizo nada, pero pronto se daría cuenta de que esa no era precisamente la intención del más alto.

Aun agarrando las manos del otro nórdico, el de lentes lo acercó ligeramente a él y tomando todo el valor del que había carecido en ocasiones anteriores, pegó sus labios a la boca de Tino que dio un salto tremendo ante la acción. Berwald sintió que la respiración se le escapaba por un segundo al hacer lo que por tanto tiempo había deseado, era como un sueño que se hacía realidad.

Ahí besando a Tino todo desaparecía a su alrededor, sintiendo la pequeña boca temblorosa del muchachito que aún tenía un ligero sabor salado nada podría ser más perfecto. Lo tenía tan cerca y percibía su respiración nerviosa y sus manos frías… pero…

Tino no estaba haciendo nada ¿Acaso no era algo raro que no estuviera correspondiendo a su romántico beso? Es decir, tal vez al principio estaba un poco sorprendido por la repentina acción pero… no se movía, no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada.

Berwald abrió lentamente sus ojos notando los marrones del otro nórdico que los tenía bien abiertos, mala señal… el sueco se separó entonces y sin querer parecer rudo el otro muchacho zafó sus manos lentamente del agarre del sueco.

-Ah… creo que… creo que ha habido un malentendido… eh, verás Berwald yo no te veo de esa manera- intentaba justificarse.

Era poco decir que Berwald quería morirse en ese preciso momento, se alejó tanto de Tino que incluso se levantó del sofá y aun parado retrocedió.

El rubio aun sentado miraba a todos lados avergonzado mientras que la capacidad del habla de Berwald había quedado completamente olvidada; ojalá pudiera arrojarse por la ventana y solo matarse pero ni siquiera su cuerpo podía moverse. La cara le ardía por la vergüenza y no soportaba ver a Tino.

-¡Perdóname!- solo alcanzó a decir Berwald forzando a su cuerpo y saliendo de inmediato del lugar básicamente corriendo y sin cerrar la puerta, se fue muy lejos de ahí.

¡Pero que estúpido! ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso y pensar que estaba bien? Qué manera tan más imbécil de haber sido rechazado… Tino sencillamente no lo veía de esa manera, no lo quería, ni siquiera se había fijado en él y él había hecho aquello y de paso destrozado la frágil relación que tenía con el finlandés.

Berwald corrió hasta llegar a un puente peatonal y viendo el rápido ir y venir de los autos bajo él pensó muy seriamente la posibilidad de arrojarse ahí y no tener que soportar más aquella vergüenza. Sin embargo aún no estaba tan desesperado así que solo se dejó caer en el piso, se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda en la baranda del puente y ocultó su rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas en el cuello alto de su abrigo mientras respiraba con agitación por el cansancio y todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-Soy un idiota- se dijo.

Y aun se preguntaba porque diablos no tenía suerte en el amor, claro que no la tenía porque era un idiota que siempre tenía que echar todo a perder.

Tal vez… solo tal vez, había gente como él destinadas a no encontrar su otra mitad, tal vez había gente creada para quedarse sola y añorar algo que jamás estaría a su alcance. Solo vivían con el único objetivo de soñar despiertos con algo que nunca llegaría.

Berwald se quedó un rato más, ahí sentado escuchando los ruidos del trafico sintiendo el gélido frío de aquella tarde deseando que una ventisca llegara y lo enterrara bajo la nieve para no tener que salir jamás.

Aunque Berwald no era el único al borde de la desesperación.

Justamente cuando el sueco había salido en auxilio de Tino y hubo llevado a este al médico, Mathias sabía que era su turno de salvar a alguien más. Alfred y Berwald habían salido ya y tomado el taxi a la clínica mientras que todos se quedaron murmurando y deseando que Tino no hubiera sufrido una lesión grave, Elizabetha estaba más que preocupada pues se sentía con la responsabilidad por lo que había sucedido, después de todo era uno de sus alumnos, mismos que estaban a su cuidado.

Feliks intentaba calmar a la castaña y al resto excepto a Mathias que se notaba extrañamente tranquilo, ni siquiera se había alterado por el hecho de que se trataba de su amigo quien se había lastimado; pero no era que Mathias estuviera tranquilo, todo lo contrario… estaba preocupado y ansioso aunque la razón de esto no era otro más que Lukas a quien miraba desde lejos.

El danés frunció el ceño y sin pensarlo mucho resolvió en ir con Lukas.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Elizabetha cuando lo vio salir de pronto pero este ni siquiera se dignó en contestar y solo se fue, bajó todas las escaleras, salió del edificio, cruzó la calle y entró al conservatorio evadiendo a algunos maestros que estaban ahí presentes para ir directo al aula del violinista.

Fue tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron aunque se desencajó un poco cuando al llegar vio a Lukas tocando el violín como siempre.

Sin embargo a diferencia de la primera vez que lo vio tocando, esta vez no era algo lúgubre o triste, era algo más… era como si Lukas estuviera enojado con su violín.

El arco iba rápidamente de arriba abajo igual que sus dedos y la melodía se sentía incluso agresiva como si estuviera desquitando algo con las frágiles cuerdas del instrumento que daban la sensación de llorar en un arranque de desenfreno desencadenado por algún sentimiento sofocante.

Y Lukas ni siquiera había reparado en la presencia de Mathias, demasiado absorto en hacer que su violín gritara por él, intentando por todos los medios deshacerse de toda esa sobredosis de malestares emocionales, si por él fuera rompería todo el instrumento solo a base de seguir tocándolo.

-Lukas- le llamó entonces Mathias cuando el muchacho hubo terminado y este volteó a verlo con sus ojos chispeantes por un sentimiento desconocido.

Mathias nunca había visto al noruego tan expresivo, se podía adivinar de inmediato que no estaba bien.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- le preguntó abruptamente al otro que se estremeció al escuchar ese tono en un volumen más alto del que Lukas solía usar.

-Quería saber cómo estabas- contestó tímidamente Mathias ligeramente intimidado por esa mirada feroz en los ojos del otro.

-¡Ja!- soltó Lukas sin pizca de humor -¿¡Qué como estoy!? ¡Estoy hecho un desastre maldita sea! Y Todo esto es por tú culpa y la de ese otro idiota- le dijo a Mathias acercándosele y dándole un golpe en el brazo con el arco del violín al más alto que soltó un quejido por lo que se sintió como un latigazo.

-¡Estoy mal estoy mal estoy mal!- repetía Lukas alzando cada vez más su profunda voz y por cada palabra otro golpe con el arco iba dirigido a Mathias que daba saltitos al sentir los impactos.

-¡Estoy mal por pensar en ti y estoy mal por pensar en él y estoy mal por tener que soportar lo que ustedes hacen conmigo!- le gritaba sin detenerse de su pequeño castigo al danés que por todos los medios intentaba protegerse de los golpes.

-¡Estoy mal Mathias porque no tengo idea de qué diablos tengo que hacer!- le gritó propinándole otro golpe en los antebrazos amenazando con romper el arco.

-¡¿Por qué es tan difícil sentir?!- gritó finalmente pero antes de dar otro golpe el danés le tomó la muñeca impidiéndoselo y de un jalón lo acercó a él y de la misma agresiva y violenta manera en como el noruego lo trató, Mathias lo besó.

Un beso agresivo y arrebatador, apretó la muñeca de Lukas conforme forzaba el beso que el noruego tan sumisamente aceptó.

-No es difícil sentir…- le respondió Mathias separándose ligeramente de él clavando sus ojos azules en los metálicos del otro que respiraba acelerado -¿Lo ves?... No es difícil, tú lo haces así- le dijo volviendo a besarlo.

Más lento pero no por ello menos apasionado, tal vez un poco más gentil pero un tanto dominante. Y Lukas mandó al infierno todo lo que acechaba su cabeza y sencillamente dejó cometer aquel error que fue corresponder el beso de la misma manera… en un intento de tomar el control pero al mismo tiempo se dejaba guiar por los labios y lengua del otro.

¿Cómo podía decirle que no era difícil sentir cuando ahí estaba él hecho un manojo de todo lo inexplicable? Sabía que eso no estaba bien… no… no podía estar haciendo eso pero lo hacía, dejaba resbalar su violín por sus manos sin importarle si este sufría algún rasguño o abolladura, tiró su arco y acercó más a Mathias.

Si se estaba equivocando al menos haría que fuera el error más grande, que el arrepentimiento que después vendría fuera justificado.

Mathias le rodeó la cintura al tiempo que Lukas le pasaba los brazos por el cuello, el más alto lo arrinconó contra el piano y parecía como si estuviera acorralando a su presa; ya no importaba, ser devorado por esas fauces malditas que habían llegado en forma de un idiota con sonrisa brillante… al diablo con todo ya no importaba.

Sintiendo el cuerpo grande Mathias pegado al suyo sintió un irrefrenable deseo de llegar a más, de volverse tan loco como el danés, por lo tanto en medio de besos cortos y otros más prolongados se lo propuso.

-Vámonos de aquí- le susurró apenas; no perdieron más el tiempo y salieron de ese lugar.

Para ambos el trayecto nunca les había parecido más largo pero aun con ello lo que empezó en aquel salón todavía no terminaba, casi a base de tropezones llegaron al departamento de Mathias pero entre aquel juego de manos y besos Lukas ni siquiera reparó en el desorden del lugar, solo quería llegar a una cama y rápido.

Es curioso como la cordura es algo tan conveniente, a veces la tenemos y a veces la olvidamos. Cuando sabemos que algo puede traernos repercusiones sencillamente la hacemos a un lado para dar rienda suelta a lo que tan bien sabemos es prohibido.

Lukas hacía esto, mandaba a un rinconcito de su mente eso que llamamos consciencia y se concentraba en una boca fría que al contacto con sus labios era cual nieve a punto de derretirse. Se sumergía de lleno en un aroma a bosque, en un cuerpo sobre el suyo que le provocaba una sensación tan extraña que sentía se iba a deshacer bajo aquella piel.

Mathias era justo como lo había imaginado… no era romántico, mucho menos gentil, era apasionado y esa misma pasión la transmitía en sus manos, en su lengua y en su cuerpo entero incluso en esa mirada tan penetrante de la que al parecer no te podías escapar aunque tampoco era como si Lukas buscara escapar.

En aquella cama, siendo besado y tocado de pies a cabeza por Mathias, sintiendo los labios helados de este ir de su cuello, dibujar la curva de sus hombros, besar incluso los cayos en sus dedos mientras el resto de sus cuerpos se enredaban de manera placentera, Lukas alcanzaba a entreabrir sus ojos junto con su boca que soltaba leves gemidos y se preguntaba ¿Cómo algo que se sentía tan bien… podía estar mal?

/

**Ufff… ¿Aquí hace calor o solo soy yo?**

**Ya, la cordura se ha ido a la mierda por parte de todos y bueno, efectos del amor tal vez. **

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Cumplí mi amenaza o esperaban algo más? Háganmelo saber por favor pero antes de ello les agradezco una vez más con todo mi retorcido corazón sus reviews, sus favs y sus story alerts que me hacen tan malditamente feliz; la semana pasada fui feliz al saber que la mayor parte somos una bonita pandilla de retrasados emocionales ¡Siiiii!... ah, no creo que sea algo tan bueno.**

**En fin, de nuevo muchas gracias también por leer este capítulo y espero nos leamos en el siguiente para las repercusiones de los actos de Noru.**


End file.
